Night Reader
by The Moonlily
Summary: Alfred is separated from the Professor in the woods. Instead of his mentor, he finds something different entirely... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Night Reader

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Pairings:** Eventually Krolock/Alfred

 **Genre:** Drama/General

 **Summary:** What if Alfred met Krolock before the story began? AU **  
**

 **A/N:** There I was, finishing _Aphelion,_ and thinking: "This is it. This is the finale of my last Krolock/Alfred -story."

But here we are. This is another attempt of mine at this pairing, but this time with a slightly different starting. It has lived in my mind for a while now, maybe even when I was telling myself I'm probably not going to write another _Tanz_ story. But when there's so little Krolock/Alfred in the world, what can one do?

I hope you enjoy, and if you got time, let me know what you think!

* * *

Alfred had never felt such bitter cold.

It seemed to go under his skin and into his bones, chilling him under even his heavy winter coat. The season was rarely so harsh back in Königsberg; the vicinity of the sea kept the weather moderately mild. There was more snow than he had ever seen in his life, glittering dimly in soft moonlight. Tall firs reached up to the sky like giant fingers. He supposed it could have been a very pretty picture, almost as though from a story book, but in his current predicament Alfred could hardly appreciate it.

"Professor!" he called for his mentor once more, though his voice did not ring as strongly anymore. Where was the old man? It felt like Alfred had been looking for his companion for hours now; in the quiet, moonlit landscape time seemed to have lost its meaning. Every smallest shadow flickering in the woods roused his hope, and then he would dash with renewed vigour, though it was only to see that his eyes had deceived him.

The young student did not know which he wanted more: to cry or to curse. It was so like the old man to get lost in this foreign Transylvanian wood! Common joke back at Königsberg was that Professor Abronsius could lose his way in his own library. Oh, why had Alfred thought it would be a good idea to follow the eccentric old academic to a distant land neither of them had ever visited before! Right now, he could be in his own room back at the house of his parents, feet stretched towards a nice fire while he read a book on this strange land! Right now, it seemed like the closest he wanted to acquaint himself with Transylvania.

"Professor!" he tried again, but his voice cracked in the middle of his desperate call. His mentor was not going to hear such a pathetic whimper. The bad thing was, he wasn't sure how long they had been separated. The way he often did, Abronsius must have seen something that had caught his attention, and so he had stayed behind while Alfred unwittingly went on... eventually, the young student had realised he was alone, and so he had tried to follow his own trail back, but it availed him nothing. The Professor had vanished as though into thin air.

He knew the village should not be far now and there he could have got some help, but he had already lost his sense of direction. They had consulted maps before embarking the last leg of their journey, but in the dark, snow-clad wood every tree and every stone looked the same.

Hot tears were beginning to pool in his eyes – the only thing that still felt warm in his body. Was this to be the dismal end to the journey they had started with such great expectations? How the Professor had managed to convince him that they were going to make history with their breakthrough research on creatures that modern science regarded as nothing more than myth? How naive and foolish he had been! But then, Alfred couldn't deny the idea had enchanted him... he had been so sure this was his chance to prove his worth – to show everyone he deserved more from them than an absent afterthought.

What a bitter end would it be, if he perished in this wood, utterly forsaken and forgotten by the world!

Alfred trudged on. His feet felt so heavy and his arms moved stiffly when he tried to lift his hands to rub some warmth and life into them. Still he kept calling for his mentor, though his voice grew weaker and weaker. How nice would it be to lay himself down under a tree and rest for a bit... but he couldn't do that. It was the surest way to die tonight. And he had to find the Professor. Abronsius was not so young anymore – he was even more likely to freeze to death in this dismal forest. If he already hadn't...

Suddenly, there was a howl in the woods. Alfred jumped and yelped in alarm. Wolves! Of course there would be wolves here, too! And it couldn't be more than a mile away from him... he remembered asking the Professor in concern if the wolves would be a problem, but the old man had just shaken his hand dismissively and told him the beasts had even less interest in the two of them than they had in animals. Now Abronsius' reassurances did not seem so convincing anymore.

He tried to move faster, but his body was numb with the cold and this made it even more difficult to fight his way through banks of snow. There was another howl and it was closer than before. Was it his imagination, or were there gleaming eyes staring hungrily at him in the dark?

They were closing in on him. Howls now seemed to be sounding all around him, though he still could not see any glimpse of the animals. Maybe, if they were after him, it would give the Professor a chance to find some shelter?

Now he was sure he could see movement in the dark. Canine shapes were circling him, growling and yapping. Though he was exhausted, fear gave him wings, and in one last desperate attempt Alfred leaped at an ancient fir, grasping at its mighty branches in the hopes of getting to safety. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, burning his cold skin. He was going to die here...

There was a snapping sound just behind his heels. Alfred hauled himself upwards, but the branch was slippery, and snow fell on the back of his neck. He cried out, while in his mind he chanted his mother's favourite prayer... _Hail Mary full of grace, the Lord is with thee..._ maybe, if he had shared the depth of her faith, he would have pursued a less prideful and ambitious path...

Suddenly the growls became frightened yips and whimpers. There was the strangest sound, the kind Alfred had never heard... like something great and terrible was flying through the air and covering the night with a shadow that would send even hungry beasts to a terrified flight. Sounds of paws running away followed, and Alfred heard a strange, low hiss... no animal he could name would make such a threatening noise...

His grip finally gave in and Alfred fell on snow with a low _thump._ With a trembling hand he wiped snow-melt from his eyes and looked around... and saw he was not alone.

There, some six feet away from him, stood a man. He was tall and lean and his pale, gaunt face implied it was a while since he had last enjoyed a hearty meal. This didn't seem to make sense, for his fine, elegant clothing suggested wealth that could easily provide his table with such delicacies as were wholly unknown to Alfred. The man was dressed in black from head to toe and a long flowing cloak streamed down his shoulders. Dark stones flashed in his bare, bony fingers. His hair was long and dark, with first streaks of silver like freshly fallen snow. In moonlight it was impossible to tell what colour his eyes were, but Alfred did not miss how piercing, how very strange they were. No other man he had met had such knowing, deep eyes. And his face... he might be handsome if his cheeks were not so hollow, and his expression of one who is enjoying a private joke that is not particularly nice. If the stranger had not stared at Alfred so intently, with strange fire in his gaze, he would have looked more dead than alive. The young student felt like a mouse hypnotized by the gleaming eyes of a viper.

He shivered, but this time the sensation had nothing to do with the cold. Had he... had he somehow found what he and the Professor had come to look for?

"Are you lost?" the man asked. His voice was rich and soft and pleasant, but with a strange, powerful undercurrent. He sounded gentle and amused and not at all surprised _._ A faintest smirk played about his mouth, like nothing could please him more than finding a half-frozen student from Königsberg stumbling around in the woods.

"P-p-professor... I c-can't f-f-find him..." Alfred stammered. His tongue was stiff in his mouth, as though it was frozen, too.

"You will find nothing but your death if you are left in the cold for much longer", said the stranger softly as he took a step closer to Alfred.

"P-p-please", said the young man as he tried to get up on his feet. They did not carry him far. "P-please..."

The stranger's white face betrayed no emotion and his eyes only glimmered as he studied the young man. Over the course of past few months, Professor Abronsius had spoken much of the undead, but most of his theories began with the assumption that vampires were cold, soulless creatures... that whatever intelligence they had was of an animalistic kind. However, this man, this _thing,_ regarded Alfred with such clear, thoughtful eyes that it was deeply unnerving. Could it be the Professor was wrong?

"I admit I am curious to learn what brings you to this wood", the tall man said softly, holding Alfred down with the stare of his eyes. "But perhaps we should first get you warm... make sure there's more blood in your veins than ice."

Once more Alfred shuddered. The choice of words did not reassure him and it was entirely possible, if this man _was_ what he suspected, that he would be warmed up only to so that he could be used for some nefarious purposes. On the other hand, what else could he do? He would not survive much longer in the cold and obviously there was no one else left in these woods willing and capable to help. He could not do anything for the Professor if he froze to death. Maybe he could find a way to escape once he was recovered... sometimes, one only has a few bad alternatives.

"H-h-h-help", he whimpered. His limbs felt like lead and he fell back in the snow.

"Shh, young one", a soft voice murmured, and then a pair of arms snaked their way under his armpits and knees. He was lifted so quickly and effortlessly that he was alarmed; he had not expected this finely dressed stranger to be so strong. The edge of the cloak was pulled around him, but the material was too light to provide much warmth. Even so, the soft velvet felt reassuring against his cheek.

"P-p-professor", Alfred stammered and tried to move, but he was _so tired,_ and the arms held him tightly.

"Don't you worry about him", a soothing voice murmured, pulling a sweet warm haze around his thoughts. Alfred was too weary and cold to resist it.

He must have passed out then, for the next thing he knew was the glow of warmth against his face. His cheek was against some kind of a coarse, tangled fur and around his body, blankets were wrapped so tightly it felt like a restraint.

Alfred opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the source of heat: a great fireplace was lit with what almost looked like a proper pyre. He was lying before it on a large animal skin – bear, he judged by what had once been its head. As many things he noted subsequently, the blankets on him were ancient, but they looked like they had been the finest you could get at the time.

As soon as he shifted, a cool hand suddenly appeared to lift up his head. Then the edge of a dusty glass was pressed against his lips.

"Drink this. It will warm you up", a voice murmured softly, urging him to drink. Alfred, being in no physical or mental state to refuse anything, instinctively opened his mouth.

Some brandy slithered down his throat like a rope of fire. Unaccustomed to strong spirits as he was, Alfred coughed and sat up sharply. Once again water pooled in his eyes, but in the pit of his stomach, there was now a ball of warmth that was slowly radiating to the rest of his body.

Now he was able to pay attention to his surroundings. Immediately, his eyes were fixed on the person kneeling by his side: it was the man from the woods, resting himself against one knee and staring down at Alfred. The warm glow of fire had brought no colour to his white face and in this light, the young man could see the strange contrast of pale skin to the ruddy shade of his mouth. Still the most unnerving, most hypnotizing, were his brilliant blue eyes. Alfred had never seen such a vivid shade. The flickering light of fire and play of shadows it created made those eyes look even deeper than back in the woods. It was like staring into a deep icy lake in the middle of winter...

He must be staring like some kind of an idiot, for one corner of the red mouth lifted in a crooked smile that made his already menacing features look positively _wicked._

"How do you feel?" the dark-haired man asked. His voice was surprisingly friendly – especially if he was what Alfred suspected. If only the Professor was here! He would know what to do...

"I'm fine", he said, sitting up straighter when he remembered his old companion. "The Professor – he's still out there! I got to go and help him-"

Alfred would have leaped up from the pelt, but a bony hand pressed him down again. There was startling strength in that hand, and it was much greater than his own.

"I'm afraid it is too late to help your professor", said the strange man softly. His eyes held Alfred captive just as much as his hand did.

"What do you mean? I can't just sit here while he -" he tried again, pushing against the hand, but it did not give in one bit.

"He was found dead. I'm sorry", said the blue-eyed stranger softly.

"No! No, it can't be!" Alfred exclaimed and searched the face of his rescuer in desperation, hoping to see a sign that this was some kind of a misunderstanding. However, the man regarded him seriously, and nothing about his expression implied a faintest chance that Professor Abronsius was alive.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks before he even knew it. With a broken sob, Alfred covered his face with his hands. Poor old man! What a ghastly end it was, dying all alone in these dark woods... freezing to death because his hapless assistant couldn't find and help him! The Professor had been so excited about this journey, about finding vampires and telling the world about them, and how dismally it had ended! How could Alfred ever show his face back in Königsberg now? What was he even supposed to do?

The grip of the hand that had been holding him down now changed. Its touch became gentler, and suddenly it moved to rub his back in a gesture of comfort. Against the side of his shoulder, Alfred felt the man's chest pressing... he leaned against it, sobbing inconsolably, and never minding the fact this was hardly what your ordinary nobleman would do. And it was even less what _Alfred_ himself would do.

"My condolences", said the tall man softly, so close it was like his voice was directly in Alfred's ear. For a while, neither of them said anything more. Alfred was preoccupied with trying to calm down, and the stranger remained by his side. The strong, bony hand still rubbed against his back in slow, round motion. The solid support of the man's chest was surprisingly comforting.

After a while, the man pulled back, and Alfred was surprised to feel so much dissatisfaction at it. His helper spoke once more.

"I understand you must be quite upset right now", he said, quiet but not unfriendly, "But even so, might I know the name of my guest?"

"A-Alfred", stammered the young man. His voice was thick and hoarse from crying and he was sure his face was red and puffy; truly this was not the most dignified introduction. He tried in a steadier voice, "It's Alfred."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred", came the smooth answer. "As for me, I am Count von Krolock, the lord of this castle and lands about it. You are most welcome to stay under my roof."

"T-thank you", Alfred mumbled and stared down at his hands. He wasn't sure he was able to face what he would surely see in the tall man's eyes. He swallowed, "Is it absolutely certain? The Professor really is... _dead?"_

"I am afraid so. My servant found him in the woods", said the Count gravely. His hand remained against Alfred's back.

The dark-haired man went on, "Worry not over your companion. I have given orders to deliver his body to a village nearby. The people there will look after him as is proper."

Alfred couldn't help it: the words had him sobbing once more. At least, the bout was shorter this time, and by the end of it he felt exhausted both physically and emotionally. So this journey was one big failure, his mentor was dead, and all it proved he was just as incompetent as he had always feared.

"It was not your fault", the pale-faced aristocrat said suddenly, and Alfred looked up in tearful wonder. Piercing blue eyes met his own and the soft, friendly voice continued, "It is very easy to get lost in those woods, even for one who has lived here all their life. Your professor holds the blame alone, my young friend... _he_ was your elder. _He_ should have known better."

Alfred stared at the Count with wide eyes. He couldn't say the man's words weren't exactly what he wanted to hear, although he could not fully believe them. He still held himself responsible. He should have insisted them to get a ride, or buy better winter gear, or...

"It is very late", Count von Krolock said and stood up once more, towering above Alfred like a great tree. "A room has been prepared for you. I suggest you go and get some rest. All things will seem clearer once you have slept off your weariness."

"Thank you, Your Excellency", Alfred answered a little awkwardly and he stumbled up on his feet. A strong, bony hand was steadying him by elbow before he even knew it... it gripped him tight for a second and a shiver went down his spine. Some strange current went between them right then. He did not dare to look into the eyes of his helper.

"My pleasure, young Alfred."


	2. Chapter 2

While Alfred was beyond exhausted by the time he collapsed in a bed, his night was not peaceful. It seemed that the moment he fell asleep, he was plagued by dreams of a very strange kind. He was back in the woods again, trudging through snow... darkness around him was full of snarling shadows, but they were not wolves this time. Desperately he tried to get away and it seemed that there was indeed a path his feet were following. And somewhere down that path, he thought he could see a shape beckoning...

Then he heard a voice, soft as silk and freshly fallen snow and moonlight over still waters: _"Come to me..."_

A fierce desire to obey rose within and he was running hard now, and his feet were light enough to fly over the snow... but though the voice kept calling and he hastened with all his might, he never reached it. Afterwards, waking up seemed like a blessed release. It was full day when he awakened and outside, sun was shining brightly. With so much light, it was hard to imagine last night's white death in the snow.

Alfred was startled awake by the rattling of a trolley as the Count's servant, a hunchback named Koukol, delivered it into the spacious bedchamber he was occupying. Last night, the young man had been rather too tired and upset to pay much attention to the deformed servant, but bright daylight revealed him with cruel clarity. Despite himself, Alfred shivered, and Koukol, probably recognising the prejudice quite easily, grimaced at him. With a low, rude sound he left the trolley and exited again.

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed for a while, just trying to get a grip of himself. He was sweaty as though he really had spent half the night running after phantom voices. He felt like scolding his own subconscious; he was more sensible than this.

The room around him resembled much as everything else he had seen until now. It had been furnished with things that had been in vogue decades ago. The air still smelled a little musty, too, though the fireplace had been lit by the time he had arrived.

He did not really have much of an appetite, even if the food looked and smelled delicious. Even so, Alfred made himself finish the breakfast, because he did not want to seem ungrateful. The Count had been nothing but hospitable and kind to him, and without the man's efforts, he would surely have died in the woods, just like poor Professor Abronsius.

The thought brought tears back to his eyes. But he was determined not to cry again, even if he now had the privacy of bawling like a child without no one knowing about it, and so Alfred jumped up from the edge of the bed. It would be better to get something else to think about... like what this place was exactly, and how soon could he hope to find his way to the village Krolock had mentioned.

He opened the door of his bedchamber and peeked warily into the long, wide hallway. It was dim – most of the windows were covered with long, dusty curtains. The air was cool and very still. He imagined in this quiet, one would have heard a pin dropping.

Alfred made his way down the hall. He tried to move as silently as he could, and his eyes kept darting back and forth warily. It felt wrong to disturb the quiet around him. Often he glanced back the way he had come. The castle was so eerie, it was very easy to believe that the shadows from his nightmare could be lurking in the very waking world.

He hadn't even seen the place from outside, but he could tell it was big. The size and the space were even more exaggerated by the emptiness and silence. Surely a place like this should be teeming with life, servants and staff bustling about in their daily labours? And yet so far the only serving person had been the hunchback Koukol, who had shown him to his room and brought him breakfast. Not that Alfred had ever stayed a guest to an aristocrat before, but he was fairly sure those tasks should be attended to by different people.

Unless this _was_ the very thing he and the Professor had been looking for.

The young man shuddered once more. He had lost their tools in the woods. The crucifix, the garlic, and the ultimate weapon: the stake. Abruptly he felt angry with himself for not accepting the small cross his mother had tried to push on him the morning he had left. He had told her he was going to conduct his business like a true scientist.

In this castle, he did not feel like that at all.

Quietly Alfred padded on and kept glancing around. He imagined the Professor would have been able to tell quite a lot about it, as history was the old man's passion. The young man swallowed hard when he thought that his mentor would not be sharing any more lessons with him.

His wandering feet eventually took him to the great entrance hall of the castle. Alfred gasped audibly at the sight. He was fairly sure the house of his parents back in Königsberg would easily have fit inside the hall. It was dim, like the rest of this building, though some light did get in through stained glass of windows. The floor was dark, polished stone and the walls, where portraits were not hanging, were blood red. Straining his memory for Professor's lessons in art and history, Alfred soon realised not one of the portraits on the walls could be younger than hundred years. The faces in pictures were strange, threatening almost. Were these the past generations of the line of Krolock?

Alfred shuddered. It felt like each and every portrait was staring straight at him.

Suddenly, as he was making his way through the shadowy space, he spotted the shape of what looked like twin doors leading outside. He almost cried out loud in delight and dashed to the doorway, ready to throw them open and flee this dark, unnerving place... he even took a few running steps. But then his reason lifted his voice. He still did not know the way to the village, and come to think of it, he hadn't seen his winter coat anywhere in his rooms. Granted, it was daylight now and his chances were better than last night, but still... could he really make it to the village?

With a groan, Alfred leaned his back against the wall next to the doors and slid down to sit on the floor. What would the Professor have him do?

The answer was not hard to figure. Abronsius would be delighted that he had got here and he would expect Alfred to carry on their research. He would have so many questions about this place... and the man occupying it. For the more he thought of it, the less unlikely it seemed to Alfred that a strange count who did not show his face at daytime would live all alone in such a great building, with no one for company except for a grumpy hunchback... unless he had some terrible secret to hide. Not even the Professor was _that_ eccentric.

Perhaps getting to the bottom of this thing was the best way to honour the memory of the old man.

* * *

He spent most of the day exploring the castle. It was like a maze and he got lost a few times, although he tried to keep close to his bedchamber.

Alfred was not sure what he thought of this place. Surely it was impressive, but its silence was at times nothing short of terrifying, Even then there were moments he felt like he was being followed. When he looked back, he saw no one there. Alfred briskly told himself this place was simply making him paranoid.

His spirits were lifted a little bit when he discovered that the castle had in fact a magnificent library. Unlike most things in this place, the library at least was _not_ ancient. There were all the great classics, philosophers whose thoughts had transformed the civilization. But he also found newer pieces, though Alfred could also tell after inspection that whoever picked up books for this library did not do it by random. They obviously had a good, refined taste. The young man felt another twinge in his heart when he thought of how excited Abronsius would have been to find such a collection.

As the hours of the day passed, he saw no other living thin except for Koukol, who appeared late afternoon and grunted something about _"supper"._ Alfred still did not feel very enthusiastic about the idea of food, but like before, he followed the hunchback out of respect for his host. If the man was what he suspected, it wouldn't be wise to insult him.

Even so, he could not smother his curiosity enough to keep from asking: "Is His Excellency going to join me for the meal?"

Koukol did not even look at him. The servant made a low, gruff sound Alfred took for "no".

He shuddered and reminded himself that if the Count was indeed a vampire, him joining Alfred for meal would quickly get a very different meaning.

Alfred was then lead into a spacious dining chamber. It smelled even more stale than most of the rooms he had seen until now, although the fireplace was lit here too, and he couldn't see any dust on the polished wood of the great dining table where at least twenty people could sit comfortably. There at the end of it was a supper laid out for him, and the food was served in fine porcelain, while the cutlery were made of gold. Alfred lifted eyebrows but said nothing. Koukol left him alone at once.

Although there had been a knot in his stomach ever since last night and he wasn't feeling all that hungry, he couldn't deny the food was delicious. He even indulged himself with some red wine, which sat decanted in crystal. While his parents had always managed a stable financial status, the things and objects here implied wealth he could scarcely imagine.

Sun set while he was eating. Shadows lengthened in the dining hall, and the only sound came from his fork and knife, or an occasional crack of wood from the fireplace. A wary sensation grew on him with the ending of another day. Soon, the Count von Krolock would appear once more, and -

Well, he didn't know what would happen. Perhaps all these shows of hospitality had been simply to get him nice and complacent. It would have not made sense to kill him in the woods – he had been half dead, anyway – but now he was warm and his belly was full.

Maybe he should have tried to escape during daylight, after all.

Or maybe... if he could make himself interesting enough... the aristocrat had not seemed like a mindless beast, after all. Who knew? If the Count's only company in the castle was Koukol, perhaps he wouldn't be so keen on killing Alfred straight away.

He had just finished his wine when the door of the dining hall slid open noiselessly. For such an ancient building where almost everything seemed to be from one or two centuries ago, the door hinges surely were well-oiled.

Alfred froze. And then the Count stepped inside.

Unlike last night, his coat was deep red, but the cloak was in place and so were his onyx rings. There was something eerily otherworldly about the way he moved, and when he stood still, he held himself with unusual grace and poise. In a bout of hysterical humour, Alfred thought one should just get his portrait and put it in a dictionary at the entry of "aristocracy".

A slight smile appeared on the pale, gaunt features. It was a hard face to read, which did not make Alfred feel any better.

"Good evening, Alfred", the man greeted him softly as he halted to stand on the other side of the table. "I hope your day has been pleasant and your needs have been tended to?"

"Very much, thank you. I'm grateful for your hospitality, Your Excellency", Alfred answered quickly and even lifted himself up to present a little bow to the tall man. But he nearly stumbled over his feet and so the gesture was less than dignified.

The Count's blue eyes glinted. Alfred blushed.

"Very good", he said with a strange, flowing gesture of his hand that seemed so absent-minded Alfred wasn't sure the man himself was aware of making it. Krolock continued, "When you are finished, I'd like you to join me in the sitting room next to the library. You know where that is, correct?"

"I finished already", the young man blurted out, and immediately regretted it when the image of being cornered in a dark corridor suddenly came to him. It would be more reassuring to walk there alone... but it was already too late.

"Then perhaps you will accompany me there?" the Count inquired pleasantly, shifting towards the door again. It was perfectly polite and so Alfred had no way to refuse.

"Yes, Your Excellency", he answered, patted his mouth with a napkin and awkwardly followed his host outside.

Despite his fears, no cornering took Place in the corridor; the Count strode smoothly ahead with the distinct air of a lion surveying his realm. Or maybe it was just Alfred projecting his fears and suspicions on the man. He could hardly say what was the truth.

The sitting room next to the library was easily the best kept room in the entire castle. Alfred could tell it received a regular cleaning, the air smelled fresher, and not a speck of dust could be seen anywhere. Furthermore, it didn't appear like it had been last redecorated in 1700s. Here and there were candles, the fireplace had a merry fire going on, and two big armchairs sat there looking very inviting.

The Count took seat with air of accustomation and then, as Alfred hovered uncertainly nearby, he gestured the young man to sit down as well. That same strange half-smile still played about his mouth. As he warily settled in the chair, Alfred noted with some nervousness that his lips seemed very red.

"It seemed inappropriate last night, given the situation, to ask what you brings you to this distant corner of the world", Krolock began to talk. He sat with his legs crossed and his bony hands were neatly folded in his lap. There was something almost spider-like about the long, thin fingers and Alfred tried not to look at them.

"I was with my professor... to conduct research in this area", he managed to speak. It was hard to get any words out when the piercing blue eyes were staring at him ceaselessly. He coughed to clear his throat, "We are from the university of Königsberg. I was his assistant."

The Count regarded him quietly for a minute. Nothing on the man's face revealed what he thought of Alfred's answer.

"May I ask what field were you hoping to study?" he asked suddenly.

It was a good thing Alfred had already considered what to respond, if this precise question should be made.

"Just... anthropology. The Professor had special interest in customs of your country", he said and offered a nervous little smile to the Count. He knew he wasn't great at lying, but right now it could be a question of life and death how well he spun his tale.

"That is quite extraordinary. I had no idea that the bright minds of the brave new age could be so fascinated by our beautiful but distant land", said Krolock and regarded Alfred with a look that implied some private joke had occurred to him. But then, it was the only expression on his face Alfred had been able to discern and put a name to so far. Who knew what really lurked beneath that smooth exterior?

"Professor Abronsius was fascinated by many things", said Alfred and felt a tightness in his throat that prophesied tears. He looked down in his lap and bit his lip to keep from crying before this man _again._

"I am sorry his end had to come in such a way", the Count said softly. Alfred nodded, and the pale-faced man went on, "But what about yourself, Alfred? Is _your_ interest to be here now that your mentor is gone?"

"I... I followed him because I want to become a professor one day. And I do not deny I had use for the salary he paid to me", Alfred said, blushing again. _Mostly books though, and a sense of being my own man – of not relying on my parents over much..._

His blush deepened and he hurried to add, "I suppose he would want me to continue his work."

"Yes, it is quite the way of the old to expect the young to follow in their steps", Krolock said. His voice bore the hint of contempt, as if he thought Alfred above such pursuits.

"Well, I do owe it to him to complete his research. He was... he was good to me, even if he sometimes got distracted. I learned much from him", said the young man and he could not help the defensive note in his voice.

There was a silence in the room. Alfred still stared down, but he knew the pair of blue eyes never left his face. He tried not to mind; maybe the Count was merely starved for some company. It had to get very lonely here, in a castle so great and quiet and empty.

"If that is the case, I have a job offer to you", Krolock said abruptly, and Alfred's head snapped up in surprise.

"A job offer?" he repeated. He was unsure if he had heard right.

The Count looked at him with a slightly amused expression.

"Indeed", came the answer as the man settled back more comfortably. "You must have noted already it is rather lonely here at this castle. Not that I find the company of my son lacking, but -"

"Wait, you have a son?" Alfred interrupted the Count, which seemed to both astonish and irritate him. Once more, the young man blushed. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

The pale man's expression softened a little.

"It is all right. I suppose I should have mentioned Herbert earlier... yes, I do have a son, who will join us shortly. But as I was saying before, it's not because of him I'm offering you the job – it's simply refreshing once in a while to get a breath of fresh air from the outside world. As you must have guessed already, our life here is quite limited as far as amusements go. So, if you would be interested, I would like to hire you as a reader... though I'm sure such a menial job is rather below your skill and intelligence. Yet perhaps there are reasons you would be willing to consider it?" he explained, and Alfred's wonder only grew. He didn't know what to say.

Perhaps his face openly announced his questions, for Krolock went on to continue.

"First, I will pay you twice as much as your professor did. Second, you will not find anyone who knows about the traditions and customs of this land as much as I do. I imagine this could be useful for your research. And third, the time of year you chose to travel is not... ideal. If you expected the weather to get better, you were sadly mistaken. It is only downhill from here until spring. So, taking this job you could reside here safely and comfortably until the snows melt", the tall aristocrat concluded and smiled faintly. Alfred did not think it necessary to point out he and the Professor had meant to set out late last summer, but every week something had popped up to delay them... most of those things had been professor-like things, such as losing their train tickets or Abronsius remembering he had promised to attend this or that seminar. Then Alfred's mother had got sick and the journey had been further delayed...

He pushed those thoughts away now and considered the three very good points Krolock had made. He couldn't deny it made a considerable amount of sense.

"Your offer is most gracious, Your Excellency, I hope you do not take this as disrespect, but if it's fine by you, I would like little time to consider the proposition", Alfred answered and felt like getting up and bowing at the man. His mother had been very exact about teaching him to talk properly.

Fortunately, his host was as gracious as his offer.

"Take all the time you need", the Count simply answered and again made that strange kind of gesture with his hand. It was almost hypnotizing.

As if on cue, the door opened. Alfred turned to see a man who was perhaps even more peculiar than the master of the castle.

There were actually quite a few things this newcomer shared with the Count. He too had long, well-kept hair and the cut and style of his clothes was almost exactly the same. His face was deathly pale and he had the same tall, lean body type. Other than that, he looked worlds away with his silver-blond hair and the fact his array was lavender from neck to toe. And there was this air about him – not dark and enigmatic, but bold and vivacious.

Where the Count had a face of someone enjoying a variety of rather wicked thoughts, his son appeared as one who is fully aware of how attractive he is.

"Ah, here he is. Alfred, this is my son, Herbert", said Krolock, gesturing at the newly arrived man. He looked like he could be around Alfred's own age, but it was easy to forget that because Herbert shared his father's towering height.

The young man had jumped up on his feet to greet the Viscount, and before he knew it, his hand was picked up. For a second he even expected a hand kiss.

Herbert von Krolock gave him a smile that strangely made him look like his father, and he spoke in flawless French, " _Enchanté."_

"Uh... nice to meet you, too", Alfred squeaked and immediately felt embarrassed at how he must be sounding to these two. But there was an undercurrent of fear, too: until now, he had thought the Count resided here alone with his servant... but here before Alfred stood another Krolock and judging only by the outward signs, it was a worryingly apparent fact that they both were undead. If they decided he had outrun his use, he would have no chance against them.

The blond man's smile widened and Alfred felt really quite nervous. This was so beyond him, it was almost pathetically humorous. Oh, if only the Professor was here!

But for the time being they did not seem interested in doing whatever wicked things vampires did when they caught a hapless human in their hands. After one moment more of studying Alfred, Herbert von Krolock wandered over to take the other seat opposite his father. Settled thus, they looked as though the personifications of day and night had sat down for a chat.

"Um", Alfred started, which brought their attention straight back at him again. A shiver ran down his spine. "I was wondering if... if there's a place you could wash here."

Yes, that was good. Anything to get him out of this room.

"Of course. How thoughtless of us. Let me just summon Koukol", said Krolock and he reached for a small bell Alfred hadn't noticed until now. With his imagination already running wild, he wondered if the bell was for just show and this man could actually call for his servant by some strange mental powers – or if the hunchback was always lurking nearby in case his master had need of him. Neither option was very reassuring.

Koukol arrived, decidedly ignoring Alfred until the Count had told him to show the young man to the bathing chambers.

He tried not to run and look like he was escaping but even so, he could feel their eyes following him all the way out.

 _To be continued.  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** And here comes a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. :)

I imagine Alfred's dream in the beginning is an equivalent of _Carpe Noctem_ in the musical. Only now, it's fairly different because his circumstances of arriving at the castle diverge so much from the canon. As to why Krolock would be offering this job to Alfred... we'll see! In any case it should explain the story's title.

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you're joining me for this story, too! And I'm happy to hear you're enjoying it so far. :)

 **Kagami -** "Hell yeah!" is my sentiment as well! To be honest, Krolock/Alfred is the one pairing in _Tanz_ that makes the most sense, if you look at the chracters and the text. There's certainly fascination there, even attraction in some portrayals. To me, Alfred/Herbert never seemed very appealing and I think it's OOC for both of them, and honestly I don't understand how so many people seem to be into it. But anyway, it's great there are people like you out there who see the potential for Alfred/Krolock! I admit sometimes it's hard for me to keep motivating myself to write, because with this pairing and writing Tanz fanfiction in English, you don't often get a lot of feedback from people.

Also please don't apologise for your English! I'm not a native speaker, either. :)


	3. Chapter 3

After their young guest had gone, there was a brief silence in the sitting room. Surprised, Herbert von Krolock stared the way Alfred had gone, until eventually he turned to look at his father.

"Really, Vati! Why didn't you tell me he's cute!" he exclaimed. "He's just so _cute_ I could just -"

"You will keep away from him", Vati interrupted him suddenly. "The boy is mine."

Herbert's mouth was still hanging open in the middle of his sentence. He stared at his father and expected the familiar half-smile, accompanied by amused glint in his eyes, to betray his intention of simply teasing Herbert. However, no such sign could be seen on his features now. Vater was actually... he was serious about it!

In itself, he was hardly surprised at Vati claiming the lad – when you were undead and existed for centuries, there eventually came a point where curiosity overcame inhibitions one had in life. And considering they took the blood they needed from both men and women... well, it simply didn't matter. Vater was known to appreciate a strapping young lad every now and then.

But the fact that his sire had decided to be greedy? That was just _unfair._

"Then what about the innkeeper's daughter?" Herbert asked in exasperation. Surely Vati couldn't be meaning to have both her and this delicious boy who had stumbled across their doorstep.

"... I changed my mind about her", said Vater, trying to sound nonchalant but coming across as though he was admitting something that embarrassed him.

"Seriously, Vati? It's only a couple of days before the ball!" Herbert complained. He had been so excited last night when his father had told him about their unexpected guest, but he had not imagined this young man would have such impact!

"Let me worry about that, son", Vati said and picked up his book, but not before casting a warning glance at the blond vampire. Herbert pouted in disappointment. When his father had _that_ look in his eyes... it was usually wiser to just stand back.

It was most surprising. Granted, young Alfred _was_ cute, but he didn't strike Herbert as Vati's type at all. But who could say why his sire ever did anything? Sometimes Herbert wasn't sure Vater himself knew.

"Well, at least tell me you found out why he's here", Herbert said after a while, still feeling a little disgruntled.

Vati lowered his book and explained what he had heard from their unexpected guest. At the end of it, he also added he had found a bag in the woods, and it had contained vampire slayer's tools. Both of them wrinkled their noses.

"And you brought this would-be hunter here?!" Herbert asked, raising his voice. Had his old father finally lost it completely?

Now there was that glimmer of amusement.

"Indeed I did. You saw him, Herbert. Do you think he could be an actual threat to us?" Vati asked.

"... no. Not really", Herbert had to admit. Short and skinny and with a face so sweet and gentle, one had to wonder how could this young man possibly think of taking on vampires. He would be better off in some library, composing romantic poetry for some unattainable belle. But then, Vati had mentioned Alfred having an old and rather senile professor, so perhaps the man had been misguided enough to think the two of them could face the world of undead alone.

"And in any case, I do not think his heart was or is fully in it. If it came to a situation where his stake was pointed at my chest, I do not believe he would be able to do the deed", Vati said. He was smiling now, but it was... there was something rather wicked about it. Like he enjoyed the idea of a struggle between him and the lad.

"Why is that?" Herbert asked.

"Because he's not a killer. And because I saved his life in the woods", his father answered softly. That same smile still lingered about his mouth. But Herbert was frowning: it wasn't like Vati to take such an abrupt interest in someone. True, this Alfred was the cutest little thing he had seen in a while, but out of the two Krolocks, Herbert was the one to pay immediate attention to such things. Vati must have seen something else about the young man... something interesting enough for him to cast aside the girl he had been watching for a while now. He was not usually that impulsive.

When thinking of that, Herbert rather wanted to go and take another look at the young man, perhaps give him a shake and find out what was so special about him.

But maybe it would be smart not to get overly close. When Vati got territorial about something, he could be a nightmare to deal with.

"Then what do you mean to do with him? Is he to replace the girl?" Herbert inquired carefully.

"No. I offered him a job", Vater answered, sounding as though this was a thing he did every night.

Herbert had expected a variety of things, but this? Was about the last thing that would have popped to his mind. For a second, he seriously wondered if his father was, in fact, having a serious disruption with his mental faculties.

"A job?" he repeated at last, when he could not come up with anything else to say.

"Indeed. I asked him to work as my reader", Vater answered and leafed through his book.

This statement was, if possible, even more bewildering than the last.

"Why didn't you just... you know, turn him?" Herbert asked when he had regained his voice from astonishment.

"Why on earth would I turn my reader? Don't be ridiculous. You know how new vampires sound, trying to speak through their fangs", Vater said and looked up with a wry smile. "Though I recall your lisp was quite endearing when you were turned."

Herbert grimaced. Vater was annoyingly fond of reminiscing on his first awkward nights as a vampire. And he was well aware it was one sure way of getting at Herbert.

But it also told him something else. Either Vati really hadn't decided what to do with the lad, or he simply didn't _know._ And whichever the case was, no one touched the newcomer while Count von Krolock considered him his territory.

The blond vampire suppressed a huff.

"May I at least have him when you're done?" he asked tentatively.

He was silenced by a firm glare.

* * *

The moment Alfred stepped into the bathroom, he effectively forgot about his current predicament. After the dark, cold corridors this place looked so cozy and inviting, with warmly-tinted walls, candles here and there, and a big tub that just promised a most heavenly bath.

It appeared the Krolocks appreciated modernity where it counted. The bathroom actually had plumbing, and on the top of that, hot water. Alfred felt like he could have wept with joy. The chamber filled with warmth and steam and he hastily undressed, leaving his wrinkled clothes on the tiled floor.

When he sunk in the water, he felt reassured for the first time in days. It would be a brief reprieve, but he was eager to take what he got. His last hot bath had been couple of weeks ago, and since then, the only option for washing had been by ice cold water in chilly rooms of some very dismal inns. It was absolutely not up to his usual standard of cleanliness and he had a feeling that a man like Count von Krolock would take offence if his guest was not enjoying the benefits of such a well-stocked bathing chamber.

He soaked happily all the way until water began to cool down, and climbed up reluctantly. On a stool nearby sat a pile of fluffy towels and he snatched one around himself. He had just wrapped it when he realised he had a problem.

Alfred had had a change of clothes in the suitcase he had shared with the Professor, but it had got lost in the woods during his dizzy stumble through snow. His remaining clothes were getting a little ripe and he loathed the idea of pulling them on. With a sinking sensation, he realised he had lost all his possessions except for what he had been wearing when the Count had found him. And even his winter gear seemed to have gone missing!

With a grimace, he started to pull on his dirty garments. There was nothing to it – he couldn't go walking around naked.

After the warm glow of the bathing chamber, the hallways of the castle seemed even more desolate and dark. Cold shiver went down his spine. The place had been intimidating during daytime – now it was just the most perfect setting for a scary story or a nightmare. He was not sure which one he was stuck in.

Alfred walked a little faster. Was it whispering he heard in the shadows? And was this really the corridor that lead to his room? When he looked over his shoulder, he thought he could see movement in the dark.

He was now half running and he already knew this was a part of the castle he had not yet explored. It was even darker than the hallways he had seen before, and more unkempt. There was the smell of something rotting in the air.

The young man knew now he was being shepherded to a certain direction. Small noises grew behind him and he could almost hear actual words. Panic rose in his chest. Should he call out for help? Was it even likely anyone – anyone _benevolent,_ that was – would hear him?

He was on the verge of breaking into an actual run when suddenly, there was a fierce, snarling sound. Alfred stopped dead on his tracks, frozen to immobility by sheer terror. For a second he expected to be torn into pieces. But then a bony hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, he was pulled back close to a tall, lean shape, and then he knew he was _safe._

A pair of strong, steady hands gripped him tight. Alfred was vaguely aware of being moved – or rather whisked away, as was the more correct description. The next thing he knew, he was standing at the door of his own bedchamber, and Count von Krolock was staring at him with flaming eyes.

"It would be wise of you not to wander around during night time", he said in a low, threatening voice. No explanation was given as to why this was, but after being hunted down the corridors, Alfred didn't need one.

"I-I'm sorry. I got lost", he stammered and felt the warmth on his cheeks. His heart was still pacing fast in his chest, as though the danger was not yet over.

Maybe it _wasn't._ Such notion surely occurred to him when the brilliant blue eyes staring at him darkened and considered his face, like there on his features was something previously unseen. Momentarily, Alfred thought he could perceive something _hungry_ in that piercing gaze... it shifted lower, first to his parted lips, and then even further down. Alfred knew those piercing eyes were now firmly fixed on his exposed neck.

He had never felt smaller, or more vulnerable. If only he had some garlic with him!

The Count pulled back abruptly. The shift on his face was minimal, and yet, it was also tremendous. It almost seemed like some kind of a mask was fitted in place, and once more Alfred was staring at that calm, collected stranger he had first met in the woods.

"Try and be more careful the next time", Krolock said curtly. Then he turned around and strode away, his movement so fluid and effortless that Alfred, who was quite prone to stumbling over his own feet, could not help but stare. He had never seen anyone move in the way this man did.

A breath he had been holding worked its way out at last. Deep in his stomach, a knot had become without his notice, but he was surely aware of it when it came undone once more. He shivered, feeling like something more had just taken place... something he did not fully comprehend. He got himself moving with some difficulty, but when he was able to control his muscles once more, he practically ran inside his chamber.

Alfred was not even surprised to see that various sets of garments were spread on the bed. None of them looked particularly new, but the quality was good and anything was better than the sticky, smelling array he was wearing currently. He was able to find a decent dress shirt that was only a little loose on him and soft velvet trousers. Both had a stale scent about them but he didn't complain; swiftly he began to change. He only felt comfortable in the new clothes when he fastened his own bow tie around his neck.

The rest of the clothes he folded neatly and stored in a great drawer made of dark, polished wood. It was entirely empty and the lack of dust implied it had been made so only very recently. He shuddered: all this suggested he was not going to leave the place any time soon.

Having nothing else to do, Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed. At last, he allowed himself to really think of the Count's job offer. It was about the last thing he had expected... what need could a vampire have for a reader?

On the other hand, what could he be expected to do if Alfred refused? It would make him essentially useless... and then, how soon it would be he was disposed of? In that regard, it was irrelevant _why_ the Count wanted to offer him a job – more important was that he _did._ Krolock had been most gracious in granting him time to think of it, but he could well afford it. The man had to know Alfred would soon realise how little choice he had if he wanted to stay alive.

And if all his fears were true... perhaps Krolock did not mean him to see the spring – not alive, at least. All in all, the best he could do right now was to make himself as interesting and useful as possible. First, it would hopefully buy him some time. Second, if he was able to win the Count's favour, it could save his life.

That was what he needed to hope for.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. :)

I felt a bit of vampire perspective was needed, and Herbert is always fun to write. I think he would initially be pretty interested in Alfred, even want the poor lad for himself. But Herbert's fascination, in my opinion, is essentially superficial. He's after the same thing as Krolock with Sarah: he wants a quick meal and maybe some amusement at the side. If you ask me, it's an erroneous reading of his character to suggest he's truly romantically interested in Alfred. Hence, Herbert/Alfred has never appealed to me. It simply doesn't seem like either of their characters would actually _want._

Meanwhile, I think there's much more potential with Krolock and Alfred, and perhaps this chapter does something in that regard. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your comments mean more to me I could tell!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, it seems like a very amusing idea to me as well! I'm glad you like this setting. :) And Alfred's definitely smart enough to realise it may be in his best interest to accept the job offer.

I was indeed thinking of the red Kentaur coat. I've always had a weakness for his set design!

 **GloewentoLA -** Happy to see you're on board again! I hope you enjoy the story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred slept fitfully again, pursued by the same dream as the night before. On an on he ran once more, fleeing from the things that lurked in the dark, and following a shape that wasn't necessarily leading him towards light.

He woke up when Koukol brought him breakfast, though this morning he was not as startled. Politely he bid good morning to the Count's servant, but it appeared Koukol's opinion of him had not improved at all: the hunchback spat something that sounded like an insult and then disappeared again.

Like yesterday, Alfred ate because it was what his body required, not because he felt particular desire for it. Something about the constant fear of being devoured by undead minions of Hell does funny things to one's appetite.

It was already full day when he got out of his bedroom. Following hours he spent much like yesterday, exploring the castle and trying to memorise the way between spaces he was most likely to need: his own room, the bathing chamber, the library, the dining hall... silence was almost overwhelming and Alfred wondered how could Koukol endure this emptiness all alone. But apparently the hunchback did so very well, considering he did not come seeking Alfred's company.

Afternoon he spent inspecting the library. What kind of books would the Count want him to read? He knew too little of the man to say for sure, although his collection surely was impressive for such a faraway location. Krolock came across as a well-informed, sophisticated gentleman, so it was probably reasonable to assume his interests were many and varied. Maybe he should wait and ask, rather than presume to pick out a book.

With a sigh, Alfred took seat on the window board and rubbed his face. Once again he yearned for the Professor's presence and guidance. What would the old man say about all this – and about the Count von Krolock? No doubt Abronsius would have loved to find proof to support his theories. Would he have been scared of the master of the castle? Alfred snorted to himself when he considered this. His old mentor would probably have had his head too high up in clouds to even think of being afraid.

Indeed, what would Professor Abronsius do? No doubt he would already have a plan devised, something Alfred could nicely follow, even if it made him more or less nervous. But what would that plan be, here and now?

Eventually, the answer dawned to him. Where did the Count disappear during daytime? The Professor had said vampires were not fond of the sun, but preferred to hide from it in grim, dark places. If Krolock was undead, like Alfred now was fairly sure, it would be useful to know more about his weaknesses...

Once he had armed himself with a candle, Alfred began his search. He strained his memory for every detail of medieval architecture he could muster, which was in fact a greater amount one might have expected. It had been one of the Professor's dear hobbies and more than once Alfred had been the unwilling audience on lectures on the subect. Now he was glad to have paid at least some attention as he attempted to locate the most likely place for an entrance to a castle crypt. He was fairly sure this ancient building would have one, too.

Alfred was able to locate the door far more easily than he'd have expected. It opened to a dark, dreadful staircase that looked like a pitch black hole. The hinges were well oiled though, by which he guessed this way was in frequent use.

A shiver ran down his spine as he stared into the darkness. He really didn't want to go down there – he much preferred the idea of getting as far away from this whole place as he possibly could. But he encouraged himself by thinking of the Professor, and how boldly the old man would have gone forward... Alfred owed it to his mentor to get to the bottom of this thing.

So he began to descend. The air grew colder and a little damp and there was a stale smell in it. Something cold brushed by his neck and he nearly cried out, until he realised it was just cobweb. The ball of light created by his candle seemed pitifully small in this dismal place.

In the darkness below the ground level time did not seem to exist. Soon enough he began to feel like he had been going this way for hours now, though he knew it could not be more than ten minutes. At last he reached the bottom of the stairs and he saw there was a corridor. Its stone walls were unadorned and most of the iron holders for torches and candles were empty.

The world above had never felt more faraway. This surely felt like a fitting lair for a vampire, what with the eerie silence and the impenetrable darkness. A few narrow corridors turned to other directions, but Alfred followed the wide one he was currently walking. It was much less dusty than the deviating corridors – a tell-tale sign _someone_ walked this way frequently.

At first, he didn't realise he had stepped into a larger space than before. But then he noticed air was even colder now and there seemed to be a slight draft in it. Then he saw a lone lamp glimmering in the darkness, like a beacon in pitch black night. Below it sat two great sarcophagi.

They were ornate pieces he noted when he approached, made to be the final resting place of someone important. He shuddered again. _Their_ rest was hardly final.

There was a serious urge to stay far away from the two sarcophagi, but he reminded himself that would get him nowhere, and if the Professor's theories were right, the vampires would not pose a threat to him. So he took a deep breath, laid his candle on the pedestal of one of the two tombs, and then began to heave them open.

Alfred had been quite sure of it already, but he still felt a sinking sensation in his chest when he saw the calm, sleeping face of Herbert von Krolock. Blond locks neatly arrayed around his face and hands resting on his chest, he was a picture of youthful wellness. But his face was very pale and something about him made the young man feel very uneasy. He closed the lid quickly.

He already knew what he would find when he looked inside the second sarcophagus, but he did so anyway. Maybe it was just the need of some final confirmation. He cringed when he had got it open and peeked inside: there, as expected, lay the Count von Krolock in all his undead glory. Briefly and absurdly, Alfred felt like he should bow at the sleeping vampire.

Relaxed in sleep, he looked marginally nicer than when he was awake. Alfred surmised it was because so much of his magnetic presence came from his gaze and the keen, discerning way he regarded his surroundings. Alfred had already noticed it was a little unnerving to look straight at His Excellency for longer than a minute. But now the young man noticed crow's feet at the corners of the Count's eyes, and the peaceful expression on his face suggested he could actually be pleasant company.

Alfred thought of the Professor's bag, lost in the woods and likely buried in snow by now. There had been a stake and a hammer in that bag... right now, had he still possessed them, he could have slain this undead thing that slept so quietly there before Alfred's eyes. So helpless... almost it was hard to believe only a couple of night's ago this same man had single-handedly driven away a pack of hungry wolves.

The young man bit his lip. How could he think about killing the one who had saved his life? It _had_ been a decent thing to do, not to mention how the Count had also taken care of the Professor so that the poor old man would be buried properly. Maybe vampires were not as horrible as Alfred's old mentor had insisted...

Spontaneously he reached his hand for the face of the dormant vampire, brushing fingers across the prominent cheekbone. The skin felt smooth, but not any warmer than the air of this dismal crypt. Accidentally his fingers brushed at long hair that framed the calm face, and it felt just as silky and soft as it looked like. No man Alfred had seen before now had hair like this... somehow, it seemed to set the Count von Krolock even further apart from other men.

He pulled back his hand as though it had been burned. What was he even doing? Why had he come all the way here, only to balk when the two vampires were asleep and vulnerable? Alfred felt angry with himself. Maybe this castle was starting to mess with his head.

Quickly he replaced the lid again and thought of how he needed to get out of this dismal place.

His fingers that had touched the vampire's face tingled all the way up to the surface.

* * *

Sunset came again, and Alfred met it with uneasy heart. He felt guilty and nervous, like he was a young child who knows he has done something bad. What if the Count von Krolock knew about his visit to the crypt? Granted, he had looked like he was asleep – if that was what vampires did – but what did Alfred know about the abilities of their kind? Maybe the master of the castle would take offence, or even start to think his guest was a threat.

So the young man waited for his appearance in dread and doubt, and when Koukol knocked at his door and grunted what sounded like summons, Alfred felt like his blood turned to ice.

But he could not refuse. And there was nowhere to run.

Alfred found him in the library. Count von Krolock stood by a window, gazing out into the shadows of the evening. There was something eerily fascinating about his motionless figure; darkness was not the same around him as it was elsewhere.

He shifted when he heard Alfred approach.

"Good evening, Alfred", the tall man greeted him. His soft, pleasant voice didn't betray whether he knew Alfred had been to the crypt today. His pale face was equally fathomless.

"Good evening, Your Excellency", Alfred answered. Why did he feel like he should bow again?

"Have you considered my proposal?" asked the Count straight away. His expression remained enigmatic as ever. Whatever he expected his guest to answer, Alfred couldn't tell.

"Yes sir, I have", said the young man. For whatever reason, his cheeks felt hot. "I will accept your offer."

For a split second Alfred thought he saw exultation in the bright eyes of the vampire. His smile was unnerving too, with a flash of terribly sharp teeth. But all of that was so quickly covered under another mask that Alfred wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it.

"Excellent. I shall have the papers written for you as soon as possible", the Count said and smiled slightly. He then glanced at the great shelves, "Now that it's settled, perhaps we may start?"

"Yes, of course. What do you want me to read?" Alfred asked and shifted closer to the collection of books, ready pick up a volume.

"Why don't you choose, Alfred?" the Count said abruptly, much to the young man's surprise. He blinked and stared at the tall man, who met his gaze calmly.

"W-what?" Alfred stammered in confusion. It hadn't even occurred to him that his employer would ask _him_ to pick up the book!

Krolock cocked his head.

"I imagine a young man as learned as yourself would have plenty of suggestions. I try to keep up with the times, but I'm afraid your academic prowess surpasses my own", he stated smoothly, while his eyes glittered in that amused kind of way Alfred was already starting to recognize.

He turned away quickly, if only to hide the blush he felt warming his cheeks. Would His Excellency ever stop making him feel so... so hopelessly awkward?

"All right", he stammered nevertheless, while berating himself silently. What a perfectly foolish way to start this job! He really wasn't giving a very competent impression of himself here.

He managed to put aside his anxiety when his eyes caught the title of one play he knew well. It was _Hamlet._ When he picked up the book and leafed through it, he saw it was in its original English language. A safe choice, that one.

"What about this, sir?" he asked the Count and showed him the book. His Excellency lifted one eyebrow.

"You enjoy the works of the Bard?" he asked back.

"Well, he does have a way with words", Alfred admitted with a small smile. For a second, it looked like Krolock returned it. And this time, it was not a smug, arrogant smile.

"Indeed he does. Shall we, then?" said the Count and he gestured at the door with his hand.

In less than five minutes, they were seated in the armchairs by the fire, and Alfred opened the book. He cleared his throat, glanced at his employer, and then began reading the first act.

For a while, the only sound in the sitting room were the cracking of fire and Alfred's voice as he read aloud the play. At some point, when he had grown a little more comfortable, he glanced up from the text during a pause. His Excellency was staring into the fire and leaning his chin in the cup of his hand. For a second, Alfred wondered if he was listening at all. But as the silence lengthened, the Count swiftly looked at him and urged him to continue. And so Alfred did.

This went on for a couple of hours. They took a few breaks so that Alfred could drink a little and rest his voice. Herbert made an appearance at some point, but he got bored soon enough and vanished again, muttering under his breath. But the Count himself appeared perfectly entertained, even if he at times wore a faraway look on his face. Alfred had realised it didn't mean he wasn't listening.

But once they were done with the first two acts, His Excellency did not want Alfred to proceed to the next one – he actually wanted to talk about the play now. The young man was a little surprised first, but he hid that reaction and gathered his thoughts to respond as smartly as he could. While he often got the feeling the Count regarded him with an old aristocrat's condescension, he didn't want to seem less intelligent than he was.

An entire night could easily have gone by like this, but eventually Alfred couldn't hold back his yawn anymore, and Krolock shifted on his seat, looking like he had been completely unaware of the passage of time.

"You look tired, young Alfred. Why don't we continue tomorrow night?" he inquired, settling back in his chair and crossing his legs. Flames in the fireplace had grown small and there was less light now. In this play of shadow his eyes shone in a strange way – somehow both threatening and inviting at the same time. Alfred felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Y-yes", he stammered and got up on his feet. No matter how easy he had felt while reading and debating the play, truth remained: Count von Krolock was far, far above his own league in every conceivable way.

"Good night, then", said the vampire, a faint smile playing about his mouth.

"Good night", Alfred replied as gracefully as he was able.

He felt the gaze of his employer follow him all the way out.

* * *

Something like a routine formed over the next few days and nights. Alfred usually woke up late now, for it was usually well past midnight he had got to bed. After breakfast, he would make sure there were enough to read when the night came and perhaps prepare some topics to talk about; His Excellency was fond of debating the books and sometimes it even took more time than the actual reading. But he'd also be reviewing the Count's answers to whatever research questions he had come up with. Alfred felt it was necessary to keep up his façade of being a scientist interested in Transylvanian tradition and customs. He had to admit it was not a struggle for him, because the things Krolock told him were actually quite fascinating and the man seemed to enjoy answering his questions. Like he had promised, his knowledge on the ways of this land was vast and varying; he knew its history intimately and could share a thousand anecdotes on the character of its people. Wryly Alfred thought that if he made it home alive, he might actually come out of this with some decent research to publish.

Close to sunset he would take supper alone, and by the time he was finishing, His Excellency would appear once more. There was something like thrill up to the moment he appeared, and sometimes Alfred lost his composure and greeted the man like a blubbering fool. But the Count was always smooth and well-spoken, and Alfred couldn't help but think just how uneven a pair they were.

But some nights Krolock arrived very late, and then Alfred would notice that he didn't seem quite as deathly pale as usual, and the colour of his mouth would be especially ruddy. Remembering the Professor's theories, Alfred shuddered. He didn't need to ponder hard to guess the reason for the man's absence. It was not very reassuring to remember that whenever the Count so decided, _Alfred_ could meet a similar fate. Every once in a while, that same hungry look would appear in the vampire's eyes when he considered him, but Krolock kept his distance.

Even so, for the time being it appeared His Excellency was perfectly content to let Alfred live, and the young man hoped he could remain entertaining enough to keep this state of matters.

And so when the evening came, they would settle down in the sitting room, and depending on the Count's mood, it was either a new interview or some reading. Little by little Alfred felt like he was starting to understand the faint shifts on the vampire's face, even to the point of being able to occasionally discern emotions on it. There was wry humour accompanied by faint smiles and the amused glint in his eyes, but their glimmer became more like piercing ice when he was in bad temper, and then Alfred would know to expect short, snappy answers if he made the mistake of asking something. Yet even in his darker moods, he retained unusual air of dignity and grace about himself. Though Alfred had already known the Count von Krolock was unlike any man he had ever met, each night emphasised just how right this assessment had been.

The master of the castle was the one he most interacted with: Koukol retained his initial hard feelings, and the Count's son did not often approach Alfred. He rarely joined them either to listen the reading or just spend time. Alfred tried to be polite, but his good manners didn't seem to have any impact.

So he asked the Count one evening: "May I ask, have I offended your son somehow?"

His Excellency looked up from the paper he had been examining, and a wry smile touched his face briefly.

"Not at all. If he's sulking, it's mostly because of me", he answered and looked like he found something funny about the situation. Alfred decided he'd be better off not knowing the intricacies of relationship between vampire father and son. While they were not often in each other's presence while Alfred was around, he got the impression they were close. At least, the Count's voice always betrayed unusual warmth when he mentioned Herbert.

"But why?" Alfred asked now. If his assumptions about the two were right, he couldn't see why there would be strife between them.

The smile on the Count's face widened and became just a little unnerving.

"Because he thinks I'm greedy", came the answer, and Alfred was now unsettled enough not to want any further explanations.

Nights got usually very late for Alfred. Considering his employer/interviewee only appeared at sundown, and he expected at least a few hours of service on the top of interviews, Alfred's schedule soon became rather warped. Not that he was unfamiliar with long nights: as a student, he had got used to staying up until dawn getting ready for exams and writing papers for his university.

Then another day would begin in this strange, distant fortress of stone, and before Alfred even knew it, he had already been two weeks in the Castle von Krolock.

It was a wonder it took that long for him to be actually visited by a vampire during nighttime.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Here comes an update! It's a bit early this week, because I'm not sure I'll be able to upload this later this week, and I had one of my mad writing sprees with this one. It was fun to write, because now Alfred is getting a little deeper into this thing and actually working for Krolock.

Also what the statement at the end of the chapter about being visited a vampire means... well, I believe we shall find out soon!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't hesitate to send me your comments. They are quite helpful in improving the story and keeping the muse alive!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you liked it! It's always fun to write Herbert's POV. I rarely write Krolock's POV now, not because it's not interesting, but mostly because I want to maintain a bit of a mystery about what he's thinking. It's easier for me to keep him as this alluring and sometimes menacing character when I don't delve too deep in his head. However, Herbert is hardly as enigmatic and he allows not only a vampire point of view but also a bystander's perspective to dynamics between Krolock and Alfred.

I must say, the bit about not turning Alfred because he'd be useless as a reader may just be an excuse on Krolock's part...

 **Lyss -** I'm glad you are liking it! :) They are also very fun to write about.

 **GabsStories -** Happy to hear you're enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

The dream was different this time.

He had seen it almost every night since his coming to the castle, and it had been always the same: Alfred would stumble through woods, pursuing something he could only glimpse from afar. And the voice... it would keep calling him, so soft and smooth as no other voice he had ever heard before.

But tonight, the shape he had chased for so many nights approached _him._ Eerily it appeared from the darkness, moving as quietly as though a ghost. A cloak billowed around the shape like giant wings.

 _"Alfred..."_ the voice whispered directly into his ear, distinct and familiar, although the shape was still six feet away from him. He stood frozen there, and the woods were great and dark around him; the light of stars was dim and cold. Alfred could not move a single muscle in his body.

Cool fingers brushed against his neck. He shuddered, and the voice spoke again, _"Don't be afraid..."_

He wouldn't have been able to say anything even if he had managed to force his mouth open. He willed himself to turn, trying to see the creature haunting his dream, but saw no one. And yet the hand was there again, settling against the nape of his neck and then taking a firm hold of his head.

Then Alfred saw him. His eyes were like pits where one could fall and never rise from again. Long, dark hair whispering against deathly white skin, bony fingers that looked like talons, and a smirking mouth as it descended on his neck... he opened his mouth – to scream, to protest, to greet – but no sound came out. He felt like he was being pulled under.

 _"Give in to me, Alfred..."_

The voice was inside his head now. It was as though he was put heavily under the influence of some heady substance. His resistance crumbled and then he felt the piercing sensation on his neck when two fangs sunk in his flesh.

It hurt, of course, but there was more to it than just pain. It was a kind of surrender he had never imagined before. He was weightless and warm and dizzy. Waves like fire spread all the way through him from the place where the vampire's mouth pressed against his skin and with each wave, something was flowing out.

His life. His blood.

Alfred went limp in the arms that were now firmly grasping him. He did as he was asked: he gave in and arched back his head, surrendering himself completely under the mercy of the vampire. Whether he would live or die depended fully on what this undead man decided.

But it was all a dream, wasn't it? _Wasn't it?_

The drinking had stopped. A tongue pressed softly against the spot where his blood had flowed, caressing the tender flesh. It was soothing, in a way, and last remnants of fear vanished from him entirely. Why had he been scared in the first place? With a faintest little moan, he leaned closer into the contact. If he was dreaming, it wouldn't matter what he did.

There was a hiss, vibrating against his skin, and suddenly the arms around him were gone. Alfred woke up with a gasp, flailing in the bed as though one in the middle of a vicious attack. But even as he wildly looked around in the dark room, he saw he was alone. There was no one here, except himself. Still panting hard, he pressed his hand against where the vampire's mouth had been, but all he found was smooth, uninjured skin.

It _was_ a dream, produced by his over-excited mind and the magnetic force that was Count von Krolock.

Alfred fell back again and felt his heart slow down gradually. Once more he rubbed a hand across his neck, if just to be sure. Then he turned on his side and breathed deeply. It wasn't even dawn yet, so he might as well try and get back to sleep.

* * *

Herbert had just had a most wonderful soak in a bath and was heading to his own rooms when he came across his father in the dark corridors of Castle von Krolock. Vati was patting his mouth with a handkerchief. Herbert didn't miss the tell-tale signs: his sire had just fed. But the older vampire's eyes were veiled and his expression was strange.

The Viscount stopped and stared at his father.

"Well? Did you turn or kill him?" he wanted to know. Seeing there was only one mortal in the entire castle right now, it was not difficult to guess who had been the victim of tonight.

"I did neither", Vati stated curtly and folded his handkerchief.

Herbert blinked. So Vati _had_ gone for the jugular, but left the young man alive?

"Then should I expect him to run down the stairs any minute now, screaming as he goes?" Herbert asked at length. While the lad had come to these parts to try and be some kind of a vampire hunter and he had to know what he was dealing with, the Viscount wasn't sure he would react well to serving as Vater's meal – even if he was left alive

"No, Herbert. He was asleep during it. He will dismiss it as a dream", Vater said smoothly. He had quite the knack over controlling dreams and reading minds. Herbert still hadn't learned all the tricks his sire had mastered long ago. But was Vati good enough to make Alfred believe it hadn't been real?

"Will he?" Herbert asked dubiously. What _was_ his father thinking?

"He will have to. Otherwise, he'll have no choice but to accept some rather unpleasant facts about his situation", Vati answered with a faint smile.

Herbert grumbled. The Count wasn't exactly wrong about that. Maybe he _had_ thought about this more than his actions suggested. And yet... he had drank from Alfred, but left the lad alive. What did that even mean? It wasn't like Vati to hold back. Unless it was just some old vampire foolery: trying to maintain a regular blood source. But Herbert had yet to meet a mortal who approved of being a vampire's personal buffet. Or a vampire with sufficient self-control to keep the said mortal alive indefinitely.

He sighed. Once Vati made up his mind about something, it was next to impossible to make him change it. And so it would be a waste of time to suggest it wasn't wise to feed on Alfred and not kill or turn him. Maybe Vati was bored and thought it was entertaining to toy with the young man. And Alfred _was_ quite the charming little thing.

Or maybe this all wasn't so bad after all. For some time now, Vati had been in such a melancholy mood more often than not. However, since Alfred had arrived at the castle, Vater's spirits had been much lifted, even to the point of laughing at Herbert's jokes again and occasionally teasing his son back as well. If this young man had such a positive impact on the Count's state of mind, then maybe it didn't matter what Vati did with him. Herbert only hoped this wouldn't create a problem when the time came Alfred would be turned... or slain.

"Was he very tasty?" Herbert asked just with a hint of envy. Despite his misgivings, he knew what was what.

Vati smiled in a way that wasn't at all nice.

"Mouthwatering", was his simple answer.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, wasn't that some vampire-y fun? I sure enjoyed writing it. ;) I think Alfred may be more fascinated by the whole vampire deal than he would care to admit...

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **GabsStories -** I'm glad to hear that! Great if the story came to a need like that. :) I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

 **ghostwritten2 -** Oh, he certainly is! Probably more so than a cool-headed scientist ought to be, though he'd be horrified to admit it. But I'm glad you liked those bits!

Also thanks! I rather like this icon as well. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bright daylight woke him up. It hurt his eyes at first, and Alfred groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. All he wanted was to go back to sleep.

However, now that he was awake, his mind returned to the dream last night. The memory robbed him of all semblance of sleep. The fangs in his neck... once more, Alfred touched the place they had sunk. Was it just his imagination, or did the spot feel a little tender?

It had been so _real._ And it was quite _possible_ as well, considering he was trapped in a castle full of vampires. But there was one very good question: why was he still alive, if he hadn't been dreaming?

It made no sense at all.

With a groan he hauled himself up into a sitting position and pushed his legs over the edge of the bed. The motion made him momentarily dizzy and for a second he even thought he might pass out. What was wrong with him? When he got up on his feet with some difficulty, he felt lethargic and a little sick, as though he was having a prolonged hangover. So far he had only found a couple of mirrors in the castle, but he imagined if he should look into one right now, he would see his own unusually pale and nauseated face.

What _had_ happened last night? Alfred shuddered when he thought of the possibilities.

The idea of crawling back under the blankets was tempting. Maybe the Count would not demand him to offer his services tonight? On the other hand, what if it put the man off and caused him to finish the job? So far, Alfred had more or less pretended he was quite unaware of anything weird happening in the castle, as though that would guarantee his safety. But could he really be sure of anything in this place?

After last night, he was not so certain.

His spirits did not much improve during the day, although he even took a nap late in the afternoon. Incidentally, Koukol had cooked some liver for supper, which made Alfred lift his eyebrows. He couldn't say it had ever been his favourite thing, but the hunchback's cooking wasn't actually half bad. He felt marginally better after eating his dinner. He decided not to ask for a night off, and greeted the master of the castle as he ever did when the man joined him in the sitting room.

Even so, it did not take long for the Count to notice something was amiss. They had hardly had time to take seat by the fireplace when the man gave Alfred one of his discerning looks and narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked before Alfred had even found the right page in his book. Did he ask because he genuinely didn't know the reason and thus was innocent for Alfred's dream last night, or because he was playing some game? One could only guess.

"It's nothing. I just feel a little poorly", said the young man quickly. It was probably for the best to pretend either he didn't remember his dream, or was in denial.

"Then perhaps you should take the night off and get some rest", suggested his employer in a quiet voice.

"No, it's all right", Alfred answered and shook his head. But beneath the surface he wondered why would the vampire first take his blood and then offer him a free night. Unless that was some kind of a game, too. At this point, he could hardly tell.

"You don't _look_ all right. I've seen corpses with a healthier pallor", His Excellency pointed out. Nothing about his countenance implied he was aware of Alfred's suspicions. The young man nearly let out a hysterical little laugh at the man's choice of words; no doubt he had seen _a lot_ of corpses. But he managed to keep that sound and its unfortunate implications inside.

"Really, it's fine, sir. There was just this dream, and..." Alfred stammered and fell silent. He cleared his throat before continuing, "It's silly, Your Excellency. It's stupid to even think of it."

"Let me be the judge of that", said the Count in nondescript tone. "Perhaps I may be of help."

Alfred met the brilliant blue eyes of the man opposite himself. Krolock looked like a perfectly helpful host who is genuinely concerned for his guest's well-being, but the young man knew better than to fall for it. He couldn't help the thought: _You're a vampire. And you bit me... I think._ But at least he didn't say that out loud. God only knew what would happen if he did.

Krolock regarded him, head cocked to one side, and his eyes were veiled. It started to make Alfred a little nervous and he knew he had to say _something._

"Ever since I came here, I have had these dreams of getting lost in the woods again", he said at last, though his voice came out thinner than he would have liked. "And the wolves are hunting me. Last night, I think... I think one of them got to me."

Well, that was not completely truthful. He did not think for one second that whatever chased him in the dreams was a pack of wolves. Certainly last night it had not been some beast of the woods. But how could he say that to the Count?

"It was a nightmare", His Excellency stated, and his voice was completely calm and bland.

"I told you it was silly, sir", Alfred said defensively and looked away.

There was a silence. The young man stared at the floor and clutched his book in his hands. He noticed only now they were sweating a little. A shiver ran down his spine and once more he felt the urge of rubbing his neck. The memory of fangs piercing through his skin was disturbingly vivid, as though it was merely minutes since the dream instead of many hours.

"You needn't be frightened of your dreams, Alfred. As long as you are in my service, you are quite safe", said the Count in a quiet, velvety tone that made him tremble. And it was not just in fear.

 _Even from you?_ he thought to himself. Alfred couldn't stop himself from glancing at the vampire and meeting his eyes when the thought crossed his mind. The Count stared at him silently, hands gripping the armrests of his chair. The man was completely still and yet... somehow Alfred felt he was only seconds away from leaping straight to his neck. He swallowed hard.

"And I am very grateful for all that you have done for me", he managed at last and looked down, knowing there was nothing he could do if the vampire _did_ decide to bite him again. "I know the least I owe you is my trust. You saved my life, sir. I would be dead in the woods if you hadn't found me."

He wasn't regarding Krolock's face then, but from the corner of his eye, he saw the way his hands relaxed on armrests. Something very small but also very significant changed about his posture. The air of danger that had so suddenly intensified about him was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Indeed", came the answer at last, almost gentle in tone. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't", Alfred agreed and let out a breath he hadn't noticed holding. Abruptly he felt he was safe again.

Another silence fell, but he wasn't sweating anymore. He relaxed too, and knew he wasn't going to die tonight. Something about what he had said had made the vampire change his mind – _if_ it was Alfred's death he had been pondering while he had stared the young man with sheer menace about him like a shadow.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and get some rest?" His Excellency asked after a while. "It would be unfortunate if you got sick."

"I'll be fine", Alfred said, until a sudden idea occurred to him. Something that could either make the Count angry, or perhaps... soften him a little. Just enough that he would be slightly more reluctant to consider Alfred's death.

So he continued carefully, "But maybe if... if it's not too much of a violation of our contract, _you_ could read tonight for _me,_ sir?"

After all, Krolock had a very pleasant voice. It was rich and soft and deep, and it would be very nice to listen to him when one ignored for a while that he was in fact a vampire.

Alfred dared to look at the man's face and saw that he was surprised. However, the expression melted into a faint smile. For a moment Alfred felt like he could glimpse some real warmth in the Count's eyes. And it actually made him look like he was alive.

"Why not? I suppose it might be entertaining", Krolock said at last and reached his bony hand towards Alfred. "May I have the book?"

"Yes, sir", answered the human and with a smile, he gave the book to his undead employer.

Their fingers brushed, warm skin against cool, and in that moment Alfred was everything but afraid.

* * *

What Herbert found in the sitting room was unexpected.

Not that the whole affair from the start hadn't been peculiar. Vati's sudden whim to hire a wayward student from Königsberg as a reader surely made very little sense. But even then, Herbert did not expect to find his father doing the actual reading while the lad was curled up in the second chair, knees pulled against his chest and his head resting against the armrest. However absurd this setting was, at least his sire appeared to be right about some things. He didn't think Alfred would seem so peaceful if last night's dream had seriously disturbed him. Apparently he _had_ dismissed it... or pretended so. But in that case, why would he be falling asleep so comfortably in the armchair while the Count von Krolock read out loud?

Something more was going on here.

Herbert had arrived so quietly, the young man was not disturbed by it. He was already fast asleep by the looks of it. Vati stopped reading when Herbert approached – a book by one of his beloved German philosophers – and he looked up at the Viscount.

"What now? Did _he_ suddenly decide to employ _you?"_ Herbert asked dryly, glancing at the sleeping human. He looked absolutely delicious there, curled up in a ball and his neck exposed. What a careless thing to do in the middle of vampires! Suddenly Herbert's mouth went very dry and he ached to get over and sink his teeth in that tender little neck. But a warning hiss from Vati quickly cut the wings from that idea.

No one touched this human. Not even Herbert.

"He was feeling unwell. I believe I drank a little too much last night", said Vater at length. He did not meet Herbert's eyes.

The Viscount sighed and refrained from saying _"I told you so"._ He knew it wouldn't change Vater's mind. But even so, now that Vati had tasted the young man's blood, how long would it be before Alfred was killed?

Herbert looked at his father, sitting there completely calm with a book in his hands, and a clear, placid look in his eyes. There was no unbearable hunger. Just... something that could either be protective or possessive. Or maybe it was _both._ But however one chose to interpret it, the warning was plain: _don't touch Alfred._

 _Maybe not now or tomorrow or even the night after,_ Herbert thought to himself and glanced at the sleeping mortal, _but your days are still numbered._

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like there's plenty of fascination going on, even though Herbert has his doubts! I rather enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you liked it too!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** Glad you liked it! I think someone got a little too excited there, and poor Alfred gets sick as a result! But we'll see how that will impact things.

Looking at the musical, I think there always is some ambivalence in Alfred as far as vampires and Krolock especially go. He may be scared, but he's also intrigued. And I think something similar goes for Krolock. Well, obviously he's not scared, but he does have some real fascination for this young student, not just cruel vampiric intentions.

Also I think the musical makes it pretty clear Krolock does have some serious skill in manipulating dreams. Heck, just look at _Carpe Noctem!_ Somehow, he always comes across as more "magical" of the two Krolocks, if that's the right word for it. Like, maybe Herbert has some telepathic powers too, but I don't get the impression they go to the same degree as his father's.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred didn't dream that night at all.

There was no running in the dark, or chasing shapes he couldn't see clearly, or encountering a hungry vampire. It was just deep, peaceful darkness, and he emerged from it feeling much better than yesterday.

He became aware of one strange fact, though. Alfred's last memory of the previous night had been listening to Krolock's voice in the light of fire, and his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. The moment had been so unusually peaceful, and for once he had not felt any anxiety or uncertainty for how things would turn out.

He had fallen asleep in that chair. So how he was now waking up in the bed of his own guestroom, safely tucked under the blankets?

Alfred sat up and looked around. Sunlight streamed inside and Koukol had already come and gone, leaving the trolley without Alfred even waking up to notice it. He must really have been out of it last night. Well, at least he felt a little better now, and a bit stronger. Rest had done him a lot of good.

It would just have been nice to know how he had got there... or not. Alfred shivered. He was afraid to think of the possibilities. And even more so he was to analyze why he felt that knot forming in his stomach when he imagined strong, white hands picking him up once more and carrying him like he weighed nothing.

Before he even knew it, he was rubbing his neck again, and felt confounded as soon as he realized what he was doing. The spot felt branded now, even though there was no physical sign of the vampire actually biting him. But after last night, he was fairly sure it had been no dream. And the memory of fangs piercing through his skin remained too vivid to be just a product of his over active imagination.

But at least he knew now it might not end badly, after all. The conversation before the Count had started to read for him and he had fallen asleep listening to the soft voice of his employer... Alfred wasn't sure how or why, but it had changed something. The relationship between him and His Excellency was not the same as before.

This notion surely grew in his mind over the course of several few nights. Krolock was not quite so distant or condescending as in the start. His attitude was friendlier now and occasionally even _warm._ Alfred did not feel so on the edge in his presence, but rather grew to expect it in a positive sort of mood. He looked forward to their talks, and to the moments the Count would tell him to put aside the book. Little by little, Alfred began to trust that he wouldn't be eaten after all.

Yet even then, though he now felt more comfortable in the castle than he had ever thought possible, one problem remained unresolved: he was currently living in a nest of vampires.

There were more of them than just the two Krolocks, he had realized soon enough. Though he didn't see them, he certainly _heard_ them. Alfred had not forgotten his second night in the castle and the way he had been herded deeper into the darkness of the great and ancient building. They had not approached him since then, and he suspected the Count had laid down some law, but there were times he heard the whisperings and movings in the deep shadows.

And evidence that Krolock was one of them was already overwhelming. Granted, he was more sophisticated and at times even human-like, but moments came almost nightly when something about him betrayed he no longer belonged to the ranks of mankind.

However, it was not talked about, even though Alfred was sure neither of them had managed to fool the other about the facts of this situation. What was more, he believed both of them were fully aware of truths behind the lies they were telling one another. It was an absurd status quo and sooner or later it would have to break.

But what could he do? Once more, Alfred tried to think of what the Professor would advise. Unfortunately, he had no idea. Come to think of it, he wasn't certain what his mentor had meant to do if they ever found actual vampires – well, aside from the staking bit. Had Abronsius even planned this far?

As far as he could see, there were two options open to him. He could let things go as they had until now, and probably go mad eventually from the pressure and tension and not knowing what would happen. Or, he could actually confront the vampire and request for some kind of an honest agreement. After past few nights and Krolock's new-found cordiality, he was a little more hopeful that honesty could be possible... and that it wouldn't end badly for him.

It took him a couple of nights to get himself together and feel brave enough to approach his employer with this matter. Even then, he felt jittery up until the moment His Excellency appeared in the sitting room, striding confidently like he owned the world. Alfred swallowed. He suddenly felt very small and a part of him would dearly have liked to chicken out of this. But he had to be brave, or nothing was going to happen and he would just be getting more and more frustrated and nervous.

"Sir, may I talk to you?" he asked cautiously, and hated how meek his voice came out. While he was never going to stand equal with the Count, who could put kings and emperors to shame with his natural dignity and authority, at least he'd have liked to make some impression of capability and confidence.

"Of course you may", Krolock replied with a faint smile before taking seat and crossing his legs. He was a picture of congeniality as he sat there, curiously waiting for Alfred to continue.

The human hesitated for a second, while the vampire regarded him expectantly. It was now too late to draw back.

"Do you promise me that I am safe, no matter what happens?" he asked the Count and met his eyes without a blink. Was it just his imagination, or did the man look a little surprised at his question? It was so hard to read that face sometimes.

Be that as it may, Krolock regarded him silently for a moment before he answered.

"You have my word, Alfred", he said at last. Well, Alfred didn't know what a vampire's word counted for, but could he hope for anything better?

He swallowed. _Here goes nothing._

"Did you drink my blood that one night when I had the nightmare? When I was sick afterwards?" he asked. His voice was not as strong or fearless as he'd have liked, but it was a major accomplishment he was able to get this question out at all.

Blue, fathomless eyes met his own. More than ever before Alfred felt like a tiny creature that is being studied by a much larger and stronger predator, and he was sure Krolock was now pondering whether to kill him right there or not... trying to decide if his word was worth keeping.

The Count stood up. Was it just Alfred's fear, or did he actually grow taller and more terrifying than usual? It almost looked like the darkness behind him in the room thickened.

"Are you sure you want to walk down this path?" Krolock asked as he took a step closer to the human.

"I'd rather die with the truth than live any longer in a lie", Alfred replied and watched in growing dread as the vampire approached him... slowly, and every motion even and calculated.

He swallowed and felt obliged to point out, "You gave me your word."

The Count stopped right on the front of him, towering over Alfred's smaller frame easily.

"Do you trust my word?" he asked in a low, velvety voice. He was staring down at the human now, and Alfred met the deep, intense gaze with wide eyes. He couldn't have looked away if he had wanted.

"I... I want to", he whispered almost inaudibly. Then, a little bit stronger, "You didn't kill me the first time, though I was helpless and there was no one to stop you."

Krolock's eyes narrowed slightly.

"There is no one to stop me _now",_ he pointed out and leaned closer by a few inches. His lips were slightly parted and Alfred could see the tips of his fangs.

"No one", Alfred agreed, "Except _yourself."_

Tension had been growing higher and higher until now, but suddenly, he felt like it collapsed. The look in the vampire's eyes changed and he studied Alfred less with hunger, and more with curiosity and even some wonder. He had been leaning closer, but now he pulled slightly back again, brow knitted as though there was something he saw and didn't understand.

"Indeed", the Count said at last and took a step back. Alfred let out a breath and felt his muscles relaxing gradually. There was no more danger in the air. Somehow, though he wasn't so sure what exactly did the trick, the things he said had this... _impact_ on his employer. Maybe he was revealing more than he had realized. And maybe the Count read subtleties more keenly than he could even imagine.

Be that as it may, His Excellency returned to his seat again, and things were normal once more: there was no sensation of darkness growing deeper, or the master of the castle looming like a giant shadow over everything. He looked like a perfectly pleasant host again as he gestured Alfred to take seat as well.

Alfred complied. He wasn't sure how to handle the knowledge he had just avoided being viciously killed _again._

"Why did you come to Transylvania?" Krolock asked at length, regarding Alfred with thoughtful eyes.

"Professor Abronsius wanted to find and study your kind", Alfred answered slowly. It felt good to finally be able to speak honestly. "He believed proving your existence was going to make him famous."

"Was that all you were going to do?" came the next question.

"... no. He also wanted to... to try and prove some theories. Especially one about you and stakes", Alfred admitted softly. It felt odd to be saying all this out loud. Only a little while ago he'd have been sure it would get him killed.

The Count watched him with narrowed eyes again.

"And did you fancy proving that theory, too?" he inquired. There was faintest bit of steel in his otherwise smooth voice.

"I'm not sure I could have done it, even if he told me to", Alfred said and looked down. "I... I think the Professor was wrong about a lot of things. You're not the horrible monster he said you would be."

There was a silence for some minutes. Alfred kept his eyes down, but he could feel the Count's stare. If during his first nights here someone had told him they could talk about this so calmly, he would never have believed it. But here they were, and as moments passed, he became more and more hopeful that he would survive indeed.

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Krolock now.

Alfred lifted up his eyes to meet those of the Count. They regarded him half in disbelief, half in fascination.

"You saved my life", he stated softly. "And you haven't killed me yet, though you have had a thousand opportunities by now. It has to mean something."

"I suppose it does", His Excellency agreed slowly. But what it _did_ mean, Alfred wasn't sure either of them knew.

"And what about your professor's research?" the Count asked then.

"It was always his passion while I was just an assistant. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even very convinced in the start we would find anything in this land", Alfred replied slowly. He winced then, "And he might have been able to get away with it. Everybody knew he was a bit... odd. But if I went back and tried to publish a book about vampires, I would be laughed out of Königsberg. It would be the end of my career in academia. But you have already told me a lot of very interesting and useful things, Your Excellency. It doesn't have to be a lie that I'm writing a book about your country."

Of course, there had been no words on _if_ Alfred would be allowed to leave. But he decided it was not bad idea to just put the idea there, now that the Count seemed to be in a compliant mood. Maybe there was a chance of coming up with some kind of an agreement that satisfied them both.

"So you _are_ studying me, nonetheless?" Krolock asked in wry humour. Alfred couldn't help but smile.

"If it doesn't bother you too much. Though I promise I won't be enacting any theories about stakes on you, Your Excellency", he said, his tone more of a gentler kind. The Count's eyes glinted and Alfred took this to mean the man was amused.

The human hesitated for a bit, and then asked, "Am I still your reader, sir?"

Now a smile appeared on Krolock's face. His eyes grew a little warmer, too, and Alfred was taken aback by how _nice_ this undead man could appear.

"If it doesn't bother you that your employer is a vampire, why shouldn't you be?"

* * *

"Well, what is it?"

Herbert's question was delivered close to dawn, when he and his father were making their way down to the crypt. Vati had been very quiet tonight, with a thoughtful, faraway expression that left only when Herbert addressed to him.

Vati looked at him now and Herbert could have sworn there was something incredulous about his face.

"Can you believe that our young guest bluntly asked me tonight if I drank his blood?" said the Count, sounding both amused and a little bewildered.

Herbert blinked and didn't at first know what to say. Was his father going to stop delivering these highly unlikely, near absurd statements any time soon? What was he even getting himself into with the boy?

"And how did you respond, Vater? Should I be prepared to find his body stuffed in some cupboard?" Herbert asked darkly. He wasn't sure what he expected his sire to answer.

"Of course not. He's very much alive. We had quite the pleasant conversation... it so happens he has no qualms continuing to work for me", said Vati. A faint smile lingered on his face.

Surely he didn't believe the lad had agreed to continue his employment for any other reason than staying alive? But Herbert did not ask this out loud.

"So what are you going to do with him?" he inquired instead of his initial question.

"Why should I do anything with him? The lad is perfectly fine as he is", Vater answered calmly. Then a strange expression appeared on his features, "He was rather charming, actually."

The Viscount frowned. What Vati was saying suggested something quite unfortunate and potentially dangerous. Not that Herbert hadn't had his suspicions from the moment his sire had stated he had offered a job to their guest, but he had tried to tell himself it was just some new kind of game. But if Vati actively thought this young man was _charming..._ he was obviously on a slippery slope now, and he was starting to slide faster to what could become a horrible mess. That was what usually happened when a vampire tried to have some sort of a relationship with a human.

He thought of what he could say. It would be useless to point out the obvious: Vati knew all this just as well as he did. But it had always been a weakness of his, finding a human and hoping maybe _this one_ would be able to make it all right. One would think after three hundred years, he'd know better. Momentarily Herbert considered he would be doing them both a favour if he went and drank and turned the young man right now.

On the other hand, Vati had never called the innkeeper's daughter _charming..._ what did that mean for him? And for Herbert? Well, probably it meant at least that he would be in enormous trouble if he even tasted Alfred's blood, to say nothing of turning him.

Vati looked like he was lost to his thoughts again, but Herbert broke the silence at last. They were now standing before their sarcophagi and the cool, calming silence of the crypt beckoned them to sleep. But the Viscount wanted to know this much.

"Does _he_ think that _you_ are charming?" he asked tentatively. At least, based on times Herbert had observed the young man reading for Vati, he had seemed much less afraid of the Count von Krolock than one would have expected. Maybe the lad and his professor both had lost their touch with reality.

Vater's eyes flashed quickly and his mouth tightened into a displeased line. He always hated it when Herbert caught him red-handed with this kind of sentimental foolishness. Depending on the night, it was either the upside or the downside of knowing someone for three hundred years.

"Why don't you ask him?" Vati asked back sharply. He looked straight at Herbert now, and made another question: "Why do you care about him so much?"

"It's not _him_ I care about, Vati", Herbert answered, serious for once. "I worry about _you._ And I wonder if you know what you are doing, and... if this will end badly. This Alfred is young and naive and I get the feeling he lacks proper sense of self-preservation. He is not as afraid of you as he should be. Can't you see how that's dangerous for you both?"

Vater's expression softened a little when Herbert admitted his concern. It was the silent understanding between them: though the world changed and all things they had known turned to dust, they took care of one another. It was the constant of Herbert's world, and always had been.

"Herbert, I appreciate your concern, though it is not necessary for you to worry over me. The boy is entertaining but I will not hesitate when the time comes to choose between killing him or making him one of us", Vati said smoothly. He sounded perfectly calm and confident, like all this was already planned out in his mind.

The Viscount managed to smile, but truth be told he was still not entirely convinced. Vati had already let the young man live this long and Herbert didn't trust he wasn't going to change his mind.

Well, There is only so much a son can do for his stubborn father. Maybe all he could do now was just sit back and watch the chips fall where they may.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** And here's an update at last! I hope you enjoyed it. :)

I wondered if Alfred taking up the matter of vampirism with Krolock in this chapter came too soon, but on the other hand, that's just the way story demanded to go. I enjoyed writing that exchange between them very much, and perhaps it takes their relationship to an entirely new level. It simply seems to me that Alfred, who has long since figured who and what his host/employer is, wouldn't be able to keep pretending ignorance for long. But he also shows a kind of courage and nerve that really fascinates Krolock very much and, ultimately, causes him to keep from turning or killing Alfred in this chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your comments are most appreciated.

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, the lad is definitely getting deeper here! In fact that seems to go both ways. ;) Thank you for your compliments! I admit I've been pretty pleased with my writing in this story, too. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **Calimera -** I am happy to hear this story is bringing you joy! Yes, it seems like a interesting setting and it has so much potential. I wanted to see how Krolock might approach Alfred and how the relationship would unfurl if there weren't others to distract them, so to speak.

I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred supposed it was a bit of a joke, really. The way he ended up working for eccentric, aged men seemed now like it was becoming a trend for him. First he had got the job as Professor Abronsius' assistant, now he was working as a reader for a vampire count in the middle of wildest Transylvania. Truly, it couldn't get more weird than this.

Logically thinking, he probably shouldn't even be alive anymore. Why hadn't the vampire killed him the first chance he got? Moreover, one would assume the Count would at least take his life the moment he declared out loud that he knew the truth. But here he was, still very much alive.

What held Krolock's hand? Alfred could tell the man had contemplated taking his life last night, perhaps been minutes away from doing it. He still wasn't sure what it had been about his words that had made the Count reject the option. Whatever the case, he was not dead and that was a major accomplishment in his situation.

But it also meant something else: things couldn't go as they had until now. Something would have to change. Or, at least Alfred expected so when he was reading over the questions he had drafted for the night following their confrontation. They had to do with the folk tales, but though this subject would normally have interested him greatly, now he could hardly focus. He was thinking of very different set of questions he'd like to make, but wasn't sure how the Count would react.

 _How did you become a vampire? Does it hurt to be turned? Did you change Herbert? How long have you been like this? What is it like to be a vampire?_

 _How_ _does it feel like to drink blood?_

 _What did you feel when you drank mine?_

Alfred leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. He wondered if the Count would mind it much if he asked at least few of these questions... surely he would understand Alfred's curiosity? Here he was, staying as a guest to a genuine vampire, and there was some kind of an agreement he wouldn't be killed! It had to mean the Count would not be opposed to sharing at least something.

Of course, he would have to be careful not to overstep. He was curious but not rude, and he didn't want Krolock to regret letting him live.

So, when he approached the sitting room that night, he had their current book and his official questions ready, but he was also thinking of how he might introduce this other topic to his host/employer.

The Count stood by the fire with a poker in his hand, his silhouette dark against the roaring flames. He almost looked like he was wielding some sort of a blade in his hand. For a second, Alfred thought he appeared as though some kind of a dark, vengeful figure from a strange fairy tale. The human shook his head then, berating himself for such fanciful thoughts, and approached His Excellency with greetings.

When they were seated and Alfred was shuffling with his papers and the book, he could suddenly feel a pair of discerning eyes staring at him.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked the Count, like he had known from the moment Alfred had stepped inside that there was something he would like to ask.

"I was just wondering... well, about you, sir. You and your kind", said the human after a moment's hesitation. "And I wanted to ask if you... you'd be willing to tell me about what it's like."

Krolock's eyes narrowed and in them appeared something cool and unfriendly.

"Did you not say you were not going to study vampires?" he asked Alfred. Why was he suddenly hostile, when previously this idea seemed to have entertained him in some way? But whatever the reason, Alfred knew it was not wise to let him think Alfred was reconsidering the idea of taking up Professor Abronsius' research.

"And I'm not! I promise. I'm not asking as a scientist. And I'm not writing any of it down. It's just... I'd like to know more about you, sir. About your world. I never thought I would get to talk with one of your kind", Alfred replied quickly, speaking in earnest.

The Count's face softened a little and he seemed to grow less tense. He crossed his feet and regarded Alfred with something like gentle amusement.

"I suppose it makes sense you would be curious. I rarely interact very long with humans, and even less usual it is with them knowing what I am", he said and amusement became melancholy. Alfred could well see why that was. Suddenly he wondered if this man was very lonely.

His Excellency shook his head and looked at Alfred again, his eyes sharp and collected once more. He asked, "Well, what do you want to know?"

The human smiled brightly. Who would have thought? Here he was, sitting comfortably with a vampire who was actually friendly to him, and he was allowed to ask questions few if any mortals had got to propose! He decided he probably shouldn't start with the personal questions, even if they were the ones that most fascinated him.

So Alfred put aside the book and papers and crossed his hands in his lap. He looked at the Count, who was regarding him expectantly, and made his first question: "What is it like, being turned?"

Krolock grimaced, his elegant features twisting into a sneer momentarily.

"It's quite horrible, to tell you the truth. Your sire drinks your blood to the point of death, and then he or she makes the choice of either killing you, or letting you come back. But either way, you die", he answered in a tone that chilled Alfred to his bone. Krolock sighed and went on, "And then you come back again. It's not rebirth; being born implies being _alive._ Many of us go mad when they return, and never become like their human selves again. So you could say that new vampires often are insane both with hunger and death."

"And then?" Alfred asked in a breathless little voice. He was now leaning forward in his chair, eager to hear more. He made a silent side note in his mind: Krolock did not seem like he was out of his mind, so that was a good thing. Right?

"You just know you are not the same anymore. You see and feel things you never imagined before, and you are impossibly hungry. It can make you lose your mind all over again. It never really goes away... there's an emptiness inside of you and no matter how hard or long you try, you cannot truly sate it", said the Count. He was looking away now, but Alfred saw the sadness on his features. His own heart ached, too, though he didn't know why.

"But you learn to control it, don't you?" Alfred asked carefully. It seemed like a reasonable assumption. Otherwise, he didn't think he would even be alive right now.

"To an extent, yes. But there is always danger of slipping. And most of us don't even bother to try", the vampire said with a dark smile on his features.

"Why do you try, then?" Alfred dared to inquire, though he wasn't sure it was a safe question to ask. Not that he wasn't glad the Count held on to some resemblance of humanity and he surely appreciated all efforts against beastly actions, but he did wonder what motivated his employer.

"Because the reward is relative clarity. And that is highly preferable to becoming an animal", Krolock answered. Something severe passed across his face momentarily, and the human wondered what he was thinking of then. He could only guess at the musings of an undead. Krolock sighed and continued to speak, "I had to learn to control it when I was newly turned. For my son was very young and his mother was gone, and if I had simply succumbed, he would have been all alone. And so I tried, for his sake. I still do. Without him, I would have given up long ago."

Alfred looked at the man with wide eyes. This was something he had not expected. This, if anything, was proof of emotions. Proposition A: vampires could love. Or, at least Count von Krolock did.

He would have liked to pursue that idea more, but then he noted the expression on the man's face: grief and pain were clear for him to see. A twinge of guilt slashed in his breast and Alfred decided not to prod at the topic any more than this. He did not want to make his employer feel like it was a mistake to answer his questions.

He shifted on his seat and tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. It was obviously time for new line of questions.

"Can you tell me why you're never around during daytime? Is sunlight harmful for you?" he asked at length.

The Count lifted his eyebrows.

"Are you hoping to find out my weaknesses so that you can use them against me?" he asked back.

"What could I do to you, even if I wanted to?" Alfred answered and shook his head. Truth be told, if he had a stake in his hand and Krolock could not stop him, he wasn't sure he could actually go through with it. Even when he had sneaked into the crypt and seen the vampire sleeping helpless in his sarcophagus, Alfred had only felt fascinated.

His Excellency considered him for a minute, until he spoke once more.

"Sun is not harmful to a vampire, if you cover yourself properly", he said at length, still studying Alfred with keen eyes, "but it does weaken us, make us more vulnerable. And if one is exposed to direct sunlight for too long, it will make one's skin burn and blister. It's rather unpleasant. I once even went blind in light."

Alfred looked at him in surprise.

"You used to go out in sunlight?" he asked in wonder.

Krolock smiled darkly again.

"Indeed. But it was a long time ago, when I still thought I could simply will myself to become more human again", he said in a quiet, grim voice. "I learned better soon enough. Night is... more natural for my kind. And it is a time when _you_ are more vulnerable against _us."_

Alfred couldn't help but shudder. Yes, he was quite vulnerable if the Count decided he had outlived his usefulness. And yet... maybe this conversation meant the master of the castle was becoming more agreeable to the idea of sparing him.

"Do you... do you always kill your prey?" Alfred asked. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Blue, fathomless eyes met his own and held him captive. He didn't know what he felt more: nervous or mesmerized.

"Not always", came the soft answer. The way Krolock was looking at him then, it was as though the man was wordlessly asking whether he _really_ wanted to know this. It was a very good question. But then, he was the one who had asked to interview a vampire.

"What is feeding like?" Alfred inquired then, pushing other thoughts from his mind.

The vampire thought about the question for a while, perhaps to find words to describe it.

"It is... more than just sustenance. When you are feeding, for that precious moment you don't feel the hunger. And it is a pleasure where you easily lose yourself, if you are not careful", he said slowly, looking away with a faraway expression on his features. He let out a small sigh, "Hungry vampires are vicious creatures. It can be monstrous when they come across a mortal. It's easier to stay in control when you feed regularly."

The human sat silent for a minute, wondering if he should make his next question, or leave it untouched. But the Count lifted one eyebrow and made him feel like he already knew what was on his mind.

"Why didn't you turn or kill me when you drank from me?" Alfred asked at last, knowing he could not dismiss it now.

A slight smile curved Krolock's mouth. And his eyes glimmered in a very strange way.

"Because it would have been a terrible waste", he merely said. Was that the whole truth? Alfred could only guess. The Count would not tell him anything he did not want to share.

He was still thinking of this when Krolock suddenly shifted on his seat, and his expression became the usual collected one.

"I believe that is enough for now. One shouldn't reveal all one's secrets at once", he said smoothly, yanking Alfred back to the present. He would surely have liked to ask some more questions, but like he had figured out from the start, a measure of compliance was always a good idea with His Excellency. And he wasn't sure of how the man would react to cheeky attitude.

"Of course, sir", Alfred said readily and lifted up the book in his lap again, preparing to read out loud for his employer.

As he leafed through pages, he wondered if they would ever get to a point where he could comfortably ask the questions that truly intrigued him. But then, as Alfred thought of it, a notion rose to him: what would it take to get to such openness with this man?

And secondly, did he dare to find out?

* * *

Since his coming to the Castle von Krolock, Alfred felt like the dynamics of his relationship with the Count were constantly shifting.

First, Krolock had appeared to him in the darkness as saviour, pulling him from snow and carrying him to safety. Then some threads of menace had appeared when Alfred had realized just what this man was. These remained even as they made their business deal, and nights passed with Alfred either reading or interviewing the master of the castle.

He knew the menace had nearly actualized the night he had confronted the Count about blood-drinking. But something had held his hand, and so Alfred still lived. Somehow, he now felt, that moment of honesty had changed things yet again. There was something... well, he wouldn't call it _friendship_ per say, but he felt like the Count regarded him more positively now, and vice versa. At least he wasn't so afraid he would be killed some time soon.

What Alfred did know was the way he looked forward to evenings, and to the moment His Excellency joined him. The Count would appear from the shadows and he would not appear so threatening; instead, often it was with that faint smile and a soft greeting. Perhaps he too waited for the time spent together and appreciated the company of his reader? Moments came Alfred even forgot what his employer was, and his own manner became bolder than he had ever thought possible.

He didn't realize it then, but the lines were already blurring.

And there were actual conversations, not just talk related to Alfred's job or research. On an occasion, His Excellency might even make a comment that could be regarded as a joke. His sense of humour could sometimes be dark and a little disturbing, but more often it was of a wry brand that Alfred could accept and found amusing. Soon enough he found himself wondering if _he_ was able to make the Count laugh; it didn't seem like an easy thing to do, for the man was always so calm and collected, and his true emotions could only be guessed at most of the time. Even making him smile seemed like an unusual accomplishment.

Then, one night, this relationship took yet another unexpected turn. For that night His Excellency did something Alfred hadn't known he was capable of or interested in: he was there _for him._

It was halfway through his third week in the castle. Alfred had felt a little down for a couple of nights. His mind was not so much in the things he did and his dreams were troubled, even though the nightmare from before had not haunted him ever since the night he had confronted the Count about the vampire problem.

"Are you unwell, Alfred? I promise, I haven't been drinking from you", he noted in dry tones that actually made Alfred snort softly in laughter. But his amusement was shortly lived.

"I was just... thinking of my family. I miss them", he answered quietly and lowered his eyes to stare at his lap.

"Why don't you tell me about them?" asked the Count suddenly. He closed the book in his hands and regarded Alfred with something that could almost be called sympathetic.

Alfred hesitated for a moment before he began to speak. Of what consequence could his little life be to someone who had lived centuries? But the man seemed genuinely interested.

"My mother is a sweet, kind woman. She's just lovely. She was a daughter of a wealthy old family and they didn't like it when she married my father... she hasn't spoken with them ever since. I think it still pains her, though she rarely says anything to us. She's a wonderful singer and I think she could have performed on all the European stages, if her family and faith had allowed."

"Really? She would let _that_ prevent her?" Krolock asked. It was clear from his tone which reason he disapproved of more, and Alfred put that observation carefully away for further examination.

"Well, it's not for the reason you might think. She loves music and our house was always full of it when I was a child. It's just she thinks it would be prideful and greedy to use her voice to win earthly riches and fame. She's what you would call a true Christian", Alfred explained quickly. Krolock seemed unconvinced, but he did not pursue that topic for more.

"What about your father?" he asked instead.

"He's a stern, ambitious man. I suppose he never forgave how my mother's family treated him. He's a merchant, you see, and he has been struggling for years to truly get his business to flourish. It's been only a few years that it has really started to grow. But he has always expected much from us – his children, I mean. And if we came home with poor grades or a teacher's scolding... well, it was always the surest way to get a whipping. What affection he has is fully for our mother", Alfred said and bit the inside of his lip. Behind his eyes, tears of old shame and failure burned. And he recalled the cold, keen glances of his father and how clear it was he could never be enough in the man's eyes no matter how hard he tried.

But then a soft voice spoke interrupted his painful musings pulling him back again.

"The thought of your father troubles you. Why is that? Did he do more than just give you a good whipping?" asked the Count slowly. His eyes were firmly fixed on Alfred's face, unblinking and strange. Abruptly Alfred felt like there was something very dangerous about the man's countenance, though not necessarily towards _him._ He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"No, it wasn't like that. He's just very good at making you feel like your'e not good enough", he answered quickly and wiped a hand across his eyes. To start to cry would just be proving whatever his father thought of him.

"Would you then say you are your mother's child?" Krolock asked after a brief silence. Alfred blinked – he had not expected such a question.

"... I suppose. At least, I look more like than I look like my father. And it's always been easier to talk to her than to him", he admitted.

Krolock was quiet for a bit, until he asked, "Do you have siblings?"

"Yes, I do. Matthias is the eldest. Father trains him to run the business – he's the heir and will take over when the time comes. He's much like Father... they both are, really. My sister Frieda, you see, she's got his ambition and our mother's talent. Her teachers say she'll soon be the star of the opera in Königsberg", he answered, smiling a bit when speaking of his brother and sister. Though they were much like their father, they had some of Mother's gentleness to soften their moods.

He fell silent for a moment before he went on again.

"I'm the youngest. I had enough success in school that Father put me through university. I don't suppose I ever had any other prospects... I know he expects nothing less than a professor's office from me. He's always asking why haven't I got my doctorate yet", Alfred said and frowned slightly. He let out a sigh, "That's partly the reason I came here, you see. I wanted to show him that I could do this. That I was braver and more capable than he thought me. And you see, it's hard to shine in the academia. It takes a little bit of madness to rise above the norm. I thought maybe Professor Abronsius was just that. But even he was... well, sometimes it felt like he simply forgot that I exist. I don't suppose I really meant to him much beyond what I could do for him"

"You _are_ above the norm, Alfred", said the Count sternly. "And you are braver than you even understand. Do you not see the nerve it takes to sit opposite a vampire and remain so calm? To turn the wheel of your own fate as you have?"

He leaned forward in his seat, blue eyes flaming, and against Alfred's expectations his long and slender fingers brushed against his palm in a gesture that was both comforting and unusual. The vampire's voice grew a little louder and fiercer when he continued, "As for your father and this professor – if they did not see you for the bright young man that you are, then I can only assume they are either blind or fools. Perhaps both."

Warmth spread over Alfred's cheeks and he looked down once more. But it was not for any other reason except the fact that he wasn't used to being praised so, and so the pleasure he felt at it took him unawares. The palm Krolock's fingers had just brushed felt very warm. He stared at it and flexed his fingers; the sensation of touch lingered.

"Thank you", he whispered, glancing at the face of the Count a little shyly. If he expected to see the man smile, he was wrong. For now His Excellency regarded him with a slight frown.

"People don't treat you very well, do they, Alfred?" he asked at length.

The young man shrugged in an attempt to seem unconcerned. But there was a twinge in his chest that betrayed what he truly felt.

"For them to treat me in any way would first require they know that I exist and pay attention to me", he said with some difficulty. Well, his mother had always been loving, but his siblings, though they were generally in good terms, were too preoccupied with their own careers. And the quiet, shy Alfred, younger than them by several years, had never found an easy way to get their attention.

Blue, keen eyes held his own. No one had ever regarded him like that, straight and focused and fully present. It was almost like spotlight was aimed at him, but it was not the kind of bright and glaring light that left one embarrassed and uncomfortable. Rather, he felt like for once he was _seen_ and accepted just as he was. It was disarming and Alfred felt like had Krolock just asked, he would probably have revealed any and all secrets right there. He wondered how the Count saw him then, what things he could read in the young man's face and eyes.

" _I_ know that you exist, Alfred", said His Excellency, "and I can assure you I'm not going to forget it."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well well. Things are going places, or are they? In any case, I very much enjoyed exploring the insides of Alfred's head for this chapter. In the end he's such a fascinating character in many ways, and I sometimes feel he doesn't get due praise for that. But I imagine Krolock is finding him very interesting, at least!

Considering vampire lore and rules are treated so vaguely in the musical, I decided to have my own take at the nature of their kind. I admit I always liked that about _Tanz der Vampire,_ the way it doesn't set down the rules too firmly but lets you think about what they can or can't do.

The bit about Alfred's family is, of course, purely my own invention. I think being youngest of three children would at least partly mean that he gets overlooked a lot, which in turn would explain his insecurities about always being forgotten. In this story, I imagine his older brother and sister are both quite talented in what they do, but they are much more open about it. Alfred definitely has his own gift, but he's the quiet one, so he doesn't get much into the spotlight.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you got time, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

 **Calimera -** Thank you very much! I am glad to hear my Tanz stories keep you hooked like that. :)

There's definitely a lot of pushing and pulling going on between Alfred and Krolock! I don't think either of them really knows what's going on and what to do. Alfie may be young and naive but he's not blind to the way this relationship is changing, and in fact he may be more open for it than the Count is.

Personally, I never bought the idea that Herbert is in love with Alfred in the musical. I believe he is there to try and keep Alfred from getting his goal: finding Sarah and getting her to flee with him. Herbert may definitely think that Alfred is cute and all the better for him if he gets to drink his blood on the side, but to tell you the truth, I really can't see Herbert as this committing to a serious relationship kind of character. I think Herbert's motive is much the same as his father's is for Sarah. Meanwhile, between Alfred and Krolock, there's actual real chemistry (textual and sometimes physical, depending on actors) that could become something more. Anyway, we'll see how this all turns out for them!

And you are correct to assume that the ball has been over for some time now, but I couldn't think of any good way to include it in the story and then I kind of forgot about it! I guess I have been too wrapped up with Alfred's POV here.

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you liked it! It really is very fascinating to write conversations between them here, because it's so different from both the musical and my previous stories!

Also it's fun to imagine Alfred's reaction if he knew that Krolock thought him charming! :D


	9. Chapter 9

After the conversation with the Count, Alfred had stayed up later than usual, and even when he got to bed his mood was thoughtful and solemn. But there was a sensation of warmth, too, however strange it was. But somehow, Krolock's words that night and the praise he had spoken had left Alfred awed and thankful. No one had ever treated him with that kind of respect.

Well, it was possible the Count's reasons were not as sincere as he'd hope, but was simply saying what Alfred wanted to hear. Yet in his heart he felt it was not so. There were layers in this man and not all of them were terrifying and wicked. And perhaps... perhaps these past few nights, something _genuine_ had been growing between them. He hesitated to call it friendship, even though no other name seemed to suffice either. And truth was, he wanted it to be real.

The following night he met His Excellency in the library as usual. The master of the house seemed lost in his thoughts as he stood by the window and gazed into the night, but he turned when Alfred approached, even flashing a slight smile at the young man. That was another reason Alfred thought maybe this was something true. While he had at times smiled at him before now, there had not been this kind of warmth and familiarity in it. Krolock could be inscrutable in so many ways, but Alfred did not think he would show this kind of mildness if it wasn't sincere.

"Good evening, Alfred. I trust you had a pleasant day?" asked the Count softly.

"Good evening, sir. Yes, it was perfectly nice", he replied and smiled as well. Though truth be told, days were actually very quiet in the castle. And they went by slowly, compared to the nights spent in the company of Krolock. Not that he didn't have things to do: his notes kept him busy enough as he drafted and wrote his book. But even then, his mind was always in the night to come.

"Excellent. Are you ready to begin? I hope you have had time to choose something new to read", said his employer and glanced at the great bookshelf.

"What about some French poetry?" Alfred asked, looking up at the back of the book up on the high shelf. From the corner of his eye, he saw the way His Excellency was smiling. It was... surprisingly _soft._

"Feeling sentimental, are you?" Krolock inquired, gently amused.

Alfred shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart", he quipped lightly. His employer gave a quiet laugh and Alfred shivered. It almost sounded like music.

"Yes, I had rather noticed", said the Count and his voice held an unusual friendly note. It was worlds away form the cool arrogance he had most often demonstrated when they had first made acquaintance.

Alfred looked quickly away and tried to shake himself back to senses. Had they just bantered? What had got into him? This was not appropriate conduct from an employee! And yet His Excellency didn't seem at all bothered. Alfred's earlier cheer quickly became confusion and wariness. Some instinctual thing thrummed against the back of his mind, telling him the Count von Krolock was never more dangerous than when he was being so charming. And that danger was not just on Alfred's life.

He fixed his eyes on the closest safe thing: the book in the shelf, although a part of him now wondered if his choice was safe after all. But then as he lifted his hand, he realised he had a problem. The volume was too high.

Only, it so happened that help was near.

"Could you give me the book, sir?" he asked a little awkwardly, glancing first at the vampire standing close by and then at the back of the book he couldn't reach.

His Excellency gave him a crooked smile and he easily reached the height that was beyond Alfred. Cool fingers brushed his own when he handed the book to the young man, and Alfred looked down and blushed. His heart beat a little faster. He tried to distract himself by thinking of how helpful it was to have someone so tall close by.

"Thank you", he managed to speak and clasped the book tightly in his hands. _Focus,_ he told himself a little desperately _, you are a scientist and a professional. You can handle one vampire count._

"My pleasure", said Krolock serenely, already striding before him for the sitting room. Alfred followed suit.

He was able to collect his scattered thoughts and start his task once they were seated. For a while, focus needed on figuring out the language he hadn't used in some time kept him perfectly preoccupied. Only once or twice Krolock interrupted him to correct his pronunciation, but the man did it gracefully, so that Alfred did not feel like a lumbering idiot who is doing hideous violence to the French language.

The peaceful moment was interrupted in a way that he did not see coming – though perhaps he should have known from the start this was situation that could very easily come to pass. For he was a mortal, and like any one of his kind, he was prone to little accidents that meant nothing in the ordinary every day life – but meant everything when one is face to face with a vampire.

The book was a fairly new one, with hard, crisp pages. It felt like it had not been opened before, leaving it a little stiff as well. And so while he was turning one page, he felt it slash against his forefinger, and then a single drop of blood burst through.

"Oh, damn", he muttered as he lifted his hand to inspect the tiny wound, but then the very obvious notion occurred to him, and instead swiftly looked at the man sitting opposite him.

Krolock had sat up, stiff and still, hands gripping the armrests. His eyes were fixed on Alfred's forefinger and rampant hunger shone naked and fierce. But he remained motionless, lips slightly parted and nostrils flaring.

"Sorry!" Alfred said quickly and made a move to do the only thing he could think of – lifting the finger towards his mouth so that he could suck the wound dry. How good was the vampire's sense of smell, exactly? If a single drop caught his attention completely...

Fingers as strong and hard as bars of iron gripped around his wrist and prevented him from moving it further. Alfred nearly jumped. He stared at his employer with wide, frightened eyes. His Excellency stared right back. He had never looked less human.

"Let me see", Krolock said in a low, rough voice. A small but panicked voice was yelling inside Alfred's head what a stupid idea it was to offer one's bleeding finger to a vampire, but he was not able to refuse. For he felt curious all of a sudden, perhaps morbidly so. What would happen if he did this?

He complied, letting the vampire pull at his wrist. The motion was even, almost gentle now that Alfred had given his consent. Then lips pressed against his injured forefinger and the tiny slash yielded what little blood was in it. Alfred relaxed on his seat when he realised it was not that bad. Instead, he looked intently at the vampire, marvelling over the look of unveiled pleasure on the gaunt features. He still held Alfred's wrist but the grip had become loose. All of a sudden he shifted his own bony fingers to hold the palm of human's hand while he moved his face closer. He inhaled deeply against Alfred's wrist, nose brushing tender skin, much to the young man's astonishment.

At last the Count looked at him once more. His eyes were clear again, now that he had mastered his hunger.

"Hmm. Do forgive me, Alfred. You quite overwhelmed me", he said in a low, soft voice as he pulled back and let go of the human's hand. The skin he had touched still tingled, especially around the now dry wound. Alfred did not dare to look at it, as though he might see some sign there that betrayed for all the world to see what had just happened. He felt light-headed, but still tried to remind himself the Count's words did not mean the same to him as what they implied to Alfred. Well, at least he believed so.

He let out a trembling breath. Perhaps it had been silly to feel startled to begin with. After all, Krolock had already drank his blood once before and he had not died then.

"It's fine. It didn't feel bad", Alfred said and even managed to conjure a tentative smile.

"Good", said the Count, soft as ever. In a slightly more sober tone, he went on, "In any case I would advise caution. There are those in this castle who wouldn't be able or willing to reject it, if they were to smell your fresh blood. You are safe as long as you are with me, Alfred, but I worry for you. I can't be everywhere at once."

"I will be more careful, sir. I promise", said the human right away. He couldn't tell how much of the Count's concern was over-caution, but he imagined his host was better informed in this matter than himself. And if it was some ruse to ensure Alfred was only available as blood source for His Excellency... well, he surely knew he'd rather not be the buffet for this castle, but also felt it might not result in his death _if_ the master himself drank his blood.

Krolock gazed at him with a strange smile on his face.

"As you should be. You really are too delicious for your own good, Alfred..."

* * *

It was evening as Herbert stood at the door of the library and regarded the young guest. Alfred had not noticed his arrival, but was engrossed in his papers and books, which he often flipped open to search for information. He was also going through his notes, kept in neat piles near his hand. Herbert smiled wryly. This youth really looked like he belonged in some safe little library near his university; here he was entirely out of place. Maybe that was why Vati was so fascinated with this mortal.

But then, Vater had his unfortunate way of collecting humans, fascinating or not. He seemed to believe maybe one night he would meet one who could make him... well, Herbert wasn't actually so sure _what_ Vati hoped to happen. At least, himself he had never felt such longing. He did not look for mortal company like Vati did. He enjoyed them as much as anyone, but his trysts usually ended quickly and with him draining their blood. He did not wish or look for anything serious; unlike Vati, he didn't yearn for any kind of deep connection. Herbert already had one meaningful relationship in his unlife and that was with his sire. It was quite enough, it satisfied whatever needs for emotional closeness he had, and his heart was altogether too fickle for him to set it on just one partner. Not to mention, his father's many failures over the years had taught Herbert that he did not desire the grief and heartbreak that usually followed a ruined romance.

Granted, he would probably have been all over Alfred, if Vati had not declared his claim on the young man. The lad was cute and apparently his blood was delicious too. Upon closer inspection, his face was really quite pleasant, with clean features and smooth skin unspoiled by raw Transylvanian winds. His dark brown hair was the perfect length to grasp and hold back. And though most of his clothes, borrowed from various inhabitants of the castle from long ago, did not really fit him well, his form still implied delectable litheness.

However, as much as Herbert appreciated this feast for eyes, he would never draw it out as long as Vati did in his sentimental foolery, and secondly after these three weeks it was likely he would have already had his fun.

His musings came to a halt when the young man suddenly shifted on his seat and looked up. His eyes, hazel in colour, were usually gentle and thoughtful. Now his expression reminded Herbert of a prey animal pushed into a corner where it cannot escape. The Viscount almost smiled; such reaction was not unfamiliar to him. He had wondered about the way this young man seemed so at ease with so many monsters around him. At least this reaction implied he was not quite so unaffected.

"Sir?" asked Alfred in a soft little voice as he stood up, almost knocking over his chair in the process.

"Be at ease, Alfred. I'm not going to eat you. My father was very particular about that", Herbert said lightly. The human went pale, but the vampire could not help feeling amused. Yes, the lad was more squeamish than he usually let on.

"That's... good", Alfred stammered and sat down again. He still regarded Herbert doubtfully. The Viscount answered the uneasy look with an airy smile before he sauntered over to examine the bookshelves. Out of him and Vater, the latter was really the more avid reader. But nights were long and dark in this corner of the world, and Herbert appreciated a good book just as well.

He wasn't really reading the titles though, but instead gave an occasional glance to the young man by the table. Alfred's face was cast down but Herbert could see him often glancing warily his way.

Eventually Herbert turned fully to look at the young man.

"So, how do you find it here in Transylvania?" he asked pleasantly. Alfred's head popped up and his eyes were wide.

"I-It's very beautiful, sir", he replied quickly, almost stammering again. Red spots appeared on his otherwise white face, almost as pale now as the undead. Herbert held back a laugh. What a flustered little thing! Did he ever get a calm word out of his mouth? What had Vati even done to get him to speak collected answers? After all, Herbert was very much aware which one the two Krolocks usually inspired more terror.

"Yes, it rather is", he remarked and folded his hands behind his back. He took a step closer to the young man, who flinched. Herbert quirked one eyebrow, "But though Vati is reportedly quite pleased with you, I must wonder. Surely a bright young scientist has many more interesting places in the world to be."

Alfred looked away and there was a softening about his features, as though something Herbert had said was to his liking.

"To a curious mind, the world can be full of wonder, and even the smallest thing can hold one's interest easily", he said softly, but also with a confidence he hadn't shown until now.

"Well, I suppose you're not wrong about that, Alfred", Herbert mused and gave a nod. But then he pointed out the obvious, "Though some of those wonders can be quite dangerous. Lethal, even."

"Perhaps so, sir", said the foolish lad, "but mankind would still live in utter darkness like savages, ignorant and child-like, if some of us did not face those dangers to learn more about the nature of the world. And your father has promised it is safe for me to be here."

Herbert tilted his head and considered the young man. Alfred's eyes held some defiance now, but also faith in his host. Was the poor thing truly so far removed from common sense?

"You trust him too well, Alfred", said the Viscount seriously. "My father is more vicious than you seem to understand. And you are still alive only because he finds you fascinating. If you weren't half as entertaining, you'd be long dead – or turned."

Alfred looked away. His face was without colour once more, but his expression was stubborn.

"In that case, I should just try and be as fascinating as I can, shouldn't I?" he asked, much to Herbert's surprise. So, the youth did have some spark in him! Perhaps it wasn't so odd after all that Vati was so taken with the boy.

"Of course you may try", Herbert said at length and considered the mortal thoughtfully. He was cute indeed, but certainty was growing on the Viscount they really wouldn't have got along very well, if Vati hadn't told him to keep away from Alfred. On the other hand, he probably wouldn't have kept the youth around long enough to figure that out.

Herbert shook his head, "But you may just find your faith carelessly abused."

He didn't know where the conversation would have gone from there. He didn't have a chance to find out, because Vater chose that moment to arrive, entering the library with his usual kingly flair. But Herbert wasn't looking at him so much as at the young man by the table. And so he saw the way Alfred's eyes lit up at the sight of the Count, and how tension left his body – like he suddenly felt completely safe. Herbert lifted his eyebrow. _Well well. That is really quite interesting._

"Good evening Alfred", said Vati smoothly and threw a side-glance at his son, "Is Herbert bothering you?"

"Not at all, Your Excellency. It's fine", said the young man as he stood up and picked up his papers from the table. Herbert nearly snorted, but held it back. Vati might think he was making fun of them.

"Yes, we had a very pleasant talk", Herbert remarked wryly anyway. His father's eyes narrowed briefly, but then he turned at his reader again. In an absent-minded gesture, he brushed a hand against Alfred's shoulder. Herbert was watching and saw the colour rising up the young man's neck and all the way to his cheeks. He looked flustered again, but in an entirely different way than before.

"Shall we, then?" Vati asked, directing his words at their guest.

"With pleasure, sir", Alfred said and smiled at the Count. It was so obvious, Herbert wanted to shake his head.

Vati looked at him. Whether he knew what was going on, or sensed his son's thoughts, it did not show on his features. He was really very good at keeping his own mind hidden.

"Won't you join us, Herbert?" he asked pleasantly.

"No thank you", said the Viscount and waved his hand dismissively. _I imagine I would just be in your way._

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's an update! I really liked writing this one, though poor Alfred is quite flustered all the way through it, poor thing! As ever, it's fun to step into Herbert's shoes and see things through his eyes. And I'd think he'd still be up to teasing Alfred a bit, even if he's off limits! Herbert definitely notices attractive qualities about Alfred - being told not to touch doesn't mean he can't _look_ \- but like he thinks to himself, it could never become anything serious between them.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Calimera -** Glad if you enjoyed the new chapter! :)

Personally, I always felt there was a great deal of ambiguity in the act of turning people to vampires in the musical. Not to mention, it doesn't make sense to me all it takes to turn is one bite, when there's also reference to Abraham van Helsing - and we know that in Bram Stoker's book, he and the gang were able to keep Lucy alive for a while with the help of blood transfusions. But I guess where this all comes from. It's not easy to go into intricacies of turning vampires on a theatre stage. You need to show the turning in an effective way and that's how it's done in the musical. But personally, I prefer to make it a bit more complicated in my stories. It's fun to explore all the ways it can come in between a vampire and a human, especially when you're aiming for some kind of a romantic relationship between them. And then there's the whole angle of vampire bite as a metaphor, but let's not go into that here!

And I definitely agree about Alfred! He is indeed quite underappreciated - which is a shame, when he's such a lovely character. But I guess this self-conscious, insecure young student can be easily ignored in the behalf of more dramatic vampires... For me, it's more natural to take his perspective into things. I think Krolock reads people very keenly and so he would see a lot of things about Alfred the poor lad doesn't even know himself.

And I also agree about your thoughts on Alfred and Abronsius' relationship. It "fails" because they don't really understand each other, not in the start and neither in the end. In fact, I think they only drift further apart and by the end Alfred's loyalty and expectations have entirely shifted to Sarah. But like you said, Abronsius is not heartless and I don't think he actively seeks to push Alfred away. He just forgets himself in his own studies and so ends up ignoring Alfred, who so desperately yearns for someone's attention and time.

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you liked it! I was a little afraid I was overstepping by coming up with this whole background for him, but I wanted to flesh him out a little bit and give some reasons to his motives and the way he is. I think Krolock is a good judge of character and he reads people very sharply. It's probably pretty easy with Alfred, because he's not a dishonest person. But he _is_ tactful, and so he is able to question Krolock without provoking him.

Also big thanks to you! I'm glad if I've managed to write him so well! :)

 **Ceras -** Well, I'm happy to hear you have so enjoyed my fics! I hope you continue to like this one too! Your comment is much appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long, quiet day. Most of it Alfred had spent in the library, drafting a new chapter for his book – or, trying to draft it. His notes and maps from the Count's collection were scattered over the desk, but at the moment he felt like none of it connected in any helpful way. Eventually he decided to get away from his work for a while, and so he took a walk outside to clear his head. Air was very cold and so he did not venture far.

As he walked, he thought about the Professor and wondered what the old man would say if he knew Alfred had effectively dropped their research of vampires. What would be Abronsius' reaction to hearing Alfred was in moderately good terms with the Count von Krolock? And, if his late mentor had lived long enough to actually meet His Excellency... would he still want to go through with the staking bit?

Alfred sighed. It was difficult to focus on his book and interviewing Krolock for local customs and history when he had other, more pressing questions in his mind. He found himself pondering the life his employer had lived prior to turning and decades and centuries that had followed the event. He was thinking about the man just as much as he was thinking of the vampire, and sometimes perhaps even more the former than the latter.

He rubbed the back of his head and tried to remind himself it was not appropriate to spend so much time thinking about his employer and his private affairs, but on the other hand, the Count was still the most fascinating person he had ever met. It was hard to resist that kind of mystery, Alfred told himself. Moreover, their conversation about his family and how offended Krolock had seemed that Alfred didn't receive the regard he deemed proper, was surely not what a normal working relationship would entail. Maybe it was all right for him to think these things. Maybe they were friends now... for surely this strange vampire count was paying more attention to him and showing him sympathy unlike anyone before now.

It was all so strange. While Alfred wasn't sure what he had expected to happen once he and the Professor got this far, _this_ still went beyond his imagination.

He got back to the library to try and work some more, but by the time of supper he had hardly got down a few sentences. Finally he decided to give it up for the evening; he might find his inspiration again tonight if he made some of his new questions to the Count.

But that night was different. For usually, Krolock would join him after he had supped, and then the rest of the night would pass like so until Alfred came to the verge of falling asleep on his seat. However, now minutes passed by and the vampire did not make appearance, and Alfred knew his employer's ways well enough to realise it was unlikely he'd come at all tonight.

Staring at the Count's empty armchair, he felt a hollow sensation in his chest, and then realised it was _disappointment._ Whole day, he had been looking forward to the man's company – and for nothing, as it now seemed. Yet as this feeling grew on him, Alfred rubbed his face and reminded himself that Krolock's world did not revolve around him, and he couldn't expect him to be always available. He was being foolish and needy, latching on to the first person who made him feel a bit better about himself.

Alfred got up in a swift motion. It was useless to sit here waiting for someone who wasn't coming. In the spur he decided to go and take a bath; that was always a good way to distract himself for a bit.

He quickly visited his chamber for a change of clothes – only thing clean at the moment were a shirt that looked positively frivolous and trousers that were a bit too tight to his liking – before he headed for the space he perhaps most liked in this entire castle.

And so made quite the mistake.

He should have known the moment he first opened the door. Warm, steamy air hit his face, but like the fool he was Alfred stepped inside, expecting at most that perhaps His Excellency or Herbert had just had a bath and thus left the chamber in a state of humid glow. But then he saw how wrong he was – and froze dead on his track.

The Count von Krolock, undead master of a vampire clan, terror of Transylvania, was rising from his bath, long damp hair resting on one shoulder and water streaming down his very pale and very naked body.

A minute went by and both were too surprised to react or say anything. Alfred stared, and then stared some more. And then he blushed as the vision before his eyes was burned into his memory – dark hair against lots and lots of white skin, one quirked eyebrow, lean grace of long limbs, the very _maleness_ of him – and he just _knew_ he would never be rid of it. But His Excellency stood still, emanating the collected ease of a man who is as comfortable with his own naked self as he is in the finest velvets and brocades world has to offer. And he didn't even try to cover himself!

Alfred became aware he was gaping open-mouthed. He shut it, and then forced it open again. His voice sounded absolutely ridiculous when he stammered: "Sorry!"

Then, like the world's biggest idiot, he stumbled out.

* * *

Alfred was breathing in short, shallow gasps when he slammed the door of his bedchamber behind himself and leaned his back against it. He had raced here, dizzy and light-headed, only managing to find his way because he had walked it so many times. His hands shook when he pressed the palms against his eyes.

And there it was again, the accursed image that was sure to never leave his brain. It was clear as day, down to every last wet and nude detail. And Krolock had just stood there, letting him make a complete fool of himself! Alfred groaned. If only the floor could open and swallow him whole, so that he would never have to meet the Count again! For how could he possibly face the man now without wanting to die of embarrassment? Good God! He should never have left the safety of his university's library!

He sank down to sit on the floor and held his head between his hands. His mind was empty as he tried to think of what to do. While the idea of never leaving this chamber again was deeply attractive, he knew he would have to go out some time and see the Count. He was still Alfred's employer and would require his services. And the way he had just stared back... he had not seemed at all mortified to have his privacy so trespassed by his hapless reader. One might have thought people often wandered in when he was bathing.

But even so, Alfred knew he owed an apology and explanation to the Count. He needed to make it clear he had meant no disrespect. If only he could find the courage to do it!

He got up, though his knees were shaking. First tentative steps were enough to get him to the washing basin, where he splashed his face with cold water. Momentarily he thought of how nice it would have been to have a bucket of ice water where he could have dumped his head for a minute or two.

It helped only a little. His cheeks still felt hot, and probably would remain so no matter what he did. His hands shook as well, but at least he could hide them in his pockets.

"Man up", he told himself out loud, torn between wanting to slap himself and jumping out of the window so that he'd never have to see Krolock again. "It was just a stupid accident. He'll understand."

At any rate, it took him a while to build up his courage and nerve. Eventually Alfred was able to convince himself that he was making this into a bigger problem than it was and it would just send a wrong message if he hesitated for too long – though, to be fair, he wasn't even sure _what_ that wrong message would be.

After taking a deep breath, he was finally able to open the door... and he did it only to find the Count himself behind it, hand raised like he had just meant to knock. Alfred very nearly let out an entirely undignified squeak of surprise, but fortunately was able to hold it back. Krolock put his hand down.

Yet another awkward moment passed by, His Excellency regarding him again with a raised eyebrow and Alfred staring back like he had degenerated to some kind of a caveman unable to communicate his thoughts. Thankfully, the Count was the one to break the silence this time.

"I thought to make sure you were all right", he stated at last, smooth and calm. One would never guess from his tone what had passed less than half an hour ago. At least he was clothed this time!

"Y-yes. I'm perfectly fine", Alfred stammered quickly, despairing at his own social clumsiness. "I... in fact I meant to come and find you, sir. To tell you I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like that... I hadn't even realised the bathing chamber would be occupied... it was so foolish of me..."

He was babbling. And he was staring again, because even though His Excellency was arrayed in his usual fine clothes, it was extremely difficult not to think of what was underneath. So he quickly looked down and fixed his gaze on something safe, like the man's shoes. Fine polished leather did not pose a threat for his overly active imagination.

"It is no matter. You meant no harm", said His Excellency, much more gracious than Alfred had expected.

Warily he glanced up at the vampire's bright blue eyes. They were clear and serene, as though he was talking about something idle and ordinary.

"Truly?" Alfred felt compelled to ask, if just to be sure.

His Excellency smiled slightly.

"Dearest Alfred", he said warmly – gentle, almost. "You needn't worry about it. Accidents happen. And there is no crime _your_ eyes could commit on me."

Alfred could not think of anything to say. He simply stared at the man before him and felt utterly puzzled. But then he remembered he was supposed to react somehow, and so he nodded. It hardly came across as a very intelligent response, but he supposed one would be forgiven the lack of proper answer in this situation.

Even though it seemed His Excellency did not mind at all.

"Very well then. I am going to the library and read some letters Koukol delivered to me earlier tonight. You are welcome to join me, if you feel up to it", Krolock said then, nodded at Alfred, and turned around. He strode down the hall as noiselessly as a shadow.

The human watched him go, still as confounded as before. He still stared when Krolock had vanished, until at last he was able to move and close the door once more. Not because he wasn't tempted to follow the man, but... what His Excellency had said... there was no crime _Alfred's_ eyes could commit on him...

What did those words even mean, beyond the reassurance he had not taken offence? Was it to imply Krolock's higher social status and centuries of experience made him essentially indifferent to such circumstances? Or... did it have another meaning, one that Alfred scarcely dared to consider? Did Krolock mean he _couldn't_ take offence because he had expected him to appear when he did... wanted it, even?

The idea made him blush once more and he quickly pushed it out of his mind. The implications rising from that consideration were entirely too dangerous – and not just in one way. But there was nowhere safe. In his own room, he was at the mercy of his own thoughts. Yet if he was to go and join the Count, he would be facing a constant reminder. On the other hand, he couldn't deny a part of him dearly wanted to go...

Alfred hesitated for a few moments more. Eventually he decided he had no good alternatives here and so, after grabbing his notes before he could change his mind, he stepped outside and followed Count von Krolock.

* * *

Alfred often had strange dreams in the Castle von Krolock. He assumed it was inevitable when one was staying in this dark place and had no other company than vampires. Koukol did not count, considering he avoided Alfred most of the time. At least nightmares had ceased when he had confronted Krolock about the vampire issue, but this did not mean a complete return to normal. The man still visited Alfred's dreams, but it was in a safer, more everyday fashion.

Until it changed again the night after he had so foolishly stumbled in to the bathing chamber.

The dream began innocently enough: he was walking through his parents' house. It was quiet and he couldn't find them anywhere, and often he collided with furniture which had been rearranged in his absence. The familiar paths of his childhood days had been changed and no one was around to tell him what had happened.

Eventually his feet took him upstairs and he recognised the door before him: it had been nursery for all three of them, until Matthias had got married and Frieda, the rising star she was, had got a boudoir of her own. Eventually it had been just Alfred, and then he too had moved out to the tiny room he had rented near the university. This was still his true home in so many ways. He could still remember Mama's voice singing many songs, the multitude of toy soldiers he and Matthias had spread on the floor, and hiding behind the curtains at the window to read whichever book he had managed to snatch from Father's collection.

But it was not the room from his boyhood days he saw when he pushed the door open. Instead he stepped into dimly-lit, steamy chamber that he recognised almost immediately. He was in the Castle von Krolock and before him, a vampire count was standing uncovered. A pair of blue eyes stared straight back at him, just as fathomless as before.

This time, Alfred did not just stand staring dumbly or even run away in burning embarrassment. Instead, he approached... and then pressed his both hands against white skin. His fingers were bold and curious, like they never were in the waking world. Krolock did not move away or grasp his hands to prevent further contact.

And then he was looking at the Count in the eyes. The vampire was leaning down and he was staring at Alfred, holding him captive. What numberless secrets hid in those bright blue pools? The longer he stayed in this castle, the more he wondered.

The white face leaned closer to him. A moment went by, full of hesitation and waiting. But even then, Alfred knew somewhere deep inside that _this_ had been just a question of time. Sooner or later, by one way or the other, it would come to this.

The vampire was now only inches away from him. The air between was charged. Alfred both expected and feared what it might do if that last step was taken.

Fingers warmed by hot water gently touched his chin. His own pressed more tightly against the chest of the man before him, not to push away, but simply to get a more solid feel of him. He shifted closer... and was merely glad when His Excellency grasped the hair at the back of his head and kissed him.

It was not the same as kissing a girl. Now his partner was taller than himself and if there was any clumsiness or inexperience, it was wholly his own. Yet there was no fear or hesitation. Response came readily, urgently even, as though they had both waited for this for a long time. He was highly aware that the person he was kissing was male and much stronger than himself. And it didn't feel wrong.

Then Alfred was falling, but it was a short drop, because he felt his back hitting something soft – a bed, perhaps. Above him, pale face hovered, lips parted, eyes burning... Alfred was pressed down tightly by a body larger than his own and he was trembling, overwhelmed with the weight and feeling of smooth skin... he was no longer in any control of himself, nor had he even a semblance of modesty left. He grasped at the Count's back of the head. fingers sliding against silky soft hair, and brought him down to another kiss. His request was gladly granted.

It was getting more and more out of hand. He had had his share of dreams like this, but not in such intensity or abundance of detail. And he was eager, desperate almost, to take it even further...

But it was not to be. His dream came to an abrupt end when Koukol entered the bedchamber with his usual discourteous clamour, snapping him fully awake. Alfred almost leapt out of the bed in sheer agitation, partly expecting to see the vampire there in the bed with him. He was half relieved and half disappointed to see it was not so.

Koukol greeted him with the usual grimace and a grunt before leaving again. Alfred fell back once more. Only now did he notice he and his bedclothes were soaked with sweat... and when he glanced quickly down under his blanket, he instantly blushed crimson.

He spoke the shaky words into the quiet of the room.

 _"Oh, shit."_

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, the story took a surprising turn here. I didn't foresee it a couple of chapters back, but here we are anyway. I think this development has arrived in good part because Alfred of this story is much more aware of his inclinations than the one I've written in my previous Tanz stories. And he _has_ been quite fascinated with Krolock from the start. All it took for him was a little push. Also, I changed the rating to M for the obvious reasons.

And characters stumbling across other characters naked... well, tropes are tropes for a reason. ;)

Inspiration for the chapter: Ruelle - Deep End

* * *

 **Calimera -** What can I say? I'm a sucker for classics! Certain things just work, no matter the setting!

Yes, there's certainly a lot of fascination going on! Perhaps even more now. But I must say, the biggest danger Alfred is in now may be from himself!

His confidence surely is growing, and it's delightful to write as well. He can be shy and unsure and awkward, but there's a side to him that is dark and bold.

You are not wrong at all to say that I enjoy writing Herbert! He's a fun character and he provides an interesting point of view to the situation. Personally, I enjoy reading about Herbert when his potential is not explored from shipping point of view. I find it much more interesting when he's examined in relation with Krolock or, say, with Magda.

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, I imagine he has figured out by now that Alfred is wort so much more than drinking him!

I really think Herbert wanted to see what Alfred is made of, and him finding that this student may not be so timid as he often appears. And Alfred surely is much deeper than he had realised in the last chapter, but I would imagine this one is quite the eye-opener for him!

 **Ceras -** I'm flattered to hear it was such a high point for your day! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The day progressed at a tormenting pace.

While there had been many times Alfred had felt anxious, scared, confused or uneasy during his time in the Castle von Krolock, all of it easily fell second to his misgivings after his wanton dream about the master of this dark, faraway fortress. It was so inappropriate, he wanted to die of embarrassment even though no one else even knew about it. An employee should not consider their master so! And he knew well enough such acts between men were not acceptable.

Still, he had hard time pushing it out of his mind. It kept creeping back, raising again those dangerous images that his dreaming mind had summoned. As Alfred thought of long hair brushing against the skin of his neck or a mouth against his own or the weight over his body, he grew hot and uncomfortable. Soon enough he was sweating again. Then he would try to splash his face with some cold water, or even go for a quick run in the frosty courtyard until he was too cold to do anything except shiver. Yet none of this would keep the memories of his dream at bay indefinitely. In fact, Alfred felt like the more he tried to avoid thinking of it, the more vivid it became.

So, as he paced in the library – his notes and books completely forgotten on the table – he tried a slightly different route about it. Alfred wondered where the dream had come from. Was it merely some kind of a game from Krolock? The idea made his heart sink, seeing how friendly they had been with one another past few nights. Surely this would mean something to His Excellency.

Then again, was there any proof Krolock had caused it? He knew that the Count had manipulated his dreams before, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed this time, his dream was entirely his own. For the times when he had _known_ Krolock had been there, it all had more or less followed the vampire's mind. _He_ had controlled the direction of the dream. But last night he had not made a single move until Alfred himself did. Thus, he could only conclude he had dreamt what he on some level desired. And that was an idea he could not easily admit, even to himself.

He halted by the window and rubbed his face with both hands. What a mess this was! Alfred was trapped in a distant castle in the middle of wintry wilderness, with only vampires for company, and growing more and more attracted to his employer – an undead nobleman who was out of his league in every imaginable way. It would be best if he could leave right now before more damage was done, and yet he knew he had no business going out there when he had already almost died once when trying to survive in the cold.

Anxiety remained with him all through the day. It did not grow any lesser, and so he could not force down more than three bites at supper. He saw disappointment and offence on Koukol's features when the hunchback came to collect the dishes, and though Alfred tried to mutter apologies and explanations, he only growled in answer.

Alfred sighed. He really couldn't win today, could he?

But the ending of supper also meant meeting Krolock, and though there had been the entire day to prepare, he did not feel at all ready for it. Almost it was like he could _feel_ the man approaching from afar. And so when the vampire entered, just as alluring as he ever was, Alfred's first action was to stumble and drop all of his papers on the floor. The sheets spread around his feet like a stream of snow.

Heat went up his neck and all the way to the roots of his hair. His heart beat faster. On his brow, beads of sweat formed. And as he mumbled some half-hearted apologies for being so clumsy and got down on his knees, his hands were shaking. But even in embarrassment, he was glad to be able to look at something else than His Excellency. How could he meet the man's eyes? Was it in any way possible to regard him and not remember his dream... or to _want_ that dream? He wasn't so sure.

The pace of his heart only grew when he saw one knee pressing against the floor, and then white hands helping him to gather the sheets. Alfred couldn't move. He was starting to feel just as hot and uncomfortable as earlier today and a trickle of sweat ran down his neck.

Abruptly Krolock shifted closer to him, so close that it would have taken only one small motion to press his cheek against Alfred's own. He inhaled deeply and remained close for a another long moment, his breath brushing against Alfred's neck. It was almost too much. The human shut his eyes tightly and tried to swallow hard. The sheer electricity he felt between himself and the vampire made him so light-headed, he was sure he'd pass out.

"Forgive me. Your smell... it is quite wonderful today", said the Count quietly as he pulled back again. His face was carefully controlled, but his eyes... naked hunger in them could not be hidden even by him.

"It's fine", Alfred managed to say, but his voice was thin and weak. The dream was between them even now, though the vampire knew nothing of it. Or at least Alfred assumed so. He could never tell how much of his mind Krolock truly knew.

Although, he had to wonder: why would he smell especially good today? He'd have thought otherwise, considering the mess he had woken up in...

Finally, he was able to get his papers in one neat stack. Of course, they were merrily disorganised, and would take some time for him to order again. When he glanced up and met those unnerving blue eyes again, he wondered if he should just give up right now. Was there any hope of getting anything sensible done while His Excellency was present? Alfred was not so hopeful.

"Sir, do you mind if we just read tonight?" he asked hesitantly, and was answered by a slight smile.

"Not at all, Alfred", said the Count, much to Alfred's relief. He wasn't sure he could ask the man anything without growing awkward or imagining some very dangerous things.

As they had already finished the little book of French poetry, it was time to choose something new. Alfred stood by, ready to offer a few suggestions. But this time, His Excellency headed for the shelf and at once picked a book. Then he handed it to Alfred, who was most surprised to see the title: _Romeo and Juliet._

He looked up at the man in astonishment and saw the wry smile on pale features.

"A strange choice, you think?" Krolock asked, lightly amused.

"Yes, I must say it is", Alfred admitted. To be honest, he'd have thought this was more Herbert's style.

But the Count let out a low laugh.

"That is right, I suppose – especially when I always disdained that pair of fools the play is named after. For I have been married myself, and know what it's like to share that bond with someone. There is no place for recklessness or self-destruction in true devotion", he said softly. Towards the end of his statement, his voice grew melancholy. Something strange shifted in Alfred's breast. It was deeply intriguing to think that this man had once loved someone that much... and still did, perhaps. He wondered what it took to inspire love in the heart of man like Count von Krolock.

But he could not think about that right now: there was a perfectly fascinating literary question between them and he wanted to speak his own thoughts about it.

"I never thought it was about love, really", Alfred said slowly, still staring at the title. "It seems... more of a warning against extreme emotions. Both hate and love can destroy you, if you let them control you. It's the tragedy of their families, in the end... the hatred of old men poisoning their own children."

He looked up now and met the bright blue eyes that were looking at him with a strange glint in them. Alfred continued, "But having said that, I do love the prose. It has some very beautiful moments, if you forget the context. And... you can read it as an interesting metaphor for the union of love and death."

 _Or, physical love and death..._ but he decided it was wiser not to go _there,_ not with this man, and not after his dream. That would be just too dangerous. But he had no doubt the Count was very much aware of such reading of the play. Perhaps it was not so strange at all that he would choose this one, after all.

"You are quite correct, Alfred. I am glad you see through the surface... but if anyone should, it would be you", said the Count and the smile on his face was provocative in ways that Alfred did not dare to try and describe.

The human blushed and looked down, embarrassed but also pleased to receive the compliment. There was something especially satisfying to have Count von Krolock's good opinion.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, speaking the words a little breathlessly.

"We shall", said His Excellency, and they proceeded to take their usual places in the sitting room.

Or at least Alfred did. For the Count did not take seat, but remained standing. Alfred cast him a quizzical look, which he noticed. He made a dismissive gesture with his bony hand.

"Go on, Alfred", he merely said. The human wondered but said nothing, and then he perched the book open in his lap. He began to read.

His voice took them to the streets of fair Verona and Alfred pictured in his mind the heat of sun in daytime and ancient streets in moonlight, and Romeo's lamentations over the scorn of his current object of fixation. But the spell was broken every once in a while when he lifted his eyes from the book and looked at the Count. Krolock paced slowly back and forth, his expression as though he was far away, and yet Alfred's pauses were instantly noticed. He'd glance at the mortal as though to urge him to go on. And Alfred did, falling back into the story.

But he didn't get further than the fateful first meeting of star-crossed lovers when Krolock's abrupt movement at the edge of his vision had him looking up again. And then he met a pair of brilliant blue eyes, and saw how greedily they stared at him.

His mouth went dry. Heat crept up his neck and deep in stomach he felt a tightness growing. Part of him wanted to look away, perhaps hide even. But he also felt drawn... compelled to respond, because more than he knew he could _feel_ a kind of primal communication there between them.

A minute went by in silence. Alfred wondered if he should keep reading, but his employer was not telling him to go on, and altogether his mouth felt so dry he wasn't sure he _could_ speak. So he just sat there, clutching the book in his hands and waiting for His Excellency to do or say something.

"You must forgive me, Alfred", the Count said abruptly, in tones Alfred had never heard him using before, "We will stop here for tonight. I need to go and take care of something."

And with that, he swept out of the room, like a great shadow passing swiftly.

Alfred was left hanging with his mouth open.

* * *

Whatever it was Krolock needed to go and take care of so suddenly, it took him the rest of that night and also the one that followed. Or, at least he didn't make appearance the night after, and Alfred was left alone wondering what was going on. He was feeling more anxious and unsure than ever before, and it did not help that on the second night he had the dream again – a little altered perhaps, for the house of his parents played a smaller part and his dream self seemed to be impatient to get to the man in the bathing chamber – but it did not go any further than before.

He was still soaked and agitated when he woke up in the morning, and knew that he was starting to slip further into dark and perilous waters.

He didn't think he had done anything wrong – he had just been reading up until the moment His Excellency had bolted. But what about it could have caused the man's sudden strange behaviour? Unless, of course, he had felt just as on the edge as Alfred... and couldn't stand the tension in the air. Could something like that be ignored and avoided indefinitely, if it was mutually felt? He could not say. And when Krolock did return again and joined his company in the sitting room, Alfred began to grow less and less sure that things could go on like this.

When he strode into the sitting room where Alfred was already seated and going through his notes, His Excellency looked perfectly calm and collected, and his eyes were veiled. But even then, the glance of his blue eyes sent a shiver down the human's spine. At once he became highly aware of the man's presence – felt it almost like a physical sensation.

"Your Excellency", he greeted his employer and got up to give him a bow, just as clumsy as ever.

A faint smile played about the vampire's mouth.

"Evening, Alfred. I hope you are well tonight?" he asked, pleasant and warm, as though he had not been gone for the night before.

"I am well, sir", he replied and grasped his papers with trembling hands. This really wasn't starting very promisingly.

"Good. Perhap we may then begin?" said the vampire as he came to take seat opposite Alfred, managing it all in smooth movements. It was almost painful to look at the man and his effortless grace, and so Alfred fixed his eyes in his papers.

That night taught Alfred an entirely unexpected lesson in torment. For torment it was so often to raise his eyes and regard the undead aristocrat sitting before him. Those blue eyes, that mouth, the white hands moving idly from his lap to support his chin... long legs and the skin he knew was under the smooth surface of trousers, the absent-minded way His Excellency brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, and even the slight swaying of his ankle when he crossed his legs. The knot in Alfred's stomach remained and grew ever tighter.

It was maddening. How could someone be so wholly, irrationally distracting? And yet, how had he not seen all these little things before now? All it had taken was that one stupid mistake of stumbling into a bathing chamber, and here he was now, obsessing over the Count von Krolock like some pathetic fool.

He tried to keep his mind in line by staring strictly at his notes, but his wandering eyes glanced up every now and then before he even knew it, thus subjecting himself to yet another glimpse of this strange, mesmerizing man.

"Are you feeling all right, Alfred?" His Excellency asked suddenly when Alfred was making some note and his trembling handwriting was turning into a truly abysmal scrawl.

"Yes! I'm fine – perfectly fine – why do you ask?" Alfred stammered quickly, almost dropping his pen and spilling ink in his lap. Oh, God! He needed to switch to a pencil at once, before he made himself into a bigger idiot than he already was!

He made the mistake of meeting Krolock's eyes. They were curiously considering him, but some unusual glimmer was in them, too... a fascination of sorts that felt both dangerous and thrilling at the same time.

The Count tilted his head and considered him.

"You seem feverish", he remarked as his eyes scanned Alfred's features. The human felt more and more nervous at this scrutiny.

"I do?" he said stupidly, not knowing what else he could answer. Krolock raised one eyebrow and got up, instantly making Alfred tremble where he sat. For a split second, he thought the vampire was about to cross the space between them... thought, or _hoped._

But the Count made his way to a crystal decanter that Alfred had thought of as a decorative piece, even if it contained some brandy. His Excellency poured some of it in a glass and then brought it to his reader.

"There is no need for anxiety", he said in a quiet, velvety voice as he handed the glass to the human. Alfred accepted it with a shaky hand, and nearly dropped the drink when cool fingers brushed his own. He seriously feared he would begin to hyperventilate.

So he downed the drink, hoping it would calm his nerves. Krolock took seat again and considered him with veiled eyes.

"If you find it hard to concentrate, we do not need to continue further tonight", he proposed smoothly and crossed his legs. Alfred tried not to look at the man. For whatever reason, he was especially alluring tonight... or maybe the human was simply starting to lose his grip. Either possibility was entirely viable.

"Very well", he uttered and gathered his notes in as neat a pile as he could manage. Alfred was about to open his mouth and ask if the Count wanted him to read, but the vampire was faster than him.

"I do wonder, perhaps this time I should do the reading. You really seem under the weather, Alfred", he said, making the young man look up in wonder. He had thought Krolock reading to him had been a one time thing that would not be repeated, but the man looked perfectly serious about the offer.

"T-that would be nice", he managed to stammer in surprise. But he was pleased, too. He remembered still how nice and calming the Count's voice could be, when it was not dripping with untold temptations...

Alfred shook himself. This was getting out of hand!

While he was still trying to compose himself, Krolock was already moving. He fetched the volume from where it had been left last night and returned to the seat. Then he began to read and it was not long that Alfred began to feel like he was spell-bound by the Count's voice. It was almost like a siren-song to pull him under.

 _If_ he even needed any pulling at this point.

Later that night, when he was alone in the darkness of his bedchamber, he reached his hand under the blankets and imagined it was smooth, spider-like fingers touching him.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** So, things are spiralling out of control! I had a few good cackles while writing this chapter, though it also surprised me a little how sensual this is turning out. But what can you do when the muse decides to go certain direction?

Also I personally liked the bit where they talk about _Romeo and Juliet._ I admit their interpretation is mostly my own - I have long since ceased to think about the play as a true romantic tale - but it also seems to me neither of them _would_ take it as a story about love. Krolock, a man approaching or already being middleaged, and having had a wife he loved and lost, certainly would not regard a teenagers' relationship that lasts only a few days as a very deep one. And Alfred, though he is romantic at heart, is also deeply academic. Of course, he can be idealistic about love. But I think that pertains mostly and especially to his own relationships, and he also craves for Krolock's approval. As a result, he is more inclined to agree with the Count than to try and defend _Romeo and Juliet_ as a love story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Calimera -** Some things are classics for a very good reason, indeed! ;) I admit that was something I wanted to read too, and as it ever is with rare pairings, you usually have to do it for yourself! Anyway, sounds like I delivered that little scene at just the right time! Though I'm afraid Krolock's thoughts on the matter remain bit of a mystery right now.

I hadn't expected things to get this sensual/mature at this point, but here we are anyway. And on the other hand, it doesn't seem right to drag it out when the characters already seem ready and willing to take things further. ;)

Anyway, I always felt Alfred may be innocent in many ways, but he's also curious. And it seems to me Carpe Noctem actually implies a lot more than it actually shows!

 **ghostwritten2 -** Glad to hear you think so! It just feels the natural way to go at this point, seeing how they grow more and more fascinated with one another. And Alfred is so delicious to write in this story, because he's so confused and nervous and yet at the same time, he's having this pretty powerful awakening.

 **Ceras -** Poor lad is in denial, more or less! The whole situation is just unbelievably confusing for him.

I think Alfred's guess is probably right - if Krolock had anything to do with his dream, his influence was much lesser than before.

 **GabsStories -** Happy if I could make your finals a little easier! And I'm glad you liked the turn of events - I very much liked writing it, too.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Alfred felt a little like someone who has been caught doing something they should not. No one knew of how he had felt last night or how he had tried to overcome it, but in this castle it did not always seem like his secrets were just his own.

His face felt hot even as he climbed out of the bed, and he imagined if there had been a mirror nearby, he would feel it impossible to meet his own eyes. If facing Krolock had been hard before, it would now be twice so! For the unfortunate fact was that he was drawn to the man in ways that were both frightening and strong.

And yet he knew how very foolish he was. Being so attracted to a vampire... and knowing how utterly unlikely it was his feelings would be reciprocated. Not that he could tell one way or the other for sure, but His Excellency had mentioned he once had a wife, and implications were it had been a happy marriage. Even if vampires did still have any carnal instincts, it was entirely likely the Count's only had an eye for women. And that was something a well-mannered lad did not ask about.

But even if His Excellency did have varied fascinations, it didn't mean _Alfred_ had a chance. He was perfectly aware of how unattractive and clumsy and stupid he was, and to suggest a sophisticated, handsome nobleman could find him pleasing was completely ridiculous. Yes, Alfred had seen hunger in the man's eyes in more than one occasion, but what else could it be than lust for his blood? As fanciful as his imaginations could get, Alfred did not let them deceive him.

His case was, simply said, hopeless. And there was nothing he could do, except wait and pray for this to pass. Yet how was he to rid himself of these fancies, when he was stuck in this castle and had to be near the object of his fixation almost every night? When he had no hope of getting away from Krolock or of avoiding him?

Alfred splashed his face with cold water once again, but it did little to cool down his hot cheeks and even more heated thoughts. He breathed deeply. He could do this. And he could handle a vampire count... literally or figuratively. Alfred shivered and did not entertain _that_ line of thought any further.

Knowing he would have next to no hope of getting any writing done, he dressed in his warmest clothes and headed outside for a good, long walk. In broad daylight he was the master of himself. So he hoped. And still, the thought of the night to come was ever in his mind, even as he trudged through the snow-covered landscape.

He sighed and wondered once again if he should take his leave and run. It would be better for him, probably. But if he did, then what would any of this amount to in the end? Professor would have died for nothing and Alfred would be returning to Königsberg with his tail between his legs... and prove his father just how useless he truly was.

And it would mean not seeing _him_ again, probably ever. To leave without a goodbye and never see those blue, mesmerizing eyes again, or hear the smooth, rich voice... the idea caused a sensation like something cold sliding down inside his chest.

Alfred shook his head and pushed it out of his mind. Even if he wanted to leave, it was still winter and he had not forgotten about the last time he had tried to navigate those deep, dark woods.

The walk outside did not help as much as he had hoped, and Alfred still felt restless when he was back. So he decided to go and take a bath. Perhaps it would help him relax a little bit. However, in the bathing chamber it was all too easy to recall a few nights back, and that very unfortunate glimpse of the Count he had caught... and then imagine what would happen if His Excellency wandered in while Alfred was bathing. At least, he did not think the man would be so easily embarrassed... and before he knew it, he was picturing the act of _sharing_ his bath with the vampire. The sheer idea nearly knocked him breathless. No matter what he did, he could not escape this. With a groan, he sank under the surface of water and stayed there until his lungs burned with the lack of air.

Despite his attempts, Alfred remained on the edge all the way until evening. And in a way, it got worse. What bewildering agony it was, to both yearn for someone and still be afraid of the things you felt near them! Surely he would soon go mad if this situation did not change.

Alfred was already seated when the Count arrived. Seeing the pathetic mess he became these days whenever in the man's presence, he was quick to make all the preparations: he made sure the fire was burning high enough, he had some water to drink while he read and the play was close at hand. And when Krolock did enter the room and approached the armchairs where Alfred had seat already, their eyes met and there was a jolt like sheer electricity. He looked down quickly.

"Good evening, sir", he stammered and stared at the volume in his hands. He had picked it ready to spare himself from stumbling around like some idiot.

"Evening, Alfred", came the soft answer. Swiftly he moved, as though there was no time to waste. "Shall we begin, then?"

"Yes, sir", said the mortal and he quickly began to flip through the pages of the play. Then finding the right place he began to read. Having the text before him, he felt relieved to let the story sweep him away and forget about the ever-present tension between him and the vampire. And yet for a couple of times he made the mistake of looking up, and then the brilliant blue eyes met his own with a strange flash. Alfred quickly lowered his gaze and sought the safe haven of the Bard's tale.

Maybe it happened because it was bound to, sooner or later. Or maybe it was the play he was reading and the words that were, as he realised then, absolutely worst for this particular moment.

 _"Come night. Come, Romeo.  
Come, thou day in night,  
For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night  
Whiter than new snow upon raven's back", _he read out loud, but his voice grew weaker, and he had to stop in order to clear his throat and sip some water. He closed his eyes and tried to fight the images that were now running rampant in his mind. He was back in that bathing chamber and had white skin before his eyes and under his hands, whiter than new snow...

Somehow he was able to continue reading, although it was with growing difficulty. Each word was a pain to get out, and his head felt dizzy with want.

 _"Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-browed night,  
Give me my Romeo. And when I shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun..."_ he recited, and towards the end of it, his voice had once again become barely more than a whisper. The last line he delivered while staring into the eyes of the man sitting opposite him, and they met him with violent blaze. It was not the first time His Excellency looked at Alfred with that hungry, vehement sort of expression, but now... now there was something to it unlike before.

Now there was no sign of a struggle for self-control.

It happened when Alfred delivered the last two words, and he had hardly mouthed _"sun"_ when the vampire moved. In what looked like one fluid motion he was before the young man, kneeling between his legs. As the book fell from Alfred's hand his shoulders were pushed back against the chair and a mouth, ravenous in its lust, descended against his.

While it was not his first kiss – there had been a couple of girls back in Königsberg he remembered quite fondly – right that moment Alfred felt like it very well could have been. Nothing from his life before, not even his dream, could have prepared him for _this._ For the lips and the face against his own were undeniably male and the caress of that mouth implied unforeseen skill and sensuality and experience.

His own lips parted, though he didn't know if it was to gasp or to say something in shock, but no sound came out, and the vampire took the opportunity of shifting his angle, adding pressure against Alfred's lower lip. There was a hint of tongue against the tender surface, and that was the moment his mind stopped working.

And then he was responding. He was gripping the Count's shoulders with both hands, he opened his mouth just a little more as a sign of surrender, and then the vampire took full possession of him. It came most naturally, him taking the lead and Alfred following suit the best he could, and surprisingly this did not make it clumsy or uncomfortable. In fact, he found himself enjoying it more and more the longer it went on. Every now and then he felt the brush of a fang against his lower lip and knew how easy it would be for the vampire to devour him right now, but rather than make him afraid it just aroused him more. They only broke apart briefly when Alfred needed to get some air. As soon as he had caught his breath, His Excellency pressed close again, and what little sense Alfred had been able to regain was lost to him once more.

But then he started to get more excited and more unhinged. _Something_ was unbound now. And so he reached with one foot behind the legs of the Count, attempting to pull him closer still.

It was then Krolock finally ended it. He moved back, almost as quickly as he had approached in the first place. He fell back in his own chair. Alfred felt both bewildered and overwrought and for the longest time, all he could do was simply _breathe_ and try to process what had just happened.

Granted, he could tell things had been building up to _this_ for a while now. There had been a strange kind of attraction from the moment he had seen the vampire for the first time... he had tried to fight it, more or less consciously. But now it was clear he was not going to prevail.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to end your employment", the Count sad eventually. His voice was quiet and even, as though nothing had happened.

Alfred blinked. Whatever he had expected to hear, it was not _this._ He was not sure how to take it. Did it mean he could leave this place safely? And yet on the other hand... if he should leave, he would probably never see Count von Krolock again, just as he had thought before.

And for whatever reason, the mere idea made him feel like his heart dropped in the bottom of his stomach.

"Why?" he managed to stammer at last in a thin little voice. His entire body still burned with the unfathomable thing that he had just experienced, but the Count had his masks firmly on place once more, and nothing about his expression betrayed the sheer hunger he had just so rampantly displayed.

However, his answer was very much in contrast to his collected countenance.

"Because a master should not want his servant as much as I want you", he stated coolly and calmly.

Alfred's cheeks felt hot. _He wants me._ No one had ever wanted him before! But it astonished him too, because only this morning, he had reasoned _this_ could never be possible.

"Do I have to leave, then?" he managed to ask in a trembling voice. It was still hard to make sense of any of this, and even less of his own thoughts.

"Do you want to leave?" asked His Excellency and tilted his head slightly.

"I... I don't know", Alfred whispered. What _did_ he want? Even he couldn't answer that question.

All he knew was how he felt when he looked at the man sitting before him. It both scared and excited him.

"Either way, I believe it would be prudent to reconsider the terms of this relationship", the Count said at length, having realized how non-plussed Alfred was.

The human winced. His Excellency made it sound like they were brokering some kind of a business contract, which he didn't particularly like.

He stated as much, and a faint, crooked smile appeared momentarily on the pale face of the vampire.

"You are welcome to stay, naturally... but you must know as I do that things won't be the same", he said and there was a something almost like a warning tone in his voice.

"Of course I do", Alfred was quick to say. In fact, nothing would frustrate him more than if they were to pretend nothing had changed! He met the blue, glimmering eyes as steadily as he could in his current state of mind and continued, "I don't wish things to be the same as before."

The Count stared at him hard and curious.

"So you want me to woo you, don't you, Alfred?" he asked smoothly. Once more, Alfred felt like his face could be used to boil an egg. What was it about this man and his ability to make things sound so provocative when he wanted? And yet, why would he even be asking this? When Alfred thought of undead noblemen, he did not expect them to respect others' boundaries this much... to actually be asking what _he_ wanted.

"... yes", he answered quietly. He couldn't say the idea wasn't tempting. He felt that tightening sensation in his stomach again, but now it was accompanied by a strange little flutter in his chest. These warning signs told him how much farther gone he already was than he had thought.

Krolock considered him silently for a while. His blue eyes glinted in a way Alfred did not understand. There was much about this man that was sheer mystery for him, no matter how hard he tried to understand.

But perhaps that was why the Count was so very difficult to resist.

"Very well", Krolock said at last in a voice so soft and enticing it made Alfred shiver. Thankfully he used a little more formal tone when he continued, "I will deliver your final salary as soon as possible."

"Um. Great", Alfred managed. He felt a little dizzy. All this seemed like some kind of a dream.

His curt answer made the vampire smile slightly.

"My, you look positively flustered", said the Count again in that smooth, tempting tone. Alfred made a face at him. Sometimes being in the presence of this man, it was like he was a ball in some rather violent throwing game. His emotions would shift so rapidly, and he was not sure what he was going to feel next.

"Can you blame me?" Alfred asked and gave His Excellency an accusatory look. It seemed to amuse the man.

"I suppose not", said the Count and his eyes glinted. Then he settled back in his chair once more. "Now, shall we continue? We may as well finish the act."

He gestured with his hand at the book, which lay on the floor, forgotten in the middle of their heated encounter.

Alfred stared hard at the man before him.

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Do you want me to?"

" _... yes."_

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Did this chapter get out of hand? Yes. Do I care? NOPE. Every once in a while, a particularly sensual approach is absolutely entertaining to write!

As is really quite obvious to anyone who knows anything about English literature, the quotes are from William Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet._ When I thought about how the growing tension would finally escalate into some kind of an encounter, I quickly decided it would be when Alfred is reading this particular moment in the play. I think he rather empathises with Juliet's yearning, but the words of the play, the way she calls and waits for the night, is of course a nice allusion to vampires' nocturnal nature - and, of course there is the whole idea of being in love with night.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Calimera -** Delicious but frustrating was just the thing I was trying to convey! I thought about drawing it out a little more, but I think Alfred has already betrayed himself to Krolock, and he would not hold back very long if the signals were so clear. He knows what he wants and has not such inhibitions as Alfred. I would think that if Alfred is being so obvious, it would make his hunger grow even more. As to why Alfred was smelling so good to him at that time, we'll get to that - eventually!

I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)

 **ghostwritten2 -** Indeed he is! But maybe things are finally going somewhere for them both. I don't think Krolock would hold back very long if Alfred was giving so many signs of being attracted to him. More on that later, though!

 **Ceras -** You are quite right! But fortunately for him, Krolock knows when to push. ;)

It's not easiest thing to echo the original when the situation is so different, but those small details are fun to sneak in! :D Also I hope you liked Ivan! He's one of my all time favourites.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred lingered in the sitting room later than any other night before. How could he leave easily, considering the step he and the Count von Krolock had just taken? There would be no going back from this, Alfred knew that much. But he did not mind.

At some point, the play was forgotten once more, and then a bony hand beckoned at him. Alfred obeyed – blindly and gladly. He stepped closer to the object of his desire, and then a pair of terribly strong hands took him by wrists. Without further ado he was pulled to sit astride in the Count's lap. It felt strange at first, his knees hugging the sides of His Excellency, and wiry thighs supporting him with ease. The outrageous familiarity of this position made his heart race. His hands trembled and he had no idea of what to do. Alfred knew what he wanted, but even now the vampire had the air of a faraway mountain, lofty and majestic and not meant for the likes of someone so small and weak. But this bout of uncertainty was briefly lived. Blue eyes stared right back at him and put him under enchantment once more.

Now the clawed hand snaked behind the back of his head, grasped his hair, and pulled him in. Alfred took support of Krolock's shoulders and leaned closer, until finally soft, ruddy lips met his own. It came again as something of a shock, how unfamiliar and new it was – he was the blushing participant and the coppery taste of the vampire's mouth was something he had not known to expect. But there was also such relief in every brush of lips and tongue, because now he did not need to hold back anymore... and clawed fingers combed their way through his hair, while another rested on his hip, and one fang gently nipped at his bottom lip. He let himself fall against the vampire's chest.

Indeed, had it depended on Alfred, things would quickly have escalated. But the Count's responses were slow and patient, even as the mortal began to grow more and more excited in his arms and attempted to initiate deeper kisses. The lack of equal enthusiasm had him pulling back soon enough, and then his insecurity was back in full force. Alfred looked at the man before him and felt sudden dread. Maybe he had already revealed that he was not worth the effort...

"Am I doing this wrong?" he asked in a quiet, raspy voice that did not sound his own at all.

Blue eyes met his own and there was a kind of gentle amusement in them.

"Not at all. In truth you are too delicious for your own good... but I am trying to be careful, even if you are making it extremely difficult. Have you thought this through, Alfred? You know what I am, and if you give yourself to me, it might not be what you expected", said Krolock, dark and smooth like still waters of a black lake.

"That doesn't scare me", said the mortal softly. _Not knowing is partly why I want you so much._

There was that flash in the blue eyes again and strong hands momentarily gripped his hips very tightly. The sensation was almost too much and he moaned out loud.

"Maybe it should. Do you not realise I could kill you?" Krolock asked and his voice was little more than a whisper. He stared unblinking at Alfred.

"I know you could", the young man answered almost as quietly. "But I don't believe you will. I trust you."

The vampire hissed a breath through his fangs and then moved abruptly. He lifted Alfred in the air and then put him down on his feet again. He needed to take support of His Excellency's forearms, because his knees were far from steady.

"Go to bed. Bolt your door tonight, Alfred. It is not wise for you to stay in this room any longer", the Count commanded, stern and calm.

"But I -" Alfred started impatiently. However, Krolock shut him up with yet another kiss. And he was powerless to resist.

The vampire ended it before he was ready. Krolock pulled back once more and pushed gently against Alfred's shoulders.

"I know what you want, Alfred. I can smell it on you – and so can every other vampire in the castle, if they come too close to you. My self-control is not limitless, and this is not a thing to be rushed. Do you understand?" he asked in low, smooth tones.

"I-I'm not sure", the young man answered. It was some time since he had left the realm of clear thinking.

The corner of Krolock's mouth twitched and there was something wild and perilous in his eyes. He moved back.

"Then just do as I say. We will talk about this tomorrow night", he said, a little gentler now.

Seeing he wasn't going to get his way tonight, Alfred decided perhaps he should obey. Maybe the Count was right it would not be a smart move to rush this.

"All right", he uttered at last, unable to hide his disappointment.

His Excellency smiled.

"So impatient. So tempting..." he said softly and leaned closer momentarily, as though to reconsider. But then he pulled back again and made a shooing gesture with his hand. "Go now, before I well and truly devour you."

* * *

Herbert had just returned from a successful hunt when his father called him. He spoke softly in the quiet of the viscount's thoughts, reaching to him through their connection as sire and his childe: _Herbert. Will you make sure Alfred makes it to his room safely?_

The blond vampire raised his eyebrows at this request before he answered in agreement. Now what was going on? One would think Alfred knew his way by now. And if Vati was so concerned about his reader's safety, why didn't see to it himself?

Well, he could find out later. Vati wouldn't ask this unless he had some valid reason.

It was easy enough to find the mortal. He made his way slowly and bore a striking resemblance to a sleepwalker. Once he stopped in the moonlit hallway and rubbed the back of his head, like one deeply confounded. Herbert's curiosity grew, but he remained in the shadows as he followed their guest all the way to the door of the bedchamber. Alfred never became aware of Herbert's presence.

The young man was so distracted, he did not even notice the shadows moving in the darkness. The moment he had vanished into his room, Herbert let out a loud, warning hiss.

"Unless you want to deal with my father, you should not get any closer", he informed those anxiously shifting shapes. There were a few growls of disappointment, but they knew better than to evoke the anger of the Count von Krolock. Still, he stood there for a few more minutes until darkness was still and quiet again. At least Vati should be satisfied to hear Alfred was indeed safe and sound.

He sent his thought to his father and felt him down in the entrance hall. Herbert directed his own feet there as well, curious to find out what had prompted his sire to ask the favour.

Vati paced slowly in the great, gloomy entrance hall. Herbert remembered he had not much liked this place as a child; he had felt the portraits on the walls followed his every move. But it was long that darkness had been scary for him. Now he thought it was one of the most beautiful places in the entire Castle von Krolock, what with moonlight streaming through great round window above the stairs that lead to the second floor, and fine wallpapers that reminded him of the colour of blood. Vati surely liked this place too, given the way he would sometimes wander there, lost in thought. Perhaps he was remembering the sight and sound of the hall when it had been full of people and life.

Herbert wondered at times what it would have been like, if they had both stayed mortal. What kind of a man had his father been in those happier days? How would it feel like to remember more about his mother than a few glimpses? And to live – to grow old, bury his father and become the Count von Krolock... Herbert shuddered at the thought. The idea of the world without his dear old Vati was a hideous thing. It was strange, really. Of the two of them, Vater had always been more _vampire,_ and yet he also recalled and regretted his lost humanity in ways Herbert never had. Maybe the former _required_ the latter.

"Vater?" he spoke softly as he approached the slowly pacing figure. The older vampire halted at hearing his voice.

"Yes, son?" he asked, though he did not look at Herbert.

"I was just wondering why did you need me to guard Alfred", said the viscount as he approached his father and halted to stand beside him.

Vati was quiet and motionless for a moment before he answered. He stared ahead and still did not turn towards Herbert when he spoke at last.

"Because tonight no other creature in this castle is as dangerous for Alfred as I am", he said slowly, speaking the words with great care.

Herbert looked at his father in surprise. How far did that danger go, exactly?

"Why is that? What has changed?" he inquired, though deep down he had certain suspicions. _If you want him, why are you holding back?_

"Everything has changed. He... is no longer my employee. He's something else... perhaps", said Vati, even more quiet now. He glanced at Herbert and the younger vampire saw that his father felt wonder as well. He went on, growing more incredulous as he spoke, "He came to my arms willingly and unafraid. He would not be scared of me even when I told him that he should be. Can you imagine? He said that he trusts me!"

So, they were finally getting to it. Was that good or bad? Herbert wasn't certain, for it did not seem like even Vati knew what his ultimate intentions were. But at least the two were not dancing blindly around the subject anymore and pretending the other did not know.

"Well, then he is even more foolhardy than I guessed", he said at length with a slight shake of his head. One would think a young scientist would be more level-headed. But then, he also knew how good Vati was at making himself irresistible. And it was clear young Alfred was more than just a little repressed.

He looked at his sire more seriously now, "Are you sure you want to do this? It won't be easy to keep him alive."

There was a strange smile on Vater's face.

"If you had seen what I saw – if you knew him like I do, you would want to do it, too", he merely said.

Herbert refrained from pointing out he rarely bothered to carry out such long games and seductions as Vati. But each to their own, and maybe... well, if Vater was willing to go through this trouble just to keep the lad alive, it surely meant this Alfred was something special. And if so, maybe it could be a good thing. Who knew?

"So this is really happening, then", Herbert stated and tried to decide how to feel about this whole thing. There was certain awkward dimension to having his father romancing a lad who should be _Herbert's_ current plaything, but then again they _were_ vampires and if it put Vati in a better mood for a while, he should try and be happy.

"We'll see, Herbert. We'll see..."

* * *

Alfred had not expected to be able to sleep as well as he did that night. After being sent away in such a frustrating manner, he'd have thought he would spend at least half of it in an agitated haze. They hadn't even agreed about anything, except the fact there was mutual desire between them. But at least that was something to work with and now he knew he had some kind of a chance, Alfred mused to himself before passing out.

So he slept more quietly than in a while and felt peaceful when he woke up in the following morning. And yet in the bright light of new day, Alfred almost felt like last night had been some kind of a strange, heady dream – perhaps a sequel to his earlier wanton imaginations. By every logic, people like Count von Krolock did not have relations so intimate with people like Alfred. However, his lips still felt a little tender and swollen and about the naked skin of his hips he found darker spots that could only be fingerprints.

It was really happening. Something he had always just wondered about, but thought impossible for a multitude of reasons, was actually happening. And of all the people in the world, it was with an undead aristocrat! Could life get more bizarre?

But as Alfred got dressed and nibbled on his breakfast, a moment of doubt came to him. _What_ was it, in fact? He didn't know what the Count wanted. Some brief affair, or a more permanent arrangement, or – dare he think of it – an actual relationship? Even he wasn't certain which option he preferred, and Krolock had told him it might not be what he expected. How did this work with vampires at any rate? He figured he would soon find out. At least one thing had been made clear: it was not just extension of his job description. It was something else.

Yet to find out an answer to this burning question he would have to wait until nightfall once more. Krolock had promised they would talk, and while Alfred was impatient for it, he also saw the vampire's logic: last night, he at least would not have been capable of any rational conversation.

And what would be the outcome of their talk? He could only wait and guess... and hope that the night and day in between had not made the Count regret what had happened. As for himself, he knew it had only made his own hunger grow. For him there was no turning back now.

With a sigh, he threw himself on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling of the four-postered bed. _Come, gentle night, come loving, black-browed night..._ as soon as the line from the play crossed his mind, he let out a low, embarrassed little laugh.

"Oh, God", he spoke out loud into the quiet of the room, "What is happening to me?"

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Can you tell I'm having fun with this story? Because I am! ;) Alfred is such a fun character to write when he's being excited and nervous.

There seems to be some uncertainty still, but we'll see what their conversation will result in!

Thank for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **ruthkenyon -** That is hilarious! Stephane Metro is a different type of Krolock I usually prefer, but he is a wonderful actor nevertheless. :)

 **Ceras -** I've never had problem with his accent. With a singer and actor of his calibre, I'm willing to cut him some slack. Plus, I think it's fitting in a way for Krolock to have an accent. Maybe he doesn't use German that much normally, or he speaks a really outdated version of it?

Poor Alfred is indeed far too good at doubting himself! But seeing how he's always so worried about being forgotten and left behind, I believe he does have some issues with insecurity.

Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Things are heating up indeed. ;)

 **ghostwritten2 -** He does indeed! Especially when Alfred is giving him some really obvious signals. I am glad to hear you liked it. :)

Also happy to know I've managed to keep them in character! It's important for me that they don't seem OOC, but it's easy to get them wrong in this kind of a situation.

 **Calimera -** Glad you liked it! They got really very inspired, indeed! I think all that talk about being in love with the night is quite meaningful for them both. :) But Alfred hasn't really yet considered his options nor does he know what he wants, but we'll see how all that goes!


	14. Chapter 14

Evening came at last and sun set, sending Alfred's impatience to new heights. He did not think he had ever awaited for anything as he awaited tonight; he had even thought of going to sit next to the Count's sarcophagus and remain there until the vampire rose once more. But fortunately his reason still retained some power over him. It would just be an entirely new level of pathetic – and awkward, considering Herbert was like to wake at the same time.

After combing his hair the best he could, fastening his bow tie neatly and making sure his clothes were smooth and unwrinkled, he went to meet the Count von Krolock – his former employer, now something else.

As many times before, he found the master of the castle standing by the fire in the sitting room. His cloak was gone, but the red of his coat almost glowed in the light of fire. When he turned and their eyes met, Alfred felt like his heart jumped straight into his throat.

A moment there was while neither of them made a move or said anything. Perhaps both wondered if last night _had_ been a dream. But then at the exact same second they moved – Alfred to approach the Count, and he to raise both his bony hands into a gesture of welcome.

What boldness Alfred had felt last night was now gone, veiled again by his natural shyness. He didn't know where to put his hands, so he just awkwardly placed them against the Count's chest. But the vampire had no such difficulties. His arms wrapped about him as though they had done this a thousand times, bent down his head, and kissed him. Alfred relaxed at once.

Yes. This was good.

But where he had little to no control, which would probably have lead to yet another situation where conversation was impossible, Krolock had a better grasp on himself. He pulled away before it had gone on very long and folded his hands behind his back.

"Do take seat, Alfred", he said in a low, soft voice. While his face was calm and controlled, his eyes shone in an unusual way.

Not yet trusting his voice, Alfred complied in silence. Abruptly he felt nervous again. What was one supposed to _do_ in this situation? While his brother Matthias had once tried to advise him in wooing a girl, he didn't think any of that would be useful with a Transylvanian vampire count.

Meanwhile, His Excellency took seat as well and crossed his legs. A faint smile played about his mouth while he regarded the mortal opposite him. Seeing him there, arrayed in all his glory and looking like he had just stepped out of some kind of a dark fairy tale, Alfred felt sudden despair. What could _he_ possibly offer to this man? He was too young, too inexperienced, too shy. And he wasn't particularly attractive or graceful, nor was he confident or smarter than average. Either this was some sort of a joke or the Count was not in his right mind.

His thoughts would no doubt have continued racing with self-hating notions hadn't Krolock spoken at last.

"What troubles you, Alfred?" he inquired pleasantly.

"I was just... it just seems strange to me that you would, hmm, pay attention to me in... in this way", said the human with some difficulty. He looked down in his lap.

The Count scoffed.

"What a silly thing to worry about, really. Even if you don't see it yourself, there is still much about you that one may admire and desire... I became aware of your charms early on. When one gets to my age, one learns to look deep beneath the surface. Though, in your case, surface is also really very delightful", he answered and made no secret of the hunger in his eyes as he slowly let his gaze travel slowly from Alfred's head to toe.

The human felt heat not just on his cheeks. But had to stay focused now. There was still much he needed to say and to hear.

"I think some part of me felt it from the moment you found me in the woods, but... I really didn't figure it out before I saw you in bath", he confessed in embarrassment and firmly fixed his eyes on his hands. It was the only way he could keep his thoughts in order.

"It was quite the turning point, indeed. For before you stumbled into that bathing chamber, I did not know for sure", he said in a low, velvety voice that made his heart beat faster, "that this could become... something more."

" _How_ did you know?" Alfred managed to ask in a thin little voice and risked a quick glance at the vampire's face.

Krolock's smile was positively predatory and the human quickly lowered his eyes again.

"Because you did not look at me like a well-mannered young man would in that situation. Before you grew embarrassed, you were fascinated", he said smoothly.

"Sorry about that", Alfred uttered in growing discomfiture. The Count really read him all too well!

"Don't be sorry. I was quite flattered", he said lightly. Then he let out a soft sigh and went on, "But even if there had been any doubt in my mind, I would surely have known the next night, when you dropped all your papers and I leaned closer and caught your scent... I could smell your desire, Alfred."

"How does that work?" asked the human faintly. Of course this annoyingly perceptive man had caught him red-handed!

"Oh, there were plenty of signs. You were flushed. Your heart was beating faster and you were sweating. At first I believed you were embarrassed. But then I took in your scent... and your blood smelt as it only ever does when your kind is carnally excited. You were practically begging me to take you right there. And I was tempted. Your scent was really very enticing that night..." Krolock said, and his voice grew very soft and deep. Now who was being enticing!

"So that's why you left abruptly", Alfred managed to speak, though he was growing more and more anxious. His hands were sweating and the collar of his shirt chafed against his neck, and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Indeed. It was quite the torture being around you then", His Excellency stated, his tone accusatory.

"Speak for yourself! I thought I would pass out just from being in the same room with you!" Alfred reproached right back.

Krolock let out a low, deep laugh. The sound made Alfred's heart jump and he gripped the armrests of his chair, as though they could make him feel slightly more steady. He could only imagine what the vampire would smell on him _now_ , were he inclined to find out.

"Speaking of blood", Krolock said suddenly, "I need to know something."

"What is it?" asked the human carefully. The change in tone made him feel like maybe this next topic wouldn't make him feel so wanton. He even dared to meet the Count's eyes.

His Excellency regarded him more seriously than before now.

"If this is to happen, I would like to know if you will let me drink your blood", he said, bland in tone but his eyes burned.

Alfred was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say.

"Is it safe? Am I going to die?" he asked at length and grasped the armrests again.

His question brought a wry, humourless smile to the Count's face.

"Of course it's not _safe._ You know what I am, Alfred – I will always want to drink your blood and not stop till you are dead. But it does not necessarily mean you'll die... I promise I would be very careful. You see, for my kind there is not one without the other. If you share your body, you share your blood. Sooner or later I won't be able to resist..." he said with a look in his eyes that made Alfred tremble. The Count continued, "However if I have your permission to take a little of your blood every now and then, it would be easier to keep it under control."

The human sat quiet for a while, thinking of what His Excellency had said. If biting was at all like in his dream... well, would it be very bad? There had been more to it than just pain, so maybe he could endure it. If that was the price of being with this strange, enchanting man...

And he had known from the start this wasn't safe. Maybe it had scared him then, but not anymore. When he looked at the man sitting opposite him, Alfred felt no fear. There was just... curiosity and want and sympathy.

 _And all the world will be in love with night..._

It was too late to turn back.

"Will it hurt? Am I going to be sick again?" he asked then. Some facts needed to be established before he said yes.

"No. You were sick the last time only because I drank too much. I was not prepared for your response... or your taste", Krolock answered and his smile became wolfish. How easily he spoke of this! But then, it was his reality and had been for a long time.

"What do you mean?" Alfred wanted to know.

"You gave in very quickly and very easily. And your blood is quite delicious", came the answer.

"I thought blood is just blood."

"Often it is. But some people taste better than others. And your mood has an impact, too... fear and anger can make it... bitter, in a way. But a willing human is very enjoyable", Krolock said and momentarily, his eyes rested on Alfred's neck. It was not hard to guess what he was thinking. However, he shifted his focus soon enough and instead stared at the human's face.

"What is..." Alfred started unsurely and then cleared his throat, "When does it taste the best?"

"When you are aroused. And that is why I have had such difficulty resisting you these past few nights. You cannot imagine the battle it has been, Alfred... both knowing I could have you, but also fighting the urge to sink my fangs in your neck", said the Count and he leaned slightly forward on his seat. Alfred realised there was yet another struggle going on...

"So Professor Abronsius was on to something when he made this theory about your kind seducing people to prey on them", Alfred said and shuddered. What was he getting into?

"Well, he was not wrong", said the Count blandly.

"Wait", Alfred spoke strongly now and sat up straighter. "Does this mean you're only seducing me because that makes my blood taste better?"

"No. I am seducing you because I want you", Krolock answered firmly and leaned back again.

Alfred didn't know what to say. He had never thought of himself as particularly desirable: he was short and skinny and at times embarrassingly awkward. None of those qualities made up for being a quiet, shy, bookish type with more interest in academia than the world about. Unfortunately he had no dazzling intellect or a way of making himself remembered among the social circles of Königsberg. In other words, his case was quite hopeless. And yet, there before him sat this graceful, attractive nobleman who could have strolled in to the emperor's court and no one would have questioned it... and _he_ said he wanted Alfred. It was absurd in all the possible ways.

And yet... maybe that was the very reason he should trust it.

He cleared his throat and wiped his hands across his knees. He couldn't imagine sweaty palms being attractive to anyone, vampires included.

"So you have done this before? You... you've been with... others before me?" he asked tentatively. He did not speak the entire question, much because his father had made it very clear it was a taboo. But thankfully, his companion had no difficulty understanding what he meant exactly.

The Count raised one eyebrow.

"Alfred, I'm over three hundred years old, and this is hardly a monastery", he simply said.

Well, it was not like Alfred had expected a different answer. Those few times there had been contact between them until now, Krolock's confidence had made it clear he knew what he was doing. He did not hesitate, either for inexperience or some lingering sensation that it was wrong to be intimate with another man. And it was in fact really very reassuring. This was not just two timid fools fumbling at one another, and Alfred could expect the Count to know what he wanted – and how to go about it.

"And what about yourself?" Krolock asked suddenly, regarding him not with rude curiosity, but with some kind of... care, almost. It was not the most comfortable thing to admit his own inexperience, but Alfred knew he needed to say _something._

He swallowed, and then spoke, "I... have wondered. Never acted on it, though. You know it's a taboo in the world outside. And even if it didn't mean my parents would probably disown me, it's not like a lot of people are drawn to me. You hardly find romance in lecture halls and libraries."

"Your problem is your insecurity, Alfred. Like I said, I noted quite a few delicious qualities about you as soon as I laid my eyes on you", Krolock said, again using that velvety tone that kept Alfred's heartbeat uneven. But then the vampire's face hardened. "But tell me, do you truly think your family would so reject you?"

"My father – absolutely. He has a very clear idea of how you're supposed to live your life. He doesn't tolerate things like... things like me", Alfred said quietly. It had been painful to realise this about himself, knowing it was a part he could never reveal to his own family. He knew all too well what they expected of him: a professor's office, a proper wife from a respectable family, and a fine house to fill with a big family. And he had done his best to achieve it... only knowing there were things in him he would never be able to explore. Or so he had thought until now.

"But my mother..." he continued, trying not to think of what awaited him back in Königsberg, "I'm not sure about her. I don't think she would judge me. She was always there for me even when Matthias and Frieda outshined me."

"You said she's a true Christian", Krolock pointed out, tilting his head.

"' _He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her'_ ", Alfred quoted the passage his mother had often read out loud for them. He saw the way Krolock's eyes narrowed at hearing the Holy Word, and he blushed.

"Do you think it is sin, Alfred?" the Count wanted to know. His voice was quiet and low.

"I didn't mean that", Alfred was quick to answer. "It's just the idea behind the verse – you shouldn't be the judge of others. That is what my mother taught me... that's why I think she would understand."

The Count stared at him silently for a while. His features revealed very little, but his eyes shimmered in a very strange way. Alfred could only guess what he was thinking. He only hoped that his words had not made the man change his mind.

At last, the vampire spoke again.

"You really are an unusual, intriguing young man. I am glad I found you in time before you perished in the woods", he said softly. And his face... it had changed ever so slightly and become gentler. Some real warmth was now in his bright blue eyes.

Alfred offered him a smile. All of a sudden he felt like this was the most natural thing in the world, and he needn't be scared or nervous.

"And I'm glad that it was you who found me."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Things are getting pretty intense for Alfred. ;) And because he's Alfred, he's going to be a bunch of nerves right through it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Ceras -** To be honest, I think something like accent is a really weird thing to fixate on about someone's performance - especially when it's a person performing in a language that is foreign to them, and in a popular show lots of people come to see. In fact, I think that must take tremendous courage and focus and should be a thing to admire. But I guess if one is determined to dislike something, they just get so blind about it.

Alfred being a pile of nerves and confusion is just... well, an Alfred thing to do! :D

 **ghostwritten2 -** I do hope you liked the conversation! Poor Alfred is quite smitten to use such descriptions. :) I've always loved the Kentaur sets, and so I just had to drop a mention there!

I'd say Alfred of this story is much more aware of his own orientation, so the fact he's always tried to repress it and now being in this situation does make him a little unhinged, if you get what I mean!

 **Calimera -** Yes, such things will have to be exposed in their own time! ;) Krolock may be exercising some serious self-control right now, but I think he would if he did have other interest in a person than just feeding on them. And Alfred fascinates him enough that he tries to restrain himself. But like he says, it's not easy when everything Alfred is doing and feeling is basically inviting and impacting his vampire's instincts.


	15. Chapter 15

One might have thought that the events of past few nights would have left Alfred with his head so high up in the clouds that he wouldn't be able to focus on his book. However, the morning after his conversation with Krolock, he felt inspired in a way unlike in many days now. He even whistled when he made his way to the library, the pile of his notes and the drafts for the book under his arm.

But when he had the notes and papers spread before him and was reviewing what he had achieved so far, a sudden moment of doubt came to Alfred. Considering what had happened lately, was it unprofessional and unscientific of him to keep writing this book? To get so entangled with his informant... did his growing attraction show in his notes? Furthermore, would this book read like some kind of a love letter to Transylvania, instead of a scientist's report? It was difficult to say. Maybe, if he put the whole research aside for a while and then returned to it again, he might be able to review it more objectively...

But then, the interviews had always been perfectly proper and so were his questions. And maybe he couldn't understand his subject unless he also explored his informant in unusual ways... because that _was_ Krolock: unusual in every respect. Hadn't the Professor always told him to broaden his mind and try to think about things in new ways? And his research was not so much about Krolock himself, but about this land he had observed and haunted for three hundred years. No one else had such insight to the strange, wild country of mountains and woods.

He owed it to the Professor to keep on going. And he already had so much good material, maybe even for two entire books. Yes, he could do this without interference from his feelings. Perhaps those could be used elsewhere... but he'd have to think about that some other time.

With renewed resolve Alfred began to work again, reviewing his notes and drafting new paragraphs based on them. His pen almost ran across the fine paper supplied to him by the Count, and every once in a while he went to pick up a book from the great collection to check something. Now the yearning thoughts about the vampire did not bother him so much, and whenever he did think of His Excellency, it was with a smile and some butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Expectation was not wary or anxious, but glad and excited.

He spent the day mostly unaware of the passage of time. At some point, he had to light some candles to be able to see what he was writing, and then it was not long that the door of the library was softly pushed open. The Count entered, smiling faintly as he came.

Alfred's first thought was to jump up and throw himself at the vampire, but he quickly decided it would be quite the pathetic display and make him seem even more of a fool. So he flashed a quick smile and then lowered his eyes again, knowing he would not be able to focus if he looked at Krolock properly.

"Hello. Do you mind if I finish this paragraph?" he asked, staring at the block of text that was almost done.

"Not at all", said the Count softly and wandered across the room. Alfred tried to grasp at his already scattering thoughts to end the sentence he had been writing down.

He had barely pressed the pen against the paper to end his final sentence when a pair of hands descended on his shoulders. The pen slipped from his fingers and then the hands slowly began to massage him.

"Hmm. What have you been doing all day, Alfred? You feel tense", a low voice murmured, tempting as ever. The human almost moaned out loud. Abruptly he realised the peril he was in: if such a small touch could impact him like _this,_ it wouldn't take the Count long to subdue him utterly. But what could you do when you were young and no one, certainly not anyone you were attracted to, had ever shown you physical affection like this?

"I was just... w-writing", he stammered as the vampire's hands worked over the knots in his shoulders. If this was Krolock's idea of wooing – well, he was going to enjoy it very much.

"Indeed? You are as smart as you are hard-working, Alfred..." he said quietly, lips brushing against the mortal's earlobe. Alfred closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Otherwise he might faint.

The Count continued to rub his shoulders and said, "You must show me sometime what you have achieved so far."

"It's still very messy", Alfred managed to speak, though his voice came out weakly. "I'd rather show it to you when I've polished it a bit."

The vampire made a low sound in his throat and hit a particularly tight nerve near Alfred's left shoulder blade. He jumped against the strong, bony hands and hissed under his breath. Cool fingers brushed against the back of his neck in a soothing gesture. Alfred arched back his head and breathed deeply. If there were a world or a time beyond this moment, he did not know of it.

"How does that feel?" asked the vampire when he had finished, his hands sliding momentarily against his back until they fell away. Alfred could think of a lot of adjectives, superlatives even, but decided not to use them. It would just make him sound like a complete fool and he didn't want to reveal how utterly bewitched he already was. Unless, of course, the Count already knew.

"It was wonderful. Thank you", said the human as he rose up on his feet. Now that he did not have need of his more rational thought processes, he dared to look at the man. So he did and shivered at the faint smile playing about Krolock's mouth.

To win a moment to get a grip on himself, he asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

The faint smile vanished and the Count's face became solemn – melancholy even.

"My wife used to do it for me", he said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Alfred asked at length, even though he could tell it wasn't anything _good._ But on the other hand, he decided it was necessary information. It would not do to get involved with a married man.

Krolock's expression now turned dark.

"She died. I killed her and so became one of the damned", he said and his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked", Alfred hurried to say, worried that he had put the Count in a grim mood he would not emerge from tonight.

"It has been so long... yet there are still nights when I wake and expect to find her near me. Sometimes... sometimes I wish that I had sent her and Herbert away when I realised what had happened to me. But at the same time I wonder whether she'd have agreed to go", Krolock muttered. His eyes, veiled and without their usual glimmer, had a faraway look as they stared past Alfred and the human wondered if he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

Not knowing what to say, Alfred simply reached his arms around the Count and hugged him tight. Briefly he hesitated and then put his cheek against the man's chest.

His Excellency stood motionless for a moment, until at last he reacted. One arm he used to wrap around Alfred, while his right hand brushed gently through the mortal's hair. No words were spoken for a while, not even when Alfred pulled back and looked up at the man before him. He hoped that his own features would convey what he felt – his sympathy, but also his acceptance and trust. No, he could not possibly understand what it felt like to kill someone you loved without meaning to, but he might at least show that he was sorry about the grief Krolock obviously still had over it.

Blue eyes, deep as night itself, met his own. Piercing they studied him, curious and perhaps even with some wonder. It was so hard to tell with him sometimes. Then he moved, capturing Alfred's chin between his long, thin fingers.

"What a strange young man you are, Alfred", he murmured softly, bending himself a little closer.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alfred felt compelled to ask, although his mental faculties were near to closing down. He could feel the vampire's breath against the sensitive surface of his lips...

"Why would it be? What a silly thing to ask..." the Count uttered in a low voice and then at last brought his lips to Alfred's. With a soft little moan, the human melted into the embrace. There it was easy to forget about his insecurity, which was a little surprising; he'd have expected to be constantly reminded of how he could never be compared to His Excellency in any regard. But there just was no time to feel insecure when the skilled lips melded against his own and cool fingertips whispered against the burning skin at the back of his neck, even dipping as low as under his collar...

Once again he would have gladly let it go on longer – much longer – but the vampire retained some restraint, and so pulled back after a while.

"Patience, Alfred. For one previously so timid and shy, you really are quite insistent", said the Count in a low, velvety voice.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't kiss me like that, then!" Alfred said, though the words came out too unsteady to impress even himself.

The Count raised one eyebrow.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, and his voice was much too tempting to be anything except a tease – a frustrating, sensual tease.

"No. Never", Alfred answered. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

Krolock smiled.

"I thought so", he said with a faint smug undertone as he straightened himself and brushed a hand against Alfred's cheek, and then his neck. His eyes fixed there and a strange glint appeared in his eyes. A new hunger now grew in them.

"Go ahead", Alfred whispered, already knowing what the man wanted. "I said you could, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did", said the Count softly, "and either it makes you very brave, or very foolish."

"Or both", said the human in a small, trembling voice as he took support of Krolock's forearms. When had his feet become so weak?

The vampire smiled slightly as he gently tugged at Alfred's hand, beckoning him to follow. Like the night before, he pulled the mortal to sit in his lap – to ease the difference in height, as Alfred quickly understood. Abruptly his neck felt very vulnerable and a fearful sensation rose in his breast. He wanted to cover his neck with something. But he had promised and Krolock had made it clear there was no other way to be with him. Unless, of course, one fancied being viciously killed.

"Try to relax", said the vampire in a gentle voice.

"Easier said than done!" Alfred complained and shifted his weight in the Count's lap, growing uneasy again. It had felt so nice last night...

"Oh, it's not that hard, in fact", Krolock muttered, grasped him by the back of his head, and kissed him once more. His other hand rubbed in slow, circling motions across Alfred's back. Soon enough the young man had to agree it was not so hard to relax, after all. His muscles loosened and he let himself fall against the vampire. His Excellency knew just how to shut down his over-thinking mind.

He was also cunning in his attempt to distract Alfred until the last moment. For slowly he began to move his lips lower, first to the mortal's chin and then slowly underneath... in the haze of delight and pleasure, Alfred did not even stop to think of it. He simply arched back his head to give the vampire a better access.

And so he almost startled when he felt a pair of fangs on his neck. Arms were holding him tightly now, and so he could only succumb.

It stung at first, even to the point he cried out loud through his teeth. But then the vampire began to drink, slowly and carefully, and it was not painful at all. The grip of the arms became looser, turning into a caress... gradually Alfred began to relax, too. When he felt a tongue lapping against the small wounds, soft and soothing, he let himself just fall limply against the Count. He felt like all strength had left his limbs, His breathing slowed down and deepened, and as his eyelids grew heavier, he decided he could easily fall asleep right here.

"Still with me, Alfred?" a soft, gentle voice murmured in his ear. His answer was nothing more than a low groan; things like language and talking seemed far beyond his capacity right now.

"Are you quite all right? Did I drink too much?" the voice asked, more insistent than before, and more concerned.

Alfred forced his head up and eyes open. First thing he saw was the Count's white face regarding him. Soon enough he noted fresh blood on his fangs.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't prepared", he answered, slurring just a little.

A faint smile appeared on Krolock's face.

"Alfred, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, half amused and half wondering.

"You could kiss me again, for example."

"I have a feeling it will only make you more incorrigible... but very well", said the vampire in a soft voice and pulled him close once more.

* * *

Afterwards, it was not long that the Count lifted him up again and, judging that Alfred's feet would carry him, set him down.

"You should go and get some rest. You're not yet used to being bitten", he said firmly as he withdrew his hands.

"But I don't want to", Alfred complained, even if there was a heaviness in his limbs that surely agreed with the Count's suggestion.

Krolock let out a soft sigh and he regarded the mortal with a strange mixture of amusement and sombreness.

"How young and eager you are, Alfred... you should be more careful. Any monster would lap up your zeal and do very bad things to you", he said in a low, warning tone and took a step back.

A shiver ran down Alfred's spine and he wondered if Krolock considered himself one of those monsters.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing I picked up the biggest and baddest of them, don't you think?" he said, somehow managing to keep his voice calm and steady. Inside, he was neither.

The bright blue eyes flashed. The bony fingers jerked to his direction. Krolock took another step back and glared at Alfred.

"Have you no sense of self-preservation, you foolish thing?" he asked in frustration and retreated so that he stood only half in light.

"I told you I trust you", Alfred merely said. He was not oblivious to the sense of danger in the air, but even then, it didn't disturb him. At this point, he really didn't believe the vampire was going to kill him. It would have happened already, had it ever been a real chance.

The Count let out a sigh and he shook his head, disgruntled in a way that oddly enough made something warm swell in Alfred's chest. But at the same time, he thought of how he had to be the only person in the world who found a vampire count's aggravation somehow _endearing._

"Then go to bed, Alfred", said His Excellency quietly, almost too quiet for Alfred to hear. But then he cast a sharp look at the mortal and asked, "Were you always this wilful with your professor?"

"No. No, I wasn't", said Alfred, much to his own surprise, too. Yes, he was acting in a way unlike ever before now... but then he realised why that was.

He didn't have to pretend anything, or hide parts of himself, or fear that someone smarter and more sinuous was going to steal the limelight. He could be himself and still be noticed... _be wanted._ It was both bewildering and delightful.

The Count's mouth twitched as though to suppress a smile.

"Nine Hells, what have I unleashed?" he muttered wryly and made a shooing gesture with his hand. "Get going now, Alfred, or you _will_ get more than you bargained for."

Alfred did not say he'd be glad to find out what the Count meant by that. But one question did spring to his mind when his hand was already on the doorknob.

"May I ask something before I go?" he inquired, looking at the vampire over his shoulder.

Krolock, still standing half in shadow, cocked his head.

"I suppose you may", he answered.

"How much can you control my dreams?" Alfred asked carefully, studying those pale, intriguing features. Indeed, how far and deep did Krolock' powers go? And should that question worry and scare him more than it did?

The vampire gave him a crooked smile.

"As much as you let me."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Things continue to heat up! And we have our first official bite. ;) I hope you enjoyed it, my dear readers! As for Alfred, I'm afraid this situation does make him bolder than either him or Krolock expected. But like he thinks to himself, it's the sensation of feeling so wanted that triggers this in him.

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you got time, let me know what you think!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you liked it! I think it would be difficult for him to a certain degree, especially because Alfred is being so enthusiastic and desirous. But it's also because it's probably a while since he has tried anything like this with a human, so he's a bit over cautious with everything. He likes Alfred enough not to want to kill him accidentally, so he's really just trying to discover both their boundaries.

I specifically wanted to make the whole turning business a bit more complicated. I mean, I do get why it's so "simple" in the show. You can't make it overly complex on theatre stage without confusing the ordinary audience. But, having read all the vampire novels, I do prefere it to be more than that. And personally I felt that there was certain ambiguity in Tanz that allows this much in fanfiction. So, as long as Krolock is careful with the drinking, Alfred is not in mortal danger. And to tell you the truth, if you are writing vampire romance, you really lose a certain dimension of sexiness if you can't play around with the biting bit. ;)

 **Calimera -** Happy to hear you liked it! I had good time writing it as well. :)

I agree about Alfred - he is so much fun to write! And his perspective to this thing is so fascinating and entertaining. As interesting a character Krolock is, I find it's much more intriguing to observe him from Alfred's POV.

Hopefully you liked the biting bit in this chapter! I think including it would have been a little too much in the last chapter, and there's also the fact that Krolock is trying to be careful with Alfred. But he can't keep refusing indefinitely!

The things you say are always interesting, so keep them coming!

 **Ceras -** Yeah, in my opinion the whole discussion is useless. Everyone has their own preferences and that's just the way it is. There's no "best Krolock", there are just different opinions.

I imagine there is always a certain sense of danger about romancing a vampire, but on the other hand, Alfred may just be beyond being worried about that danger...


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning, Alfred had again that brief sensation of wonder and doubt whether the last night had been just another dream, but he dismissed it now with more confidence than before. He was in a good mood, and so he hummed to himself as he had a quick wash and dressed. Having found a small hand mirror when exploring the rooms of the castle, he lifted it up to regard himself. Alfred half expected to see his reflection somehow altered by the events of past few nights – that he'd perhaps seem a little older and more worldly. But even then he knew it was a fanciful thought, and if there was any change from before, it was the new kind of eagerness in his eyes and a faint blush on his usually pale face.

And there on his neck were the two small puncture wounds. They were closed now of course, but they still felt a little tender when he brushed his hand against the spot. But he wasn't sick this time. Krolock had kept his promise and been as careful as it was possible. Now in retrospect he decided it had not been so bad after all – he could surely endure it whenever the vampire wanted to take his blood.

With a smile, he thought of how much their relationship had changed since the Count had first found him stumbling in the woods. This seemed like the most improbable outcome, and yet it was happening. A vampire count was about to become his lover. The idea made him shiver in a mixture of nervous excitement and wonder.

But how soon that would be, he wasn't certain. Krolock was very much setting the pace here, which might be for the better; Alfred was the first one to admit he had little to no idea of what he was doing. In a way, this arrangement was a relief. His brother Matthias had once told him that girls liked confidence, but that had never been Alfred's strong suit. However, Krolock had it enough for them both and he didn't seem to mind that his partner was a clumsy, inexperienced fool.

Alfred let out a small sigh. Now he had yet another long day of waiting ahead of him until sunset came and Krolock emerged from the crypt. And at night, Alfred would sooner or later get too tired. This left him only a few hours with the vampire – much less than he craved. Maybe he should change his own sleeping habits and stay up the night with the vampire... but then, he didn't think it could be healthy for a mortal to entirely abandon daylight.

He shook his head. Clearly, this relationship was going to have issues and problems entirely different than what one would normally expect. Not that he knew what to expect in a normal relationship either, so perhaps he should consider that an advantage. All he wanted was this to work out, somehow.

Strange it was, he thought to himself, how he was now living for the night – the blessed night when sun set and gave freedom to creatures that thrived in the darkness.

The words from the Bard's famous play had never resonated with him more than they did now.

* * *

Both Krolocks were seated by the fire in the sitting room when Alfred joined them at sunset. Herbert was flipping through a magazine but he lifted his eyes when the mortal arrived and cast him a searching look. Alfred still couldn't say what the blond vampire made of him, but he wasn't sorry that Herbert was keeping his distance.

The Count himself was not apprehensive. A faint smile appeared on his face when he greeted Alfred, and then he patted the armrest of his chair in an invitation. In his other hand he was holding what appeared to be a letter. Alfred hesitated for a second, but then got himself moving. He halted next to the chair and bright blue eyes rose to meet his own. With an awkward little grin he sat down on the armrest and wondered why should he feel so nervous when they weren't even touching. On the other hand, it was the first time there was someone else to witness their altered relationship, even if that someone was Herbert von Krolock.

Seeing that both vampires had resumed to their reading, Alfred heaved a breath and relaxed a little bit. He sought a more comfortable position on the armrest and carefully stole a glance at the man next to him. Then, seeing his observing was going unnoticed, he dared to look longer.

Soon enough he became aware that he was ogling, but now he simply couldn't tear away his eyes or tone it down. And before this time, he had not really dared to regard the Count for lengthy periods, because staring was not appropriate conduct from an employee. Now he was bolder than before, and so considered the man's face without fear of offence. He tried to guess how old Krolock had been at the time of his turning. The silver streaks in the middle of black hair revealed his youth had already been behind him, but there was something ageless about his features – like the centuries he had been a vampire had smoothed away his life.

Perhaps he was projecting. Alfred wasn't so unaware that he didn't realise Krolock being a vampire played at least a part in why he was so attracted to the man. Had they lived in the same time, both as mortals, he knew it was unlikely they would ever get so involved. Even without Krolock's wife in the picture, he didn't know if either of them would be so bold as to approach the other. Here, in the long dark nights of Transylvanian winter, it was easy to forget about rules and taboos that would otherwise restrain you...

The Count folded the letter with one hand and looked up again.

"I hope your day passed pleasantly?" he said, settling back in the chair and placing one hand on Alfred's knee. The human swallowed hard.

"It was... slow", he said and tried not to think of the weight of the hand on his leg. Good God, he really needed to do better than this! Maybe he should ask the Count not to touch him... but he really didn't want that option, either.

"Indeed? You did not get any writing done?" asked His Excellency. It still felt a little strange to be talking so casually with him, like actual partners. Alfred felt dizzy.

"Not much. It's like that some days", he uttered and fixed his eyes on his legs. White hand still remained on his knee.

"Say, what's your book about?" asked Herbert suddenly, making Alfred's head jerk up in surprise. He had almost forgotten they weren't alone.

"It's about your land and its customs", he said and smiled awkwardly.

"One must observe you have quite the unusual approach, Alfred. I would expect you'd be asking the people about customs... my father, however knowledgeable he is, may not be the best source on what's in vogue in Transylvania", Herbert observed and smoothed a non-existent wrinkle from his sleeve.

"Herbert", said the Count in a low, warning tone. "Be nice."

"Aren't you and your father people?" Alfred dared to ask, mostly because it would take only a small tumble to land in His Excellency's lap, if Herbert decided to be offended.

The blond man tilted his head and the motion made him look uncannily like his father. A cheeky smile spread across his handsome features.

"That depends entirely on whom you ask", Herbert said lightly.

"Well, I don't have to ask", Alfred said softly and looked down again. His cheeks felt suddenly very hot. He swallowed and glanced at the Count again. "Can you tell me something?"

"Of course", said His Excellency and lifted one eyebrow expectantly.

"I was thinking of what you said last night... that you can control my dreams. Did you... was that you in my dream the first night I was here?" Alfred asked carefully. Not that he really thought otherwise, but for some reason he wanted the vampire say it.

"Did it feel like I was there?" asked the Count for his part, staring at Alfred with an unreadable look.

"Of course it was him. Do you need to ask?" Herbert put in, still with that same light tone. "I must say, Alfred, you are a uniquely gracious young man."

"Is there a point you are trying to make, son?" asked Krolock. His voice was low and smooth, but his eyes were narrow and sharp.

"Oh, there is indeed", Herbert replied and flashed a smile. It made Alfred really quite uneasy. The blond man was still smiling when he continued, "Anyone else would already have ran away, after being so haunted in his dreams... even being bitten while sleeping. Most people don't seem to like that sort of thing. But maybe you have your reasons to let my father do whatever he wants without your permission."

A hard lump had lodged itself in Alfred's throat. His skin crawled. All of a sudden, the vampire's presence next to him did not seem inviting at all.

"I'm sorry", he stammered as he got up on his feet. "I need to get something from my room."

With that he hurried out of the room and never once looked back.

* * *

It took no more than an hour for the Count to come looking for him. Perhaps he had known right away, and only came now because he had wanted to give Alfred a moment. But the mortal was not certain it was good, because during that hour, he had been fast re-thinking about his situation.

There was a knock on the door – a gentle rapping of knuckles against wood. Then a voice called through: "Alfred? May I come in?"

He could have said no, of course. But here in this castle, Alfred knew, there was no place to hide. If Krolock really wanted it, he would come to him either way. What good would it do, anyway?

"You may", he said at length, sitting up straighter on the window board, where he had sat huddled.

His Excellency strolled in. It felt like he brought a certain sense of darkness with him, even if it wasn't something one could perceive. A shiver ran down Alfred's spine.

"Are you quite all right?" asked the vampire as he halted to stand in the centre of the room. His blue eyes were bright and scrutinising.

"I'm fine", said Alfred quickly, but at least he was able to hide anxiety from his voice.

Krolock tilted his head and regarded him keenly.

"Then why are you holed up here?" he wanted to know.

Alfred hesitated for a moment. He could try and avoid the topic, but once the Count's curiosity was awakened, it would not be easy to distract him. And he really wasn't that good a liar as to fool a centuries old vampire.

"Herbert got me thinking", he said, slowly at first. He cleared his throat, and went on, "Why did you manipulate my dreams on those first nights?"

The corner of Krolock's mouth twitched in some kind of wicked humour.

"Because you were a delicious young mortal. But you were afraid and grieving, and I wasn't certain how hard it would be to entice you", he simply answered, much to Alfred's shock. He'd have expected a lot of things, but this blunt honesty was... it simply astonished him. And yet his very astonishment had certain implications he didn't like.

He had thought the Count would make up some excuse, or lie. And this was the man he was getting more and more involved with!

The human got up on his feet, although he knew he didn't pose a very imposing presence even when he was standing. But he had to make it clear he was serious.

"So you manipulated me from the start", he said slowly, his anger rising slowly. It only increased when he saw the disaffected way Krolock shrugged.

"I am a creature of the night, Alfred. What did you expect of me? Do you mean to blame me for yourself ignoring the facts of your situation?" he inquired smoothly.

Alfred groaned in frustrated annoyance. Of course the Count would know how to turn his own words against him! He turned away, unable to look at the man – and angry at himself for being so partial to someone like him.

"I am such a fool", he muttered under his breath. "I should have got away the moment I knew for sure what you are... I should leave right now."

"But do you really wish to leave, Alfred?" asked the vampire quietly.

"Why would I stay?" Alfred asked back, taking a deep breath and trying to gather his calm. Wish as he might otherwise, he was deeply conflicted. There were things here that tempted him even now. And Krolock knew that.

"Because I can give you what you want", he now said, smooth and soft, perhaps already sensing Alfred's weakness.

"And what do you think that is?" the mortal asked in annoyance. Earlier he had thought that Krolock's confidence was a good thing, but now it vexed him more than he could say.

"Freedom, Alfred", said the vampire, and though he did not make a sound as he moved, the mortal could still feel him approaching. Hair at the back of his neck stood up and his heart missed a beat.

He felt the vampire's breath against his neck, and then a nose nuzzling against it... he closed his eyes and fought very hard to hold on to his irritation.

"Here you can be yourself freely and feel these things without shame. No one will throw you out or disown you for being the way you are", His Excellency whispered, lips brushing against Alfred's earlobe. "Don't you want to see the things I could show you? Aren't you tired of playing the role others have designed for you? You know that you can't hide your desire from me, so why are you fighting it?"

"You made me want you", he accused the man in a trembling voice, but he didn't sound so convincing anymore.

"Your desire is entirely your own, Alfred. I can work many wonders in the realm of the mind, but only if you let me... only if you already have it in you. Do you think I would let you feel conflicted if you were so under my power? And you did not refuse me even on that very first night. You ran after me even as I called you. You gave in almost at once when I first bit you. Why refuse it now? Your blood sings to me, Alfred..." the vampire murmured and slid his fangs against the mortal's ear.

Alfred could not help it: he whimpered out loud, torn between apprehension and sheer want. Krolock's velvety voice seemed to be inside his head now, and a part of him knew the vampire was fast weaving webs of enchantment around him. But he was too weak to resist.

Fingertips whispered against his throat and then tipped his chin gently upwards. When had the Count moved to stand before him? He felt like he was in a dream.

Alfred made the mistake of opening his eyes and was immediately captured by the vampire's unblinking stare.

"I will never judge you for anything that you do", Krolock said softly, cupping Alfred's chin in his fingers.

"You lied to me", Alfred whispered, trying to fight the mounting wave that was building inside of him.

"That is hardly true. I have answered your every question honestly. You came here to hunt me, Alfred. Do you really mean to argue you didn't know what I am from the moment you saw me?" Krolock asked him, solemn but gentle.

"I..." the mortal tried, but it was getting so hard to think logically.

"You said you trust me. Was _that_ a lie, then?" the vampire inquired in a bit harder tone.

Now Alfred knew he was driven up against a wall. Somehow, like he should have known from the start, Krolock had turned his own words against him.

"... no. It's not a lie. I meant it when I said it", he mumbled and finally lowered his eyes.

"And is your mind changed now?" the vampire asked. His voice was not sharp, but neither did it allow him a chance to back out of answering.

Alfred tried to think, to find some clear understanding of this all. It wasn't like he hadn't known certain someone was messing with his dreams, and Krolock had indeed answered all his questions. Even now, when it might be in his best interest to come up with excuses to placate his former employee, he was telling the plain truth. And there were all those times the Count had warned him, told him that he was dangerous...

He had thrown himself at the vampire all the same.

"No", he said at last in a barely audible voice. But the Count still heard it.

He moved a bit closer, so that his breath brushed Alfred's face. The sensation made Alfred's heart pick up its pace in his chest.

"What are you afraid of, Alfred?" he asked, so smooth that one might just drown in the sound.

"Myself", whispered the mortal as he carefully lifted his eyes to meet those of the vampire again, "And what I feel when I'm near you."

"And what if you didn't have to be afraid?" His Excellency asked, now so close that their breaths mingled.

"How could I not be?" Alfred uttered in a choked voice. His anger was all gone, replaced by this strange mixture of desire and uneasiness and wonder.

And Krolock was right. It was disturbing just how right he was. He was the one person who had never judged Alfred, he had not displayed a second's worth of disgust or disbelief when the human had admitted he had thought about this even before they had met. Nor had he invited Alfred here, or downplayed the danger... and yet he had promised to try and not kill him. Something told him humans did not usually receive such leniency from vampires.

He was trying as much as he could. Maybe then Alfred should try, too.

"Perhaps you are simply afraid of what is yet unknown to you... but if you let your fear control you, then you will always just wonder about what you could become", said the Count, now so near that his voice made the air between them vibrate. It fluttered against Alfred's lips like butterfly wings...

He couldn't stand it anymore. His heart was racing as though it was about to leap out of his chest, sweat was gathering on his upper lip, and his head felt like it was in some kind of a haze. No matter how his mind repelled, his body – and his soul – knew what it wanted.

His hand moved as though on its own, grasping the front of the Count's finely embroidered coat. Then he pulled the man close and kissed him, harder and more urgent than ever before now. The response was immediate and clawed fingers pressed against his skull, holding him close. It was almost violent. And for a moment Alfred was certain that final step was going to be taken right here and now.

His notion seemed to be correct, for suddenly a hand was against his chest, pressing him backwards, and not stopping until he felt the edge of the bed behind his knees. He fell to sit and while he was still registering this development, those bony fingers were already undoing his bow tie. The Count did not break away from him even as he began to unbutton Alfred's shirt.

But then he shifted, moving his lips first to Alfred's chin, and then to his neck... down and down he went until he found a tender spot right above the human's collarbones that even Alfred himself had not known about before this. He moaned loudly and leaned into the contact, but that skilful mouth was now against the upmost part of his chest...

And then the villain just stopped! Alfred felt so frustrated, he wanted to yell at the man. Breathing erratically he looked at the torturer crouched between his knees and opened his mouth to tell him just how displeased he was with this interruption.

The look in the blue eyes silenced him. Blazing they stared at him, and there was a clearer warning in that gaze than ever before now.

"If you want to leave, then go. I will not stop you. But do not think you can ever come back", said the Count, deep and quiet.

He straightened himself and moved away, silent as a shadow. He was gone before Alfred had even managed to catch his breath.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Nope, this story is not under any control right now. ;) Let's just say I'm having way too much fun with it!

I think Alfred would have a moment of hesitation before the final plunge, but as you can see, he's already too far gone to turn back. As for Herbert, there's a reason he said those things, and it was not to make his father mad! But we'll get to that. :)

Hope you liked it, and if you got time, let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you liked it! :) Biting scenes are always delightful to write, too. Alfred would be nervous indeed, seeing at that point he's not yet used to it. But thankfully, Krolock has a mind of making it as nice for him as he can!

You are quite right! Alfred has been allowing him a lot of things even without thinking about it!

 **Calimera -** You are right about biting and vampire romance! Personally, I feel it's really pretty fangless to write a vampire/human couple and not include any biting. I mean, if you're not going to go _there,_ then what's even your point? It makes their dynamics so interesting, because for the vampire, it's always this dancing on the edge of blade, and what if this is the time they can't stop drinking?

I think that's also why I prefer writing Alfred. Krolock would probably be much more cynical, but with Alfred, it's easy to include this air of humour in the story that is such an important part of Tanz, in my opinion.

There is indeed a lot of mutual surprising going on, and I believe it's an important factor in why they are so drawn to one another at this point.

 **Ceras -** Glad to hear I was able to brighten up your day!


	17. Chapter 17

Vater was late to join Herbert in the crypt. It was almost sunrise, but Herbert had not yet settled down in his own sarcophagus. Instead, he was sitting on its platform; he knew his father was going to want to talk with him.

He could feel his sire approach, but he was moving fast, for it didn't take him long to arrive in the soothing dark of the crypt. Vati looked more dishevelled than he usually did, but his blue eyes gleamed with a menacing light. As expected, he was not pleased.

"There you are, Vater. I was already thinking you and your human had decided to take the making up to the next level", Herbert said lightly, crossing his knees and smiling brightly at the older vampire.

"Indeed? Quite the expectation you have, considering the way you antagonized him", Vater said sharply. "What were you trying to achieve?"

Herbert shrugged. He had not thought Vati would appreciate his little ploy, not first at least. But then, his sire had not seen the way the lad had stared at him... did not realise how utterly he already had the young man wrapped around his little finger.

"I was just testing him, Vati. Trying to see what would happen if I introduced some doubt in his mind. But I wouldn't have done it if I already wasn't fairly sure about the outcome", Herbert answered and offered a placating smile to his father.

"'Fairly sure'?" Vati asked dubiously. "And what would you say if I told you he's now running across the Transylvanian woods, trying to get as far away from us as he could?"

"I'd be quite astonished, but seeing that didn't happen, I won't waste either my own time or yours", Herbert replied and shook his head. "Don't worry, Vati. I think this one is yours to keep as long as you will have him."

"You sound awfully certain, Herbert", Vati said, still disgruntled by his son's antics.

"Just trust me on this one. Vati", the Viscount said and smiled. "He would be daft if he didn't react to my words in any way, but it's better for you and him to go through that now than before you get deeper."

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and went on, "Say, how did it turn out? Did it take long to win him back?"

Vater shot him a glare.

"It was moderately easy. And he would have allowed me in his bed tonight had I asked. But I gave him one last chance to turn back", he said stiffly.

Herbert nodded emphatically, pleased to hear the older vampire was advancing so cunningly. His old father was good at this – in a kind of oblivious way, but still.

"Yes, that is good. Keep them pining for you, until you have them completely in your webs", he complimented, but Vati did not seem to appreciate the flattery. He scoffed and turned to push open the lid of his sarcophagus. Meanwhile, Herbert was gloating. Winning an argument with his father was always a thing of beauty.

"I'd like you to be nicer to him from now on. He doesn't understand your brand of humour, Herbert", Vater said suddenly before making a move to settle down in the sarcophagus.

"Fine", said Herbert as he stood up and stretched himself. He added airily, "That's why him and I would never work out."

"Herbert", Vati grumbled in a warning tone.

"Well, it's really quite obvious. Your doom and gloom is surely more his type, Vater", the Viscount said and couldn't help but snigger under his breath. His father snorted.

What Herbert did not say aloud was _and Alfred's sweet disposition is more your type_.

* * *

Alfred was much too agitated to sleep very well that night. As he tossed from one side to the other, he felt like the skin of his neck still burned with the memory of the vampire's kisses. He was not surprised that the Count was in his dreams again, nude and wet and still more commanding than any person caught unawares while in bath had a right to be. And the ache remained all the way till next day, when he woke up late and found himself sweaty and sticky and just generally unpleasant.

He was quick to get his things and some clean clothes before heading to take a bath. Knowing what an acute sense of smell Krolock and other vampires had, he was eager to clean up straight away. Well, it was probably unnecessary for the Count's sake, because Alfred knew he'd betray himself to the man as soon as there was any contact between them, but he also hoped a high degree of personal hygiene would make him more physically pleasing. He couldn't make himself more handsome or graceful, but at least he could be neat and clean.

Once he was in steaming hot water, Alfred hugged his knees close to his chest and let out a heavy breath. He thought about last night again and the Count's words before he had left the room. His Excellency had made the choice clear: stay now or leave, and never come back. Not that Alfred expected you ever got a second chance with a man like Count von Krolock – the finality of it sounded just like him.

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, Alfred knew his choice – he had already made it, really. What waited him back in Königsberg? His family, yes, but the university would not be thrilled to have him back unless he had something valid to publish. The book he was working on was his best shot of making some name for himself. And he was still young. He could put his father's plans for him on a temporary hold... live for himself for a while and be free, just like the vampire had said. Truth was, he didn't want to leave, not yet at least. No doubt Krolock would grow bored with him after a time... it would be easier to go when the Count had no more interest in him.

The idea satisfied him and he leant back in the tub, dipping his head under the water. He wondered what Krolock expected him to do... if he'd be very sorry in case Alfred had chosen to leave. But then, who knew? Maybe Alfred was just another in a long line of mortals who had served as a distraction for the vampire, and he would be soon replaced.

Thinking of this possibility was depressing and he quickly shoved it away. No matter the outcome, this was still a unique chance. Yes, maybe it was dangerous. Maybe it would hurt him in the end. But he didn't think it'd be better to remain forever wondering than to dare to take this chance even if it resulted in pain. It was time he stopped being afraid of what he could be. Krolock had been right about that, too.

His air all used, Alfred rose to the surface again and felt resolved. He reached for a bar of soap and began to wash, humming softly under his breath. Now that he had made up his mind fully, he felt calmer and not so fearful. He wanted to see what happened next.

When sunset came at last, Alfred checked his clothes to make sure they were unwrinkled and combed back his hair. It had got longer than he liked it, but he wasn't certain either of Krolocks would be wanting to give him a haircut. He checked his reflection in the small mirror and deemed he was as well groomed as it was possible for him. He had to let out a small laugh when he thought of how much he appeared like a lad hoping to take out his lady love. He wondered what Matthias would say to him in that situation; it was hard to conceive his brother encouraging him to get more entangled with a vampire count. When he pictured introducing His Excellency to the rest of the family and him joining them at Sunday dinner, Alfred laughed out loud. It was ridiculous how alive that image was in his head, Krolock sitting at the other end of the table and not eating anything, but serving Alfred's father with a lot of veiled insults.

Alfred shook his head, trying to rid himself of these silly imaginations. He let out a deep breath and set the mirror down. Then he headed out and began to look for the Count.

Alfred found His Excellency alone in the sitting room, seated by the fire in an atypically slumped position. Leaning his chin against his knuckles and staring into the flames, he looked a lot like someone who has been listening to a long and tedious lecture. Abruptly Alfred wondered what the Professor would have thought about Krolock – not so much the vampire part, but the man himself. Would Abronsious have been able to look past the fact he was undead?

He cast aside those errant thoughts and approached the Count. When the man looked up, Alfred gave him a smile that hopefully conveyed his decision. Well, if nothing else did, he surely hoped him taking seat next to the Count's feet and opening his book – one discussing Plato and Aristotle – would make the matter clear.

A hand descended on his head and then fingers began to weave their way through it. There went the results of his neat combing, but Alfred couldn't say he didn't like the touch.

"Would you mind reading aloud?" Krolock asked quietly as he kept brushing the mortal's hair.

"It would be my pleasure", said Alfred. He leant his back against the frame of the chair, his side and shoulder to the vampire's shin, and began to read.

* * *

The next night, as Alfred was returning from the library to take his notes and manuscript to his own room, he found the door was open. A sense of curiosity and some concern rose, because never before now, at least that he knew of, other inhabitants of the castle had not touched his room.

He relaxed as soon as he peeked inside. The person who had entered the room was one who was most welcome: there on the window board sat the Count von Krolock, lit only by a silver beam of the full moon. Hearing Alfred arrive, he turned and cast a slight smile at the mortal. Alfred's heart missed a beat. Not a few of his fantasies had started exactly like this.

"There you are, Alfred", he said as he stood up, brushing non-existent wrinkles from the front of his coat. It was black tonight, making him seem even more like one with the night's shadow. He was fond of deep, strong colours, Alfred had noticed. And to be honest, he couldn't imagine the Count wearing anything lighter.

"Good evening", said the mortal as the vampire approached him, and was glad to receive a slow, lingering kiss. As ever, he was ready to let it grow, but once again the Count pulled back before Alfred had a chance of getting too excited.

Folding his hands behind his back, the vampire regarded him and spoke, "Would you care to join me for a walk, Alfred?"

"I would love to!" said the human in enthusiasm. He flashed a big smile at the man, "Let me just put on some warmer clothes."

He swirled around quickly, or meant to do so; unfortunately, his feet couldn't quite keep up with the motion. He nearly stumbled, but a pair of strong white hands steadied him.

"Sorry", Alfred mumbled as he picked himself up again. From the corner of his eye, he saw the wry smile on the Count's face.

"Don't be. Your enthusiasm is simply endearing", Krolock said and kissed the top of his head. "Now get you moving, Alfred."

His cheeks burning, Alfred hurried to find his winter clothes and put them on while the Count waited at the door. Once he had grasped his mittens, he moved to follow the vampire out.

They didn't speak as they walked through the quiet hallways and the great entrance hall. Krolock lead the way, moving as silently as ever. His cloak billowed about him like a shadow following. Alfred ogled.

The air outside was very chilly, but the vampire lifted up his face and breathed in deeply, as though there was some quality to it than inside. He had not changed his usual array to anything warmer and his hands were bare. Alfred shivered at the thought of strolling in the woods without proper winter clothes.

"Aren't you cold?" Alfred asked as they walked through the castle's courtyard, Alfred with a lantern in hand. Krolock held none, but he probably saw well enough in the darkness.

"Not in the same way you are", said the Count with a slight shake of his head. "It doesn't bother my kind. It's merely another sort of atmosphere."

Alfred shivered again. He tried to imagine how it felt to the vampire, but couldn't grasp it. For one, the chill against his cheeks was almost as bad as the night he had got lost in the woods.

Outside the gates of the castle there was a narrow path in snow, going down what had probably once been the road leading here. He guessed Koukol had made the way on his errands. Alfred expected the two of them would use the same path, but instead he saw the vampire stepping lightly on the snow.

"How are you doing that?" he boggled in wonder.

Krolock let out a low chuckle.

"Easily. I'm cheating", he said and rose in the air, his feet a few inches above the snow.

Alfred boggled some more.

"You didn't tell me you can fly!" he exclaimed at length. At least as far as he was concerned, he thought it was a fairly essential information about someone!

His Excellency raised one eyebrow.

"I didn't? Must have slipped my mind", he said in amusement and continued to hover in the air. His feet barely touched the pristine snow. His Excellency did not seem at all uneasy; he looked like this was as ordinary for him as being firmly planted to the ground. Yet it was a little unnerving sight to see, how there was no visual force to keep him aloft, except for his will. He had never seemed less human.

"Can all vampires do that?" Alfred asked as he began to walk slowly, using Koukol's path.

"No. Our abilities vary somewhat... and age plays a part as well. Younger among us rarely have enough control and insight to do much. And not all vampires are made equal. I'm not the oldest of my coven but I am the strongest, and that makes me the leader", Krolock responded as he noiselessly made way next to Alfred.

"But why are you so strong compared to others?" asked the mortal. This was not per say new information to him: it had been clear from the start the Count was in charge and he surely did emanate an aura of power that Herbert lacked.

His Excellency shrugged.

"I don't know. There's much about our nature that's mystery even to us", he said quietly and a slight frown creased his brow.

"All those things you can do... is that how you found me in the first place?" asked Alfred after a moment of walking in silence.

"It helped, yes. Especially in getting you quickly to some place warm before you perished", Krolock replied. It was a little eerie to see the man move next to Alfred, the way he left no trace in the snow.

The human bit his lip and hesitated momentarily before he made his question.

"Why did you save me, though? Of course I'm glad that you did, but... what made you do it?" he asked carefully.

"I suppose I was going to drink your blood once you were warmed up", Krolock said darkly, looking ahead into the darkness, "But I was astonished, the way you trusted me from that first moment when you stumbled into my arms... soon enough I decided you were much too interesting to be just devoured at my leisure."

Alfred shuddered once more but said nothing. Their recent disagreement was still fresh in his memory.

"Can you get warm?" he asked then, returning to the lines of his earlier query.

"Yes, I can. Especially after feeding you will find me as warm as yourself", said the Count.

Alfred's imagination was fast at work. He thought of feeling that white skin warm up when the fangs sunk in his flesh... pale expanses pressing against him and the glowing heat that he shared with his own blood. Would he feel scared and vulnerable, or free and powerful to have such impact? Warmth rushed up his neck and he lost his footing in the snow, but again the bony hand was quick to catch him.

"My, you really are clumsy tonight", the vampire commented, withdrawing his hand once more. But then he narrowed his eyes, "I wonder if..."

What he wondered became clear to Alfred soon enough. For the Count now stepped tightly down to the path in snow and came so close to him that their chests were touching. Then Alfred could feel one long finger brushing against his spine, while His Excellency was leaning closer...

As if on cue, his foot slipped on the uneven ground.

Krolock's hands were ready again. This time, he grasped Alfred by his both elbows, while Alfred's own fingers gripped his forearms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, this time more with gentle amusement than before.

To mask his embarrassment, Alfred was quick to respond: "I'm sure you can think of something."

Bright blue eyes glinted and the vampire laughed.

"Indeed I can", he murmured smoothly and as he snaked both his arms around Alfred's smaller form, he brought his lips down to those of the human.

It was very nice, but increasingly Alfred wanted more, especially after the confrontation in his bedchamber. He was bolder now and he liked to think more skilful compared to his first fumbling attempts to respond the Count's advances.

Krolock pulled back suddenly.

"Perhaps not here in the middle of snow", he said dryly, having guessed what was going through his young companion's mind.

"Yes. Maybe not", Alfred agreed soon enough.

The Count smiled slightly.

"Shall we head back? It's getting colder", he suggested then. Alfred mumbled something in agreement, though he couldn't say he had noticed any change in temperature. But then, his attention had been otherwise occupied.

So they began to walk again. Well, Alfred walked and the Count cheated. He passed over the snow like a ghost.

Once he had collected himself a little bit, Alfred spoke again.

"It's frustrating, the way I get so flustered when you simply touch me. You don't react that way", he observed with a slight frown.

The vampire scoffed softly.

"Don't think I'm blind or immune to your charms, Alfred. I merely have the advantages of age and experience on my side... and I'm trying to be careful. If I just let myself go, I might end up killing you", he said gravely.

"I'm glad that you are trying, though I wish it wasn't so difficult for you", Alfred said softly, relaxing a little bit. Maybe he shouldn't be so insecure, at least out loud. At this point, he hardly had any reason to doubt the sincerity of the Count's actions. If nothing else, at least he wanted Alfred.

"That is not for you to worry about, Alfred", said the Count firmly. "And the reward for trying is very much worth it."

"What do you mean?" asked the human in confusion.

Krolock gave him a long, meaningful look that went from his head to his toes. Alfred blushed. He had never met anyone whose eyes pierced one as effectively.

"Oh", he simply stated and continued on in silence.

They reached the castle soon enough and entered again the great entrance hall. Krolock hardly had to shake himself to get rid of snow, but Alfred was stomping his feet and brushing his legs with his mittens. His cheeks prickled hotly as they only would after being out in winter's air.

He was still fussing about himself when a finger abruptly brushed against his cheek, lingering against the hot skin for a bit. Alfred froze as bright blue eyes caught his own.

"I am going to take a bath", Krolock stated nonchalantly and stopped for a brief moment before adding, "and you are welcome to join me."

There was only one thought in Alfred's head: _Oh, God._

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that was fun to write. ;) Poor Alfred never saw that one coming!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your wonderful comments are very much appreciated! :)

* * *

 **Calimera -** Yes, and it was such a Herbert thing to do to stir the pot a little bit. But he means well, in his own Herbert-y way!

It is such a weird situation for Alfred and doubts were bound to materialise, whether by his own doing or someone else's. And it's ust a bit scary, too. But at this point his fear has been eclipsed by something else, and Herbert knows that too.

I did want to bring something from the original, especially that scene, as it's one of my favourites. And I admit I'm a sucker for sentences like that, too! :D

And the frustration by Krolock leaving was very much intended! I believe it was indeed his motive to let Alfred know what he'd be missing if he left.

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, it's too late for him to turn back now, and Herbert knew that beforehand. In his own weird way, Herbert was looking out for them both! :D Even if his methods aren't appreciated well by Krolock.

Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!

 **jellyjelly21 -** Happy to hear you're enjoying the story! I think it's necessary to show that Alfred does have the rational side too, and it's not entirely gone though he's indeed quite infatuated at this point.

I haven't actually thought about taking this to ao3. I do read stuff there occasionally, but I don't particularly like the format there, it's a little too confusing for my tastes. But I'll have to think about reposting this story there!

 **Ceras -** :D We all from the characters to the writer are doing our best! Poor Alfie, being left hanging like that and not getting a break even from the readers. :D


	18. Chapter 18

At first Alfred was simply too nervous to do anything. In breathless wonder he had agreed to join the Count, but when they actually got into the bathing chamber and the vampire began to fill the tub, he became aware of the fact that he was going to have to be naked. And he had never _been_ naked before other people, much less someone so very intriguing as the Count von Krolock. But as he stood there hesitating, Krolock began to undress, indifferent to the fact his every move was being watched.

Alfred began to undress too, though his fingers trembled. In the end, he was done first: his clothes weren't as complicated and had less buttons. Hot water glowed heat into the air, but he was also too nervous to feel cold.

Then blue eyes fixed on him. They travelled all over, considering him with closer scrutiny than he had ever been subject to before now. But the pale face remained as unreadable as ever, and so Alfred could only guess whether the Count liked what he saw.

Suddenly, the vampire spoke.

"Does Koukol feed you enough? You look skinny", he commented. There was a faint crease on his brow.

"Oh, he's fine. I've always been small. I never eat much", Alfred hurried to say. He thought of telling the Count about how his mother had tried to sneak sweets to him in the hopes of fattening him up a little bit, and how he had kept finding ways to get rid of them. But then he decided that would be a weird tidbit of information to share right now.

"Very well", said the man and stood seemingly unaware of how beautiful he was, all long limbs and confidence. Alfred looked away, busying himself with folding his clothes in a neat pile. It barely registered to him that his hands were shaking.

There was a splashing sound behind him, and then a low voice: "Why don't you join me?"

He looked over his shoulder. The Count was already seated in the tub, relaxed and perfectly at ease, and too much like in Alfred's imaginations. He gulped.

Somehow he got his feet moving. Then he was next to the tub and he placed his hands on the edge of it. He lifted his legs over it one at a time. Krolock raised one knee to make him space and Alfred sat down at the other end post haste. He drew his knees close to his chest, all too aware of how easy it was to see through the water.

"You seem nervous", Krolock observed. He was leaning back in the tub and regarding Alfred with half-open eyes. Meanwhile, the human was trying to decide whether it was fine for him to stare. He hoped so at least, for it was hard not to look at his bathing companion. And it was definitely impossible not to love the contrast of long dark hair against pale skin that did not flush in hot water, and the tendrils of it floating gently... lean, long limbs and skin so smooth he both ached and feared to touch it.

"Well, I am", Alfred admitted.

"There's no need. You don't have to perform for me", said the Count steadily and flicked few drops of water towards him as if to tease.

Alfred worried his lip and thought of something to say. But the vampire decided to act before he could collect himself.

"What are you afraid of, Alfred? Do you think I'd invite you here just to make fun of you?" he inquired and leaned forward a little bit.

"I know it's stupid", Alfred said defensively and gripped his shins tightly. "But lads who practically live in a library don't usually get invitations to join handsome counts in baths."

A crooked smile touched Krolock's pale face.

"Then those counts are quite foolish and don't know what they are missing out", he stated calmly. "Really, Alfred. You wouldn't be in this tub right now if your youth and inexperience were a problem to me... if I didn't want you the way you are."

"I'm just not sure what you expect of me", Alfred confessed and felt like kicking himself. If only he were someone more suave, someone braver, then he'd already be giving His Excellency a run for his money!

The vampire tilted his head.

"I expect you to be yourself, like you have been so far. If it's any reassurance, just remember time has given me perspective that mortals normally don't have", Krolock said smoothly.

Then he shifted in the tub, rising to his knees and leaning closer to Alfred. The young man swallowed hard.

"I would say I'm not going to bite", the vampire murmured as he came ever closer, "but that would be a lie... close your eyes, Alfred."

Deciding best he could do right now was simply obey, Alfred did close his eyes. He took a deep breath, but it hitched when he felt a pair of hands on his knees, spreading them apart. But he didn't have time to feel nervous, because then lips pressed against his own, gently coaxing him to relax.

It went on for a while, helping Alfred to forget about himself and start letting emotions just come without fear. Then he felt a hand against his chest, travelling lower and lower... sharp nails pressed against his skin but not hard enough to break it, until it was just a smooth palm brushing gently. In the hot water, the Count's hand was as warm as his own.

His breathing grew laboured quickly. One hand pressed him down and with his own he was clinging to the vampire's shoulders. His legs tensed and he could feel his toes curling. He tried to meet and return the kisses the best he could, but often he had to gasp and to moan in growing frenzy.

And then in that same moment when he threw back his head and let out the strangest sound he had ever heard from his own lips, fangs pierced the skin of his neck. Alfred crashed down on that fine line of pain and pleasure, utterly undone as the vampire feasted on his blood.

Soon enough Krolock pulled back and Alfred was able to open his eyes once again. Little tremors of aftershock still went up and down his body.

"Nervous still?" asked the Count, smiling wryly.

"I can't even recall what that's supposed to feel like", Alfred answered. He smiled as well. He felt warm and tired and perfectly in agreement with the world. On the bottom of the tub, their feet and legs were in a lazy tangle.

Krolock chuckled softly as he sat back again. He looked to be very pleased with himself.

"Just so you know", he said in a low, velvety voice, "your ecstacy tastes even better than I guessed."

Alfred felt his cheeks warm up and he swallowed hard. His hands trembled. In a small voice he asked: "... can I see yours?"

* * *

Bath water had already cooled down by the time they got out. The air was thick with steam and a heady, musky scent. Alfred silently hoped Herbert wasn't going to use the bathing chamber before it was given a good airing, though on the other hand, the Viscount could probably guess right away what had happened tonight.

Krolock handed him clean linen to use as a towel, but instead of using it for himself, Alfred reached to brush the soft cloth against the vampire's skin. He felt warm to the touch by the combination of hot water and fresh blood. His eyes glowed like sunlight shining through ice and he smiled as Alfred fussed about him. Such warmth about his usually collected features was most unusual and thrilling, especially now that he knew what he could make the vampire feel. At first, he had been afraid his fumbling attempts would only bore His Excellency, but to his lasting surprise, it looked like the man enjoyed his affections just as much as he previously had. Having seen what his touch could do, Alfred didn't feel that insecure about his body anymore.

There were a lot of gentle little touches and not so accidental brushing of limbs as they began to dress. Alfred had a bit of difficulty with the buttons of his shirt, but Krolock noticed that soon enough and reached over to help him. Himself, he had not bothered to put on his fine black coat; he made a strangely casual picture with the soft, dark shirt he wore underneath. He didn't seem to mind when Alfred reached to brush his fingers against the fine material.

Alfred still felt warm and aglow when the cool air of the long hallways hit his face. Something like laughter bubbled in the pit of his stomach – his happy astonishment lingering and even growing every time he looked at the tall man next to him.

"You look tired", the Count observed and brushed a damp lock of hair from Alfred's face.

"I do? I didn't notice", said the human and smiled.

"Indeed? Most unusual of you to be so unobservant", His Excellency commented in wry humour.

"Well, if I was unobservant it's only because you're so good at distraction", Alfred shot back more cheekily than he normally would dare.

Krolock snorted in laughter.

"How devious of me", he said and gave Alfred's back a gentle push. "Now go and get some rest."

"Only if you escort me, sir", said Alfred and immediately felt strange to use the honorary name for someone he had just been intimate with in a hot bath.

"Very well", said the Count smoothly and pressed a small kiss against Alfred's forehead. He narrowed his eyes slightly for a second and then continued to speak, "I don't mind if you use my name, Alfred. Not that 'sirs' and 'your excellencies' can't be quite endearing when they come from you, but I imagine we have reached the point where they become unnecessary."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but his question was answered before he had a chance to deliver it. Blue eyes glimmered, brighter and more tempting than he had ever seen them until now.

"It's Johannes, by the way."

* * *

His mood remaining so relaxed, Johannes also went on to indulge Alfred and escort him to his room. There at the door he halted and pressed against Alfred's shoulder, turning him so that they stood face to face. That same glimmer still remained in his eyes.

Heat rushed in Alfred's veins once again and his breathing became shallow. He lifted a trembling hand, aching to touch but growing unsure once more. But now the Count looked at him as though to dare him to go on, and so Alfred brushed those crimson lips with the tips of his fingers. It felt so soft, so thrilling – to feel that softness and know this here was a beast who was _choosing_ to be tender with him.

Krolock made the strangest sound, something like a soft growl almost, and then his claws pressed against Alfred's skull. His mouth was hungry and demanding when it descended on that of the human. Generally Alfred thought of himself as a modest young man and would be horrified to have someone witness him acting so brazenly, but right that moment he didn't care who came across them.

It went on for solid five minutes, and at the end of it, Alfred was ready to invite Johannes inside. But once more the vampire pulled back before the mortal could collect himself enough to ask him to stay.

"Now, who is being distracting?" Johannes said, smiling wryly as he folded his hands behind his back.

"I do my best", Alfred replied and felt his cheeks grow hot. He took a deep breath and searched for the doorknob with his hand; his fingers grasped at air several times before he finally found it. Krolock regarded his attempts with gentle amusement.

"One more thing", Alfred said before opening the door and stumbling inside, "I was wondering why haven't you been visiting my dreams lately."

"Do you want me to visit you, then?" Krolock asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it. And you're often there, anyway", the human admitted. But he didn't go on to describe just how good he was at summoning the man on his own.

"I have tried not to do it too much. Your mind doesn't get to rest properly if I'm visiting every night", Johannes said and smiled faintly. "But perhaps I shall drop by, if you wish."

Alfred flashed a grin and bid him a good night.

Once inside, he could not help but skip across the room like a complete fool.

* * *

Johannes kept his word.

At first Alfred didn't realise he was dreaming. He was just warm and sleepy and the bed felt like he was enveloped in a soft cloud. But when he cracked open one of his eyes, he began to notice a lot of things he didn't know. The bed was bigger than his own and soft currtains, partially see-through, fluttered gently about it although he didn't feel a draft in the room. From a gap between the curtains he saw some furniture, dark and polished. Wallpapers were some shiny red material, silk perhaps, and nearby he heard the soft crackling of fire. The room was dim, though there were a few candles here and there.

And then a voice spoke.

 _"Alfred..."_

It resonated strangely, like it was spoken both mentally and out loud at the same time. A shiver ran down Alfred's spine and he looked around to see _him_. He knew of no one else who could do something like this... and he had invited Krolock in his dreams, after all.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right here", the voice whispered. The sound came just from behind Alfred's ear, as though he was sitting there next to him. But even as he turned, he saw no one.

Fingers brushed against his spine and he nearly jumped. At the other side of the room he saw the tall figure half in shadow and blue, flaming eyes staring at him. Yet at the same time, he could feel the invisible hands sliding down his chest.

"What are you doing?" Alfred managed to stammer. He couldn't decide whether he was nervous or aroused – or a strange mixture of both.

"You let me in, Alfred. Be careful of what you invite inside, unless you are ready to face it", the voice whispered straight into his ear and a pair of fangs slid just below his earlobe. He whimpered and dug his fingers in the soft sheet covering the mattress. Already he was surrendering, for this brand of danger and temptation was irresistible.

There was a presence over him, between his knees, and it was was pressing him down. At the same time, it brushed open his shirt. He could feel a breath against his skin, travelling from his throat to his navel, and then a deep sound of inhaling.

"Bright and pristine... it must be quite the monstrous thing to dare to corrupt something so pure", the voice murmured, brushing the skin of his stomach and making him groan. Alfred looked down and saw those blue, threatening eyes stare up at him, and sharp claws pressed against the skin just above his hipbones. He became vaguely aware that he was panting.

"You've wanted this, haven't you?" Johannes asked smoothly, so close that his voice made Alfred's skin tingle. The muscles of his legs tensed, pressing tight against the torso now occupying the space between his thighs.

"Y-yes", he mumbled, already so excited that he knew he'd not endure very long, whatever was done to him. He felt helpless and vulnerable, and yet when he met the blazing blue eyes and saw the ravenous hunger in them, something powerful began to swell in his chest. _He_ was doing this to the vampire. And he wasn't the only one hanging at the point of no return.

Fangs slid against his belly, then across his wrists – just barely grazing at the pulse point. Lips pressed against the sensitive skin at the crook of his elbow. Long hair slid gently against his chest, soft as a whisper. When had he lost his shirt? Alfred felt hyper-aware of every sensation and every brush of skin and mouth, so that he was already moaning.

Finally, Johannes brought his face to level with his. He was only inches away when he murmured against Alfred's lips: "Then you're already mine."

Maybe Alfred should have felt startled just how right he was, but just that moment he did not care.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I had some difficulty writing it, but here it is at last.

As I imagine you'll know by now, the first name I prefer for Krolock is Johannes. It has just always been this one name that fits him best in my imagination; it has proper dignity and command in my mind.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Calimera -** I have to admit, the idea of Krolock participating Alfred's family for Sunday dinner is way too amusing! I kinda want to write it, too, although it's probably a situation that would soon result in some kind of a conflict. But Alfred has an active imagination, so he'll think up stuff like that!

It was indeed not too difficult for Krolock to get Alfred back on track! Alfred is already too deep in this thing and he knows that. But it's natural for him to think he'll soon be replaced. It's probably a matter of no small wonder that this attractive nobleman is even briefly interested in him.

But anyway, I imagine Krolock was aiming for impressing Alfred, like you said. :D I'm glad you enjoyed that scene!

Hope you like the bathing scene!

 **ghostwritten2 -** I imagine he was flying the whole time, but was just doing it in a more discreet way until he stepped in the air. He's bit of a show off sometimes. ;)

But poor Alfred is indeed way too deep here! And I hope you liked the bathing scene!

 **Ceras -** Well, it seems like the most usual state for him, if you look at the musical! Poor lad can't catch a break.

I tend to imagine Krolock has some kind of flying/levitating powers, considering the way he's able to move so quickly between the roof and the bathing chamber in "Einladung Zum Ball". I generally imagine him as this pretty powerful vampire.


	19. Chapter 19

To Alfred's disappointment, things didn't get farther than that in his dream. Just when it was starting to get very interesting, he could feel the distinct sensation of Johannes' presence leaving the dream, and then it wove itself into the usual, mundane kind of dream. Had he been awake, he would probably have screamed in frustration.

Upon waking, he wondered if the man was some kind of a sadist.

The day seemed to last forever. He could think of scarcely anything else than last night, and wonder what would happen now. For surely, in that bath a line had been crossed. Yet every step of the way, Johannes had been holding back. Was it really such a dangerous thing to be so intimate? But then, he knew nothing of being a vampire, so it was not his business to question Krolock's precautions. Not to mention, Alfred had a feeling it would get him nowhere to try and push His Excellency.

He could try and be seductive, but that would require actually knowing what he was doing. And best he could gather, it was his silly, unassuming manner that somehow intrigued the vampire. The sheer thought confused Alfred to no end.

Maybe Johannes was not a sadist – maybe he was merely out of his mind. On the other hand, he had also said his age gave him a different perspective to things. Either way, it had turned his eyes to Alfred. And somehow it gave him a chance he had never thought to get.

Alfred spent the day the best he could, anxious for the night. He wandered the dim hallways much like a sleepwalker, climbing up stairs and descending them, and even managing to get lost a couple of times. First few nights he had been here, this vast silence had terrified him. But he was not so scared anymore. This place was... in his mind, it now stood much more for Krolock himself than any other creature that resided here. And despite his warnings and the air of danger that he occasionally revealed, Alfred simply felt safe with him. Why feel afraid of any monster when the biggest of them had you under his wing?

He shook his head at his own thoughts. Maybe he was the one who was out of his mind. But if it was so, then this was a delightful madness indeed.

Walking slowly down one long corridor, he wondered if that should scare him. He thought of before all this and his life back in Königsberg. In that time, would he have dared to go down this path? At least he seriously doubted it. Alfred from before had been such a shy, modest, proper lad... and this person who had been unleashed here could get bold and brazen and surrender himself so easily to something dangerous and seductive. Surely Professor Abronsius would be horrified with him, were the man alive. He knew he should have felt guilt over his actions... and yet he couldn't. It didn't feel wrong when he touched Johannes, and vice versa. It just felt like until that moment they had first kissed, he had been only half alive.

He let out a sigh and pushed his hands in his pockets. Should it worry him to see all these ways he had already changed? And probably still would, knowing what lay ahead? And how – how was he going to reconcile his altered self with the old life that waited him back in Königsberg?

Alfred had no answers to those questions. But he knew what he had chosen... what he wanted. Maybe there was no reason for concern. It could be that after Transylvania, he would simply go home as a worldlier and more confident man.

Hours dragged, but at last he could see through window how the sun was sinking down. Winter's sky was momentarily ablaze with colour, though at the far edges it was clear blue that promised a cold night. At once Alfred felt goosebumps on his skin. Deep in the darkness of castle's crypt, _he_ was waking...

Mesmerized, he watched the sunset. Shadows fell over the land and the first stars twinkled in the sky. And the moment he could no longer see the light, only rich reds and purples that faded into deepest, darkest blue, he felt it.

 _"Alfred, come to me",_ the voice called to him through space and stone.

And Alfred obeyed without a second thought. Half-running he followed the voice, somehow knowing the way he should take. A part of his mind wondered if he should be terrified that there was this bond, that the vampire could reach for him in this way even when he was awake.

The thought dropped dead on its track when he reached the great staircase leading to the entrance hall. Down the stairs, he saw _him_. Alfred met those blue, piercing eyes and felt like something electric pulsed in the hallway, as though predicting an approaching storm.

The vampire's eyes flashed. Then Johannes was moving, swift and sharp, and he rose the stairs three steps at a time. It almost looked like his feet did not touch the ground at all.

Anyone else would probably be frozen in terror to see him approach, rising from the shadowy entry hall like the Devil himself from the primordial dark. But Alfred's arms were reaching for him, ready and waiting.

Hands like deadly claws grasped him greedily, pressing against the back of his skull and the small of his back, but not hurting. A whimper escaped through his lips, but the sound vanished in a deep, hungry kiss. And he threw himself into it, like a man dying of thirst, and this was his only chance of survival. His feet became unsteady, but the vampire held him tight and supported his weight easily.

Eventually he needed to breathe, which Johannes kindly allowed by pulling back a little bit. Alfred took air in mighty gulps and felt dizzy.

"You called me. Here I am", he managed to say, though his voice came out thin and breathless.

"Indeed you are, my foolhardy one. Anyone else would know to run as far as they could", said Johannes, half exasperated and half pleased.

"It's your own fault for leaving like that last night. Things were getting very interesting", Alfred retorted.

Krolock snorted softly.

"Oh, that is exactly the reason I removed myself from your dream. I have told you my self-control is not limitless, Alfred, yet you seem quite eager to test it every chance you get. Wouldn't you prefer to be awake for certain experiences?" he asked, low and smooth and so tempting...

"Well, I'm awake now", Alfred whispered, clinging to the man's shoulders. His heart was still racing in his chest. More than ever, he felt like they were about to fall and this time, neither of them would be trying to hold back.

Johannes let out a hiss through his fangs and he momentarily closed his eyes. He looked like a man who is battling himself in a mighty effort, though he knows he can't win.

He opened his eyes and his stare pierced Alfred right there. This undead count had never seemed as perilous, or as irresistible.

"I do not know what doom will be wrought from this", he murmured in a deep, raspy voice, "but I am past caring. I must have you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

It was nothing and everything like Alfred had expected.

Almost as soon as those fateful words were out of his mouth, Johannes grasped him tight, and then they were flying through the air, much like on Alfred's second night in the castle when he had whisked him away from the creatures lurking in the dark. The door of his room was already open, though he didn't think he had left it so.

And then it seemed that time just stopped.

There was no light in the room – the thought of lighting some candles did not seem relevant – but the curtains were drawn and the moon was full. In the silvery shimmer, Johannes was even more enchanting than usually. When white skin became uncovered before Alfred's eyes, he was vividly reminded of a certain dream. He shivered to think that his dream was now here, and he was living it. But his hands were not yet as bold when he pressed them against the exposed chest of the Count von Krolock. He let out a trembling sigh.

 _"And all the world will be in love with night",_ Alfred said in a quiet, breathless voice. Well, he didn't know about the world, but he surely was.

Johannes did not respond, not in words at least. But the way he kissed his young companion did not leave anything to question, and it was in ways the deepest kiss he had yet given. Then he began to push Alfred back and towards the bed, not with such haste as the previous time, but perhaps with more resolve.

Strangely, it seemed so dream-like, and yet at the same time everything was felt so clearly and keenly as one never could in a dream. And there was so much to feel and to process. Every brush of fingers, scrape of claws, every kiss... taste of mouth and skin and the heat that grew between them. Long tendrils of hair whispered against Alfred's chest and his neck, tickling the sensitive surface in delicious torment. And sounds! Sounds only made it more intense. Alfred vaguely heard his own moans, but he was more fascinated by the growling sound Johannes made, which then faded into something like purr almost. That strange, sensual sound simply aroused him more. He wanted to get closer... _closer._

His desperate request was granted, and then came the inevitable moments of discomfort. He had tried to imagine it, the pressure and presence, but had not quite managed. But Johannes was patient and held himself still, letting Alfred grow accustomed to his weight. The young man had never felt quite so vulnerable as he did now, trembling and breathing erratically, his fingers digging into the vampire's shoulders. But Johannes murmured softly in his ear and brushed his lips across Alfred's face and his neck, and eventually he grew easier, or at least braver. He gave a little nod to let his lover know he was as adjusted as could be. And there was again that low, almost purring sound that changed into a whispered _"Alfred!"_ against his pulse point. Movement was still a battle between pain and pleasure, but more and more grew into the latter, for Johannes' hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and their touch... oh, there was no word for it!

It felt like something, like a band of metal, grew tenser and tighter, its middle point in the pit of his stomach, until at last, _at last_ , it simply snapped. Alfred cried out in what was a mixture of euphoria and surprise, his back arching, and in that same moment he felt fangs in his neck. With weary, shaking fingers he cradled the vampire's head, struck with such tenderness and wonder that it made him weak. Seconds later, he more felt than heard a deep groan against his throat. Johannes held himself in position for the briefest instance and then he heavily rolled on to his back next to the young man.

It took a while for Alfred to get back both his wits and breath. But he still felt like there was a warm haze about him and his slowly moving thoughts. To turn on his side seemed almost insurmountable task with the languid weight on his limbs, but he managed it somehow and so pressed his face against his lover's shoulder. For a second he waited for an arm to wrap about him, but Johannes did not move. Well, he didn't seem like the cuddling type, but Alfred was still a bit disappointed.

"You are shaking. Are you all right?" a soft, melodious voice asked. It had never sounded quite as warm and rich.

"I'm fine", Alfred mumbled. He thought of getting up for a quick wash, but he was so warm and sleepy and content now, even if he wasn't allowed closer than this. But he liked the way Johannes' skin smelt and he breathed his lungs full of it.

"You'll get cold, silly thing", the vampire muttered and manoeuvred for a bit to get the blanket free from under Alfred's body. He then pulled it carefully around him.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Johannes suggested, and while Alfred could see many good things about this idea, he first wanted to guarantee something.

"Only if you stay", he insisted and latched on the vampire's arm.

"Where would I want to go?" Krolock asked. There was faint amusement in his tone. Alfred grunted softly in agreement.

Being so contented both physically and mentally, he fell asleep quickly.

It was still dark when he woke up. At first he thought Johannes had left anyway, but when he turned around, he saw that that the man was standing at the window and staring out, motionless and nude. Some time while Alfred had slept, he had lit a fire in the room's fireplace. Between the warm glow and moonlight, he looked unreal.

With a big yawn Alfred climbed up from the bed and padded over to stand next to the vampire. He felt a little sore, but not so much it'd hinder him from moving.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily and yawned again.

"Few hours before dawn. I thought you were going to sleep all the way till morning", said Johannes. He didn't protest or pull away when Alfred wrapped arms around his waist and leant closer. After a moment, he actually lowered his own arm on the human's shoulder's.

Alfred closed his eyes and for a minute he just breathed. He couldn't say he had known true unhappiness and misery in his life, but neither had he ever felt so happy and at peace as he did then, standing in moonlight with his arms about this wondrous man. Königsberg, Professor Abronsius, his studies, the long journey to Transylvania... all of it had never felt further away. It was like Alfred now had two lives, and he didn't know which was real.

He didn't want the moment to end, but he could then feel Johannes shifting slightly. So he decided to speak to prolong the embrace a little bit.

"What were you doing?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Just thinking", came the soft answer.

"Just thinking? That can't be good", the human joked.

Johannes let out a low growl and pressed his sharp nails against Alfred's shoulder, though not hard enough to break the skin.

"Watch your mouth", he said in velvety voice, "or I will have to shut it."

"Why don't you, then?" Alfred muttered and tiptoed to reach his mouth. At the same time he let his hands wander over the man's bare skin – still a bit shy, but also eager.

Johannes turned fully to face him. A half-smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Again?" he asked, though the spark had already lit in his eyes.

"Yes please."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that was a lot more explicit than I intended! Let's just say things got out of hand here. In any case, I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

 **ruthhkenyon -** I did discover them after searching a bit! Those were some very good pictures. :)

 **ghostwritten2 -** I'm glad you liked it! To be honest, he has never been anything else than Johannes to me, and did not mean to use another name with this story! I don't know why, but it just fits him like no other name. :) I imagine he would sooner or later claim ownership over Alfred's soul, just like in the musical!

 **Calimera:** I'm happy you enjoyed it! That bath scene was indeed a nice one to write. :) But Alfred is indeed growing bolder as things go further! And Krolock doesn't mind that at all. As high and mighty as he likes to get, I think even he sees that they are now at a state where first names are appropriate!

I hope you like this chapter!

 **Ceras-** It is dangerous for him indeed. We'll see how things go for him!

 **Jelly -** Yes, a bath scene is vital for a Tanz der Vampire story! I'm glad you liked it. :)


	20. Chapter 20

When Alfred came to, it was already late in the morning. He lay sprawled on his stomach, face half buried in the pillow. He must look quite like a rag doll someone had dropped there. Sleep had restored him somewhat, though a dull ache remained.

He turned around and was surprised to find himself not alone. Johannes had not left him before the dawn, like he had fully expected. The vampire was on his back, hands folded on his chest, and lying with such poise as he didn't think any one else would manage. What a picture they made together.

Alfred propped himself up on his elbow and regarded his bedfellow. Professor Abronsius had sometimes wondered about the sun and vampires, but though strips of it now hit Johannes' bare skin, it didn't seem to have any effect on him. If anything, he looked more dead than he ever had, including the time in the crypt when Alfred had snuck a peek of him in his sarcophagus. But his mouth looked very red, and almost it seemed like some faint colour had come to his skin. Alfred's blood had lent him a strange semblance of life.

Alfred let out a sigh and idly brushed his lover's stomach with his fingertips. He didn't feel so foolish to touch and admire as he would have if Johannes had been awake. It did not seem to disturb the sleeping vampire, and so he let his fingers continue moving. He reminded himself this was not a normal relationship by far. It belonged to the night, for these were desires and actions that could not stand the light of day. And Johannes wasn't someone you introduced to your family... even if it was amusing to imagine him waltzing through Alfred's parents' front door and leaving the whole family gaping in amazement and disbelief.

That absurd idea nearly made Alfred laugh. No, they could never know about Johannes. They would not understand. But then, who would? Even Alfred himself wasn't sure he did.

He wouldn't be waking until nightfall, though. Well, Alfred supposed he could try to wake the vampire, but didn't think Johannes would appreciate it. He had said sunlight weakened his kind, and that once, he had temporarily lost his eyesight due to it. Best wait until sunset.

So he started to get up. The bedding was a mess after last night and so was he. His hair was rumpled, his neck throbbed a little bit with fresh puncture wounds, and at some point Johannes had scratched his chest and shoulders, leaving several crimson lines that had already closed. Alfred couldn't recall when that had happened, but on the other hand, he had been quite preoccupied at the time. The man's sharp nails were a hazard he hadn't considered, but he had no memory of being in pain. All the same, he was marked. And this mark went deeper than just skin-deep.

He clambered up on his feet and stretched himself. In doing so, he noticed Koukol had not brought him breakfast at all. Had Krolock told him to stay away? Not that the man seemed terribly bothered about people walking in on him when he was less than presentable, but perhaps he had rather been thinking of his lover's modesty. Alfred wondered what the hunchback thought of his master dallying with some silly young human. But maybe Koukol could not care less. A vampire's servant would have seen a lot of worse things.

Before looking for his clothes, he glanced at the sleeping man again. Would he want to be fully covered while he rested? He had said cold didn't bother him, and without Alfred in the bed, his body wouldn't produce much warmth anyway. Eventually he did pull up the covers a little bit. It seemed like a nice thing to do.

After that, he picked up some clean clothes and a bar of soap. It was time to wash off the traces of last night's revels.

* * *

Herbert's father never joined him in the crypt that night.

Usually, even if they spent the night in their own devices, they would still come together in the crypt and share a few words before seeking rest in their sarcophagi. But even as Herbert waited and waited, there was no sign of his sire.

Growing impatient, Herbert muttered under his breath before he closed his eyes and searched his surroundings for Vati. It was one of the pecularities of their kind, this mental bond between a vampire and the one he has turned. Herbert suspected his and Vati's was particularly strong because they had been father and son as mortals.

He reached further out, until at last he found his father. Normally, Vati would feel his presence even before Herbert said anything. Right now he was so distracted, he didn't seem to notice his son probing at the edges of his mind.

But then Herbert took in the flavour of Vait's thoughts and instantly shied away. He was so shocked and disturbed, he couldn't help but exclaim out loud. Really, no one needs to know anything about their father's love affairs!

Even so, he made a face at the direction of Vater's sarcophagus and commented, "You sly old fox."

With that, Herbert attempted to cast the matter out of his mind. There is only so much trauma one can endure in a night. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder a little bit as he settled down and waited for dawn. How long this was going to last? Was the lad going to make it alive? What if he did?

And did Vater even know what would happen next?

Herbert didn't expect Vater to come down at all, but he still peeked inside the second sarcophagus when he woke up the next night. It was empty like he had thought. This time, he knew not to reach for his sire. Who knew what mischief they were up to, but he would manage just finely without that information.

As the Viscount rose from the crypt, his footsteps his only company, he wondered how for how long he'd have to resign himself to long, lonely nights. New lovers always had that period when they didn't know about anything else in the world, and Herbert was certain he'd probably not be noticed very much for some time. He scoffed out loud. It was so annoying when people ignored him.

He was heading down the passageway, thinking of getting a change of clothes and taking a bath, when there was sudden noise down the hall. Soft voices spoke, and then a low, deep laugh that Herbert recognised as his father's.

Alfred emerged from the shadows first. He backed until he hit the wall, but the movement was more inviting than it was an attempt to back away from something frightening. Usually, the lad presented himself quite neatly, combing his hair and dressing prudently; someone had obviously taken great care in teaching him good manners. Now he had one sock missing, his shirt was untucked, and his hair was a messy cloud about his head. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed, which was probably true.

Vati's shape appeared soon enough, looking just as self-satisfied as could be expected. His gait resembled that of a stalking beast, but it appeared any danger there might be in his air was completely lost to the young man himself.

Herbert sighed. It was even worse than he had thought.

Vater stopped right before Alfred and pressed one hand next to his head against the wall. He began to lean closer to the young man and was whispering something, which Alfred seemed to like judging by the blush spreading on his cheeks and the way his fingers reached for Vati's waist.

The Viscount cleared his throat. He had seen quite enough, thank you very much.

Alfred jumped in surprise, but Vati growled in frustration at the sudden interruption. He threw a glare Herbert's way, but the blond vampire simply smiled back.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" he remarked lightly and polished his nails against the front of his jacket.

"Quite", said his father dryly and cast a glance at the still blushing young man before him. In a softer voice, he spoke, "Alfred, why don't you go ahead and draw us a bath?"

The lad just nodded as he withdrew his hands. He still had that same flustered look when he hurried off, awkward with his feet as ever. Herbert shook his head incredulously. What little he remembered of his mother was this image of light, graceful, serene woman. And Vati had loved her so that even after centuries had passed, he still mourned her. But this young man, this boy, was everything but calm and confident, and yet Vati was more fascinated with him than with anyone else in a long time.

Once Alfred was gone, Herbert spoke again.

"You could have warned me last night, Vati. I was wondering where you were and when I searched for you, I received more information than was needed", he retorted, which made the corner of Vati's mouth twitch.

"I was busy, son. Surely that doesn't surprise you? And so you come looking at your own risk", he said and there was again that self-satisfied smile on his features.

"Of course I'm not surprised", Herbert snorted. If anything was odd to him, it was how careful Vati was being with the lad. He cocked his head and spoke again, "So, he survived the night with you. What happens now?"

"We'll see if he survives the second night", said Vati with a wicked smile, but something about his expression revealed he was not being entirely honest. Herbert hated it when Vater did that, which caused him to speak so boldly.

"I wonder what did you do to earn his blind trust, Vater. Would he consent so readily to you toying with his life if he knew even half of what I do?" Herbert asked, though he didn't particularly expect a direct answer. Perhaps it was cruel, but he didn't think Vati had considered this enough himself. He had a way of lying to himself and often the result was not pretty.

Obviously, his observation hit a nerve. Vater's eyes flashed dangerously.

"He's mine, Herbert, and I will keep him. Do you not think that the Devil is jealous of the souls damned to him? So am I, and I will become a living nightmare to anyone who tries to take Alfred away", he said, snarling more than speaking. In his eyes there was such a ferocious light, Herbert didn't doubt the sincerity of his threat in the slightest.

"But what if he takes himself away?" Herbert asked, though he knew he was probably playing the devil's advocate now. Vati could be very unpleasant when he really got into a possessive mood.

To his surprise, his sire just flashed that wicked smile again. It seemed more genuine this time.

"I do not think he will."

* * *

The second night came. It was no less intense than the first had been, and the moment sunlight faded from the sky, Johannes woke and turned to Alfred with such fierce light in his eyes that he trembled before it.

The whole affair was a little bit terrifying and deeply intoxicating. How was it possible to get so lost in another person? To feel such need every moment that he could not keep his hands to himself whenever his lover was at an arm's reach? He wondered if it was like this for other people. Did lovers normally feel so mad with emotion? True, poetry and literature were full of descriptions of consuming passion, and being the romantic he was, he had wanted to believe in it. But he had never actually seen something like it around himself. For surely if his own parents had felt in such way for one another, they didn't ever show it, and Matthias seemed to be friendly at best with his wife. Frieda said she had got some rather bold love letters from her admirers, but they both believed these were just fanatic rantings of audience who saw only the roles she played and thought themselves enamoured.

With Johannes it was... it was all or nothing. Just the thought of his lover made his blood run like fire. Possibly you had no choice but go to the extremes in this situation. The Bard had known it well: love and death were a perilous, irresistible combination, and nothing on this earth embodied it like a vampire.

Such thoughts ran through his mind when that second night was getting very late, and he was weary and warm and a little bit sore. He had not quite the stamina or the skill to keep up with his new lover, but he was an eager pupil.

Although sleep was an attractive prospect, staying awake was good as well. He'd have to wait for yet another day, and now the hours in the sun seemed long and bleak to spend alone. On their first night together, he had thought of how he now seemed to have two lives. The notion felt even more correct now; one life he had in the night, and another in the light of day. He knew which one he preferred.

Rolling on his side so that he could see the man beside him, Alfred broke the silence. They had been quiet for a while, each lost in their thoughts.

"I was wondering", he started in a quiet, lazy voice, "Have you always stayed here in your castle? Did you ever thought of seeing the world?"

Johannes made a coarse sound at the back of his throat.

"I know as much of the world and people as I need to, Alfred", he said, sardonic at first. But then he let out a sigh and continued in a softer tone, "Herbert and I have made a few trips on the continent over the years. Travelling is bothersome, though, and time-consuming. I can't be away for too long, for there are foul things here that take some watching."

"You mean the... the others?" Alfred asked in a thin voice. He knew things lurked in these shadows, creatures that did not have Krolock's self-control. It hadn't occurred to him that Johannes was actually restraining them.

"Indeed. They are a plague, and like any sickness, they would spread if they had a chance", said the Count, hard and hateful. It was surprising how little love he had for his own kind.

"Why do you hold them back? Not that I don't appreciate it on a principle. I just wonder what's your reason", he said, turning on his stomach and supporting himself on his elbows.

Krolock cast him a long, even glance.

"I may not much care for the world outside", he said slowly. "But it has its purposes. I wish to be left alone, but there would be little peace if my kind was allowed to roam free. It's better to keep them here, hidden in wilderness."

Alfred wasn't sure that was his whole motivation, but Johannes did not seem eager to talk about it, and so he let the matter be.

"You and Herbert are not like them", he observed instead.

"No, we aren't. Even in such a pack, vampires are solitary creatures. But I suppose we are different because he and I have preserved one another. Once upon a time, I fought hard to stay as human as I could so that he would have at least some kind of a father. And he, being a misguided child who didn't know better, adored me and made me his ideal", said the Count and he stared up. Then he let out a sigh, "But just because I'm slightly less horrifying than my brood doesn't mean I'm not a beastly thing. You don't know how easy it is to become monstrous."

"You say it's easy", Alfred said carefully, "but you are never monstrous with me."

"Says the lad who lets me drink his blood", Johannes pointed out dryly.

"How is it monstrous if it's a gift freely given?" asked the human.

Now the vampire looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"A gift given freely, or given because you were manipulated into doing so? Don't you think it may be because I want something from you?" he asked sharply.

"And you have got something from me already. What's your excuse now? Do you want me to hate you?" asked the human just as keenly.

Johannes growled.

"Why would I want you to hate me? Maybe I'm trying to warn you", he said.

"Your warning would bear more weight if I hadn't walked into this with my eyes open. Don't think I'm completely innocent. If I were, then you couldn't manipulate me in this way. Then I wouldn't be in your bed", Alfred said. He wasn't sure why the vampire had insisted on having this conversation, because he didn't believe anything he was saying came as a surprise to the man. He had known for a while now that Alfred was his to take, if he so wanted.

"You and your foolhardy notions. How can one so small be so bold?" the Count muttered in exasperation at length.

"Well, maybe you don't have to be big and bad to dare things. You may forget it when you stay holed up in your castle and everybody is scared of you", Alfred pointed out, even if a part of him wondered whether he was crossing a line by saying this.

But Krolock didn't seem annoyed.

"Perhaps. But you forget one thing. I am undead and night is mine to command, but I'm also an old, reclusive man. I do not care for the wonder of wide world, and no matter how irresistible I may make myself in your eyes, don't think I will be showing you adventures and excitement", he said. The change of topic was unexpected and strange, or perhaps it was just the answer to the question he had first made. Suddenly, Alfred felt like Johannes didn't think he was going to stay.

He moved closer and put his chin on the vampire's shoulder.

"I don't care for adventure and excitement for their own sake. They're not the reason I came to this land. I was... all I wanted was to be seen and heard. But it's you I found here, and... you _see_ me. I wish I could tell you how much it means after a lifetime of feeling alone and misunderstood... of having to hide who I am. And truth is, to me adventure is nothing compared to a seat by a fireplace with a good book and enjoyable company", he confessed, and the heartfelt words poured out of his mouth more easily than he would have guessed. But he had already surrendered himself so completely to this man, it felt silly to hold back anything.

There was a strange light in the bright blue eyes of the Count von Krolock. He turned his head so that their faces were only inches apart.

"What a hideous world it is", he said quietly at last, his breath brushing at Alfred's lips, "That a bright young man such as yourself must look for acceptance with a mean old vampire."

"If you ask the said young man, he would tell you it's still better than having no one at all", Alfred said, shifting closer. A strong arm was snaking its way around him, pulling him in. At once, his blood rose.

"Then the old vampire must tell this young man that he is a dratted fool", Johannes muttered, almost kissing him now.

"Which one is the worse, the young fool or the old fool who enables and humours him?" Alfred mumbled back.

The vampire growled against his mouth, and then possessed him once more.

* * *

The castle was quiet now and the hallways were dark as Alfred hurried back from the library, carrying the volume in his left hand. Johannes had said no one would be bothering him, but he still felt uneasy, all alone in the shadowy corridor. It felt like every black nook hid some hideous thing, staring at him in malice.

Yet it was not the only reason he hastened his steps. For it was now two days since they had become lovers, and this time was a thrill unlike anything he had known in his life. A hundred times in his darkest dreams had he imagined what it would be like, and yet none of his fantasies could actually live up to the real thing.

The door of the master bedchamber was slightly ajar. To his lasting wonder, Johannes had actually invited him there, and the moment he stepped inside, he recognised it from his recent dream. It felt both forbidden and enticing to come to the very bed of the castle's master and even now, the thought made shivers run down his spine.

Krolock was by the massive fireplace when he arrived. He was stoking the fire he had just set there. For himself, he rarely bothered to light it up.

"But you mortals prefer warmth, and I will not have you catching a cold while in my keep", he had said only last night. _While in my keep._ The words were unbearably promising and seductive.

"I've got it", said Alfred and lifted the volume in his hand. The vampire glanced at him and smiled slightly. He had not bothered to put on anything else except his richly embroidered dressing-gown, made of heavy, dark velvet. Its wide sleeves hung loosely about his lean wrists and the hems dragged the floor slightly.

"Excellent. Come join me, then", said Johannes as he took seat on the bed, leaning back against a large pillow. He settled there with the languid ease of a great beast. Alfred took a deep breath.

He kicked off his shoes, which he had put on because he did not fancy the cold stone floors under his bare feet. Then he jumped to the bed and sought for a good position, until he settled down on his stomach next to his lover. He kept his eyes strictly in the book, because looking at Johannes at such state of undress was sure to be disastrous for his concentration.

Alfred flipped the volume open. It was the work of an Austrian poet and by the looks of it, someone had dearly loved it in their time, reading it so often that some of the pages were quite frayed.

For a while, the only sounds in the room were Alfred's voice reading out loud and the occasional crack of burning wood from the fireplace. But it wasn't long that he felt a hand on his back, and then fingers began to trace their way up and down his spine. All the way from below his neck those fingers travelled to his lower back, and then upwards again. It was quite difficult to keep his focus in the book, but with some effort he managed it.

He reached an especially worn out page. One corner of the sheet was missing and the spine of the volume could almost be seen. By the looks of it, the book had often been opened at this particular spot.

 _"Extinguish my eyes, I'll go on seeing you._

 _Seal my ears, I'll go on hearing you._

 _And without feet I can make my way to you,_

 _without a mouth I can swear your name",_ he read. His voice began to shake.

The mattress dipped. Johannes moved closer, bending his head as if to read over Alfred's shoulder, but he could feel his breath against his ear.

 _"Break off my arms, I'll take hold of you_

 _with my heart as with a hand._

 _Stop my heart, and my brain will start to beat._

 _And if you consume my brain with fire,_

 _I'll feel you burn in every drop of my blood",_ he finished the passage, almost whimpering the last line. Yes, _that line_ he could very well relate to, in ways the poet probably hadn't imagined while penning down these words.

"Am I burning you, Alfred?" asked a deep, tempting voice. So close he was, his lips moved against the mortal's earlobe. His hand had now stopped on his lower back and somehow his fingers had found their way under his shirt.

"Like a wildfire", Alfred replied weakly.

Johannes let out a slow, pleased sound that was like a purr. One fang traced the sensitive skin under Alfred's ear.

"One would think that you mortals can't comprehend that kind of a fierce, possessive desire. But then you put such words to it as no creature of the night ever did..." he murmured softly and pushed the volume off of Alfred's hand. Then he turned him on his back and pinned him down. Under the weight of vampire's body, Alfred was completely at his mercy.

"Wasn't I supposed to be reading?" he asked, though he was not sure he could have delivered a single line more. But he still felt compelled to ask.

Krolock's purr turned into a low growl.

"It can wait. For vampires are hungry creatures", he answered. It was clear what kind of an appetite he meant. His eyes glimmered ominously when he added, "And you are so very delightful."

"Hungry? Say ravenous, rather. Or obscene", the mortal uttered, although he couldn't say he didn't enjoy where this was going.

His words made the Count laugh – a low, sensual sound.

"You are quite correct. Now shut your mouth. I have other work for it than reading and babbling", he said, and that was the end of that conversation.

Yes, the book would have to wait.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** And I return at last with an update! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've had such a writer's block with this story for some time, and only recently picked it up again. I hope to be able to update more often this spring.

This chapter was supposed to have more plot (though there is some), but I guess after such a long break even I didn't know what I was doing, and so here we are. As ever, the sad lack of Alfred/Krolock means I will have to try and fill the void with some mushy content.

In this story, I decided to interpret vampires' relationship with sun a little bit differently. I believe the whole bursting in flames thing started with the silent film _Nosferatu_ from 1922, where there is a scene with the creature vanishing at the break of dawn. As I've said before, _Tanz_ leaves the matter of vampire rules fairly ambiguous and up to interpretation.

The poem Alfred reads is by Rainer Maria Rilke, who is one of my favourite poets.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Calimera -** Honestly, I didn't expect it either, but somehow it happened! :D Even so, I did want to keep it tactful (I don't personally like writing smut), so it's great to hear it was subtle and composed. On the other hand, being a vampire romance, it does require a degree of sensuality (which got a little bit out of hand in this chapter!).

Krolock is such a drama king, yes! I think it runs in the family. :D And poor Herbert was indeed in for an unwelcome surprise! :D

 **jellyjelly21 -** Yes, poor lad tries so hard! It's fun to write him as being this little bit awkward and clumsy, and yet trying to be bold and seductive!

And Krolock definitely enjoys seeing this side emerging - and I think he takes secret pleasure in thinking that he's the one who's unleashing it.

 **ghostwritten2 -** Thank you! I am very glad to hear you liked it! :)

 **Monkelala -** Thanks! It's great that people are still reading those stories, too! And I hope you continue to enjoy this fic as well!


	21. Chapter 21

A new day came again. Sun was high up in the sky when Alfred woke, as it usually was these days. Before, he had never made a habit of sleeping late. But when your life was in the night, what could you do?

He yawned mightily and then sneezed. There was hair in his nose and upon closer inspection, he saw it was long and dark, though with a streak of silver. He opened his eyes fully, only to see that his chin was on the Count's shoulder and his face was planted firmly against the side of his head. His arm he had flung across the man's stomach. Johannes lay as he ever did, flat on his back and hands folded on his chest. Alfred pulled back swiftly, though he knew his proximity was not going to disturb the dormant vampire. Had he curled up against his lover before or after sunrise? Latter seemed more likely. He fully expected Johannes would push him back if he got so silly and cuddly.

He sat up and ran fingers through his tousled hair. Then looking at his hands and arms, he thought he looked very pale. There were two newly-closed little wounds on his wrist and a few scratches here and there. The marks, healing as they were, seemed even more red when the rest of his skin was so without colour. Either Johannes rather forgot himself when they were intimate, or the man liked to mark his territory. Probably it was both.

All the same, he decided he was in the need of some sunlight. It wouldn't do to get wan and ill; he felt certain someone would have things to say about it.

So he got up and dressed warmly. After a quick bite, Alfred headed outside.

The air had grown slightly warmer. So wrapped up in their affair he had been, he had not noticed that winter was now passing. There was still a lot of snow, and it would take at least a couple or more weeks for it to melt, but already the banks seemed smaller and the woods less impenetrable.

He wasn't going anywhere, though. His book wasn't finished yet and there was no sense in even thinking of leaving the castle before spring. And Johannes was here. There was plenty of reason to stay for a while yet.

Alfred cast out all thoughts of leaving and instead focused on his exercise. Afterwards, when he got back inside and had washed, he felt refreshed and ready to return to his writing.

The book was not yet finished, but the manuscript was starting to take its shape. Flipping through the pages filled with his neat hand, Alfred thought if he might soon show it to Johannes. A second set of eyes were always useful. And he didn't believe the Count would show him any mercy if his writing was bad, even if they were lovers.

The man and his high standards. It made Alfred smile fondly. But then he considered that those high standards did not seem to apply to him, and that wasn't necessarily a good sign. His smile faltered. This relationship was never going to make any sense, and even if it were possible for them to appear together, people would take him for a servant or some kind of a minion. It was only a matter of time Johannes realised that, too. Or maybe he had known it all along, and only allowed this because here in the dark wilderness no one could witness his dallying with someone so much smaller and lesser than himself.

Alfred rubbed a hand across his eyes. His thoughts had taken a pathetic turn and it was of no use to entertain them any further. So what if he didn't seem like the kind that Count von Krolock would pay attention to? No matter how unlikely and nonsensical, it was happening, right now. And it was a fact that would always belong to him.

Having successfully consoled himself, he focused on the manuscript and his notes once more. At times, when the writing wasn't flowing very well, he rose up and paced around in the room. Then, after mulling over it for a while, he returned to his seat and picked up the pen again. The routine of study and writing was secure in its familiarity. Even if he wasn't good at anything else, this at least he could do.

So he passed the day, ever waiting for the sunset, but also finding some solace in writing. But though hours went by quickly enough while he was working, he made sure to be back in the master bedchamber by sunset. It may be foolish and pathetic of him, but after his earlier doubts, Alfred did desire some reassurance.

Only few minutes after he had jumped in the bed and settled down next to the Count, he woke. His bright blue eyes opened and he inhaled through his nose, as though to take in the smells of the room before anything else. He turned his face to Alfred's direction and his eyes glimmered.

The human leant close right away, little bit desperate and somewhat clumsy. Sometimes he still felt timid to make the first move, even if he wanted it very much.

At first, the vampire did return the kiss, but he pushed him back gently when Alfred moved to straddle his hips.

"What's this now?" he asked curiously. Normally, Johannes wasn't one to refuse his advances.

"What does it look like?" Alfred asked back, struggling to keep his voice even. His insecurity was back in full force.

Johannes regarded him evenly.

"Perhaps not tonight", he said at length, at which the mortal's heart sank. Was his lover already getting bored with him?

There must be something on his features, for the vampire's expression changed. He sat up smoothly, grasped Alfred by the back of his knees, and kissed him so that his brain effectively shut down. At the end of it, the Count pulled back only very slightly.

"You are too tempting for your own good, dearest Alfred. If I touch you now, I will want your blood. And I have already fed on you too often on these past few nights. I don't like how pale you look", he said, calm and serious.

"So it's not... not because you don't want to..." the human stammered. How embarrassed he felt now! But there was also an undercurrent of relief, almost making him shake.

Johannes smiled wryly.

"Foolish Alfred. Don't you know I always want you? But if I don't take care, I might kill you by accident. You forget this fact too often", he said emphatically, but Alfred was too busy being delighted with his first statement to feel much concern over his lover's warning.

"I always want you, too", he said softly and little bit shyly. "And I suppose I forget the danger because you make me feel safe."

"Hmm. Absurd creature", the vampire muttered and shifted a little bit closer, almost kissing him. Alfred's heartbeat quickened as he took support of the Count's shoulders and shifted as well, hips rolling slowly, which made him feel some very interesting things, considering their position.

His Excellency narrowed his eyes and spoke again, "Trying to change my mind, are you?"

"Who, me?" Alfred asked as innocently as he could.

Johannes snorted in laughter.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered and lifted Alfred aside. Then he stood up quickly, as if to make sure that the human couldn't try his self-control any more. Once standing, he cast a stern look at the young man.

"Don't you think of any mischief, Alfred. I expect you'll eat heartily and get plenty of rest and sunlight tomorrow. And don't try to argue with me", he said and picked up his dressing-gown from the floor.

"You're so domineering", Alfred complained and made a face. Now the Count let out a real laugh.

"I am glad you noticed", he said in unusually light humour and then bent himself down to kiss the top of Alfred's head. "Now come along, my little fool. I shall tell Koukol to prepare something to strengthen you."

Shaking his head and grumbling, Alfred followed him out.

* * *

A couple hours later, when they were seated by the fire and Alfred was vainly trying to read his manuscript, the thought rose to his ever wandering mind.

The weird part was not that he was involved in a love affair with a real aristocrat, or that the said man was undead and had been so for several hundred years, or even the fact that Johannes somehow found him attractive.

The weird part was Herbert von Krolock.

It was impossible to avoid this notion especially now that they were all gathered in the same room, Krolock and his son in the armchairs and Alfred by the table. Every now and then, he couldn't help glancing at the two vampires, one reading a book and the other lazily flipping through the pages of some continental magazine. Where Johannes sat with his legs crossed, retaining his poise as he always did, Herbert had flung one leg over the arm of the chair and was slumped in a position that would surely ruin a mortal's back.

And here he was, a living human, sitting quietly with two undead close by. Maybe Johannes was right, and he truly _was_ an absurd creature.

All the same, had he dared to imagine exploring this side of himself in a time before Transylvania, he assumed it would be with someone closer to his own age; perhaps a couple years older and slightly more experienced. But surely the faceless man in his imaginations was not a widower with an adult son more flamboyant than any dandy Alfred had ever heard tell of. And yet in some ways, he was more threatening than even Johannes – quite an accomplishment in itself. If in some unfortunate twist of events Alfred had landed in Herbert's lap, he had no doubt that the viscount would have immediately swallowed him whole.

What a family these two vampires made, the pale prince and his father the dark king.

But though Herbert had a carefree air about him, quite unlike Krolock's lofty elegance, at least in one thing he was still his father's son. At times, his eyes revealed the same keenness that glittered like cold fire in Krolock's eyes. And often it appeared when Herbert studied his father's paramour. What did he make of all this? Did he consider Alfred a mere trifle, a distraction to be used for some entertainment? The blond man rarely spoke to him, but it didn't mean he was indifferent.

However, he had no idea of how to engage the viscount, and chances were Herbert would consider him impudent if he did. It could be he wanted to take the initiative – and have it when it suited him. In the end, interaction with Herbert was not even what Alfred desperately needed. The companionship of Johannes made him quite content.

Alfred fiddled with his pen absent-mindedly. The manuscript and notes were spread before him, but he hardly saw the writing on them. Eventually, he decided to give up for the night. He gathered the sheets in a neat pile and instead, went to pick up a book for himself. Momentarily he was aware of Krolock's eyes following him, but he paid no heed. Once he had chosen a volume from the collection, he went and took seat next to the Count's feet and leant his back against the chair.

He felt a gaze on himself and a quick glance through his eyelashes confirmed that eyes, green rather than bright blue, regarded him studiously. But Herbert said nothing.

Long, thin fingers briefly brushed through his hair. His heart swelled at the gentle touch and he wanted to lean against it, but restrained himself now that they were under Herbert's observing eyes. He opened the book and focused on it, trying to ignore the two vampires. Both of them could be so distracting, though for entirely different reasons.

Some time went by in silence and Alfred was for a while entirely captured by his reading. It was such a lovely moment, and exactly what he had said to Johannes a couple nights before: a good book, company that was wanted, and a warm fire. He was actually quite happy.

The peace was broken eventually, though. Alfred could feel Johannes shifting slightly, and saw that the vampire had sat forward when he looked up.

"I will be away on some business for a couple of nights", the Count stated evenly. "But you needn't be troubled, Alfred. Herbert will keep you company."

The human glanced at the blond vampire in mild concern. The Viscount was pouting.

"Do I have to, Vater?" asked Herbert, never minding that Alfred was sitting right there.

"Yes, you do. I will not leave Alfred unprotected while I'm gone. And judging by your reaction, it will do you good, son", said Johannes calmly.

"Must you go?" Alfred asked for his part, looking up at the man beside him. The idea of Krolock being away made him feel surprisingly lonely and vulnerable, even with Herbert around. He had never thought himself clingy – though on the other hand, it was not like he had got a chance to find out about it before now.

"I'm afraid so. But like I said, it will only be for a couple of nights", Krolock replied and once more brushed his fingers through the mortal's hair. Alfred wanted to grumble and complain, but he knew it wouldn't take him anywhere; if Johannes had decided to go, then he would.

"Very well", he said at length, though he was aware his tone was petulant. He didn't want to come across as childish, even if he had no clear idea of how a centuries old vampire might define the measure of immaturity.

"If it's Herbert that worries you, then you need not be concerned. He'll be nice to you", Johannes said, though the last part seemed to be more directed at his son.

Herbert huffed.

Alfred suppressed a sigh. It was going to be interesting couple of nights.

* * *

Alfred slept late, partly because he knew he'd have long idle hours ahead, and partly because Johannes had strongly suggested it.

"If I were you, I would use the time to rest well. If you still look so wan when I return, I shall be quite displeased", he had told him before bidding him good night. And true to his earlier conviction, he had not joined Alfred in the bed but went to spent the rest of the night in his own devices.

He passed the day more lazily than normally. His manuscript he left entirely aside. Koukol had prepared him a hearty breakfast, no doubt at Krolock's orders, and after it, he took a long walk outside. When he got back inside, he took a lengthy soak in bath and only got out when his skin started to wrinkle in hot water. He also spent some time cleaning up his chambers, though he didn't have many personal possessions to put in order.

Satisfied with his efforts, he made a trip to the castle's kitchens, much too vast for these days when Koukol prepared meals for just the two of them. Yet everything was in order, each pot and pan in its rightful place, as though life might still return one day to these quiet, dark halls. Alfred fixed a cup of tea for himself and carried it to the library, where he curled up in Krolock's own chair with a book.

For some time, he was perfectly content to remain so, and he didn't even brood over the absence of his lover for the night to come. But as the day progressed and evening began to approach, his concentration faltered. Invariably his thoughts turned to Herbert von Krolock. He had not been pleased to have the duty of minding Alfred. And now they were going to spend two nights alone without the Count to act as a shield!

On the other hand, it would be good to get along with Herbert, if only for his father's sake. He shook his head, thinking once again of what a weird situation he was in. Would a moment ever come that it would start to make sense?

His focus deteriorated as the evening grew closer. Eventually, he was glancing at the door of the library and waiting for Herbert to appear. If he tried to read his book, he'd almost at once forget what the last line had been. And though he spent hours waiting for Herbert's arrival and knew that the Viscount was not going to do anything to him, his heart still jumped in his throat when the door was opened and the blond vampire sauntered inside.

Herbert stared at him. He stared back. A moment passed by, incredibly awkward but also bizarre. Maybe he was going into hysterics, but suddenly Alfred couldn't help but think of how he could be considered Herbert's step-father.

It almost made him laugh, but Alfred bit his lip hard. Herbert would probably think he was laughing at him, and this moment was precarious enough already.

"Good evening", Herbert said at last, surprising Alfred with his show of manners.

"Good evening", he replied, regarding the vampire cautiously as he went to take seat opposite him. He tried to find Johannes' features in Herbert. But the blond man's face was somewhat rounder and fuller, not quite so gaunt – like he had been in excellent health and spirits at the moment of his turning. It was a strange idea, because didn't it imply that for Johannes, turning had been great agony? All the same, Herbert had attractive features and he could almost be called pretty for a male. His hair was silvery blond and his eyes a rather unusual shade of green. If he shared any feature with his father, it was his height and build. Somehow, Herbert was much less mysterious and remote. With Krolock himself, you just knew he was something other than human, and while it wasn't to say Herbert came across as wholly mortal, he still lacked that strange, alien air.

The Viscount sat up straight, legs crossed, like he was about to discuss some business transaction. Clearly there was something he wanted to say, which made Alfred feel nervous. He wondered if he should start, or just wait for when Herbert wanted to speak.

But Herbert did not keep him waiting for very long. Keenly he stared at Alfred when he opened his mouth.

"I can't say I'm delighted to be your babysitter", he began, causing Alfred to wince with his choice of word, "but Vati had this notion you should not be left alone."

"I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience to you", Alfred said, opting to remain civil. Truth be told, he would prefer it if Herbert tolerated him, maybe even liked him – and not just for his father's sake, but Alfred's own.

Herbert made a noise at the back of his throat.

"You are a mortal, Alfred – you are an inconvenience by nature", he said coolly. Alfred's heart fell, but the vampire continued, "It's nothing personal. You must understand that, especially if you first came here to hunt our kind with your professor."

"Well, I don't think it has to be that way", Alfred dared to remark.

"That is easy for you to say. You don't even know the restraint it takes. Every instinct tells us to drain you, and yet you dangle yourself before me and before my father above all else, like a dainty free for taking", Herbert said, wrinkling his nose as though he considered Alfred horribly lacking in manners.

"Maybe you don't give him enough credit", said the mortal carefully, but his words made the Viscount laugh. The sound was not humorous at all.

"So, after a few nights, you think you know him better than I do? I, who has been his companion for centuries?" Herbert asked bitingly.

"No, that's not what I mean. But I know what I've seen, and he has shown me more care and consideration than many living people I've met", Alfred said steadily and seriously.

The blond vampire didn't say anything to that. He stared at Alfred as though he were some curious but potentially harmful creature. The young man met the stare, even if it made him feel uncomfortable. Herbert may already think him a careless fool, but blanching now would only further prove how right he was.

"What are your intentions considering my father?" Herbert asked suddenly, turning the course of this conversation entirely.

Once more Alfred almost laughed aloud. One might think he was some sinister character, here to tarnish Krolock's virtue! But Herbert was watching him with narrowed eyes, and he knew the question was not made to invoke his humour.

So he shrugged, hoping to come across as unbothered.

"I have no intentions. I just... I want to be with him", Alfred said, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"And why is that?" asked Herbert, tilting his head slightly.

"People don't normally pay much attention to me. But he does", Alfred said at length. How else could he explain this? It was obvious Herbert had been adored and smothered in attention. Could he even understand what it felt like to be the runt of the litter, the one everybody always forgot?

Herbert regarded him quietly, and Alfred could only wonder what his thoughts were.

"What do you expect to happen, then?" he asked at length, slower this time and a bit more thoughtful.

Again Alfred shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no idea. If this is weird for you, it's ten times so for me", he replied.

Herbert stared, but now there was something incredulous about it – like he had expected absolutely any other answer.

"Vater said you are bold", the Viscount stated at length. He was not able to hide the faint note of disbelief and grudging admiration from his voice when he added, "But I can't say I really understood what he meant until now."

Alfred refrained from snorting. Yes, Johannes had called him bold, but he wasn't certain he agreed. He had never felt so in particular, not even here.

Herbert let out a sigh and he seemed to slump a little bit.

"Even so, you must know just as I do that this won't last forever. In the end, humans and vampires are not compatible", he said, not quite as sharply suspicious as before, but somehow resigned.

"I never thought it would", Alfred replied softly and finally looked down. He had known all along that Johannes' interest in him didn't make sense, except as a passing curiosity. Yet why should he worry about it now? In a matter of few nights, he had felt more alive than ever before. If this brief moment in time was all he was going to get, then he would enjoy it to the fullest. No doubt going back to his grey old life would be doubly difficult, but at least he would always have his memories.

So he lifted his eyes again, meeting Herbert's gaze seriously as he added, "But it doesn't mean I'm not going to see it to the end."

He couldn't say what it was about his words that impacted Herbert, but it seemed to Alfred that afterwards, the Viscount was a little less dour towards him. It felt like he had passed some test he had not known he was participating. As Alfred got to bed later that night, he wryly considered if Herbert was just concerned whether he was good enough for his father.

Alfred allowed himself a small laugh over that notion and then buried his face in the pillow. It still smelt like Johannes. He breathed in the scent and curled up on his side, thinking of when his lover would be back.

* * *

He slept late again, mindful of Johannes' instructions. As he got up and washed quickly, Alfred thought colour had returned to his skin indeed, and even certain someone wouldn't have anything to complain when they met again. He was anxious to have the man back already, though he knew the Count wouldn't return before tomorrow night.

After sunset, Herbert joined him once more. The Viscount now came across a little more forthcoming, even going as far as inviting Alfred to some card games. One couldn't say their playing got very serious, though: Alfred didn't know many modern card games and those Herbert tried to teach him had to be at least a hundred years old, or more.

"I am absolutely ashamed", said Herbert after one game as he dropped his cards on the small table Koukol had procured for the purpose. "Back in the day, when Vati and I travelled on the continent, I used to be quite the menace in card tables. There are several old families still lamenting the loss of fortune their ancestors suffered at my hands! And now I can't teach a simple game to you!"

"I'm not sure it's your fault. I never was any good at games", Alfred replied. As far as he could recall, in games between his siblings he had only ever won because Matthias and Frieda had let him.

Herbert harrumphed under his breath.

"You are a young student! Didn't your friends teach you anything? Take you out for some gambling and drinking?" he asked in frustration.

His question made Alfred blush in embarrassment. Someone as flamboyant as Herbert was not like to understand his loneliness, sometimes involuntary and sometimes self-imposed.

"I didn't have any friends like that. Well, at times I did talk to others on my courses. But they certainly didn't invite me out with them. I usually spent my nights by studying", the human said quietly.

Herbert stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"So you've never got drunk? Never went out carousing?" he asked, sounding like this was unthinkable to him.

"No, I did not, and I can't say that I wanted to", Alfred said defensively. He couldn't see any sense in such entertainments for their own sake, and he knew his father would not have appreciated him wasting his time and money by pursuing pleasure.

Again Herbert harrumphed.

"Pity that we are stuck in this backwood. Otherwise, I would take you to some nice café right now, and perhaps to an opera and a game hall, and get you so drunk you wouldn't know your own mother if you saw her", he said emphatically.

"I wouldn't mind the opera", Alfred said carefully, knowing the blond vampire was trying to be nice in his own strange way. Idly he handled his cards and asked the vampire, "Does your father like operas?"

"Oh, he does, much more than I do. But his tastes have always been more conservative than mine", Herbert said and wrinkled his nose, as if to imply that his and his father's ideas about a good time could not be further apart. Alfred, on the other hand, was caught in what could only be called a daydream: going to opera with Johannes, sitting together in a dark box and perhaps grasping his lover's hand during the performance, and then walking slowly under street-lights while they talked about the music and the show...

The Viscount saw his faraway expression.

"Of course it would be perfect for you and him. I don't know how one so young can have so poor a taste as he does", Herbert sniffed. Alfred just smiled.

Herbert let out a sigh and continued to speak.

"We don't get out that much, though. Vati doesn't like the outside world very well, and he's always worried about being discovered", he said, little bit petulant.

"He didn't seem worried about being discovered by me", Alfred noted warily, but his words made the blond man smirk.

"And why would he? What could you do to us?" he asked lightly. And he was right. Even in the beginning, Alfred surmised his chances of slaying any vampires had been very slim. He didn't dare to think what the Professor would say if he knew what had become of his pupil.

He lowered his eyes. In more than one regard, he was a failure. But Johannes... none of that seemed to matter when it came to him. He didn't make Alfred feel like he had done something wrong, or that he had failed.

"Nothing, I suppose", he answered Herbert's question at last, though he didn't think this was news to the Viscount.

"And so you changed your course and adapted. A good tactic, I must admit. Though I can't say I've ever heard of a vampire slayer choosing to become his foe's lover", Herbert remarked.

Alfred blushed again.

"Well, I can't say that I planned it", he said briskly, unsure if the Viscount was mocking him.

Herbert smiled.

"No, I don't suppose either of you did. For truth is, you fell on my father just as much as he did on you", he said, picking up the cards again. Alfred gave up those he had in hand and the blond vampire began to shuffle them again. ¨

Alfred bit his lip. There were a thousand things he wanted to ask Herbert. _What does he mean to do with me? Has there been others? Do you think he'll soon grow weary? What will happen if he does? Am I going to be killed?_

 _Does he want me to stay?_

His last thought surprised and unnerved even himself. And without much consideration, he knew it had to be impossible.

Thankfully, Herbert dealt him another hand. The Viscount sat up straight and cast a keen look at Alfred.

"Let's try something a little easier. I'll be damned if I can't teach you a single card game. Now, here are the rules..."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's a new chapter! I hope you liked it. :)

I've got to say, my inspiration for this story goes in weird bouts. Days go by without me giving one thought to it, then suddenly I get so hungry for Alfred/Krolock that I first read through every single piece available online (including my own!) and finally consume every possible moment writing a new chapter for this one. Oh, the joys of shipping a rare pair!

It was entertaining to write Herbert and Alfred interacting for real, and without Krolock himself around. I think they may now understand each other a little bit better than before! Alfred and Herbert as unlikely friends is a seriously underrated concept.

Thank for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** And I must thank you for bearing with me and the breaks in my updates! I have to say, I do love writing their dynamic, too. :)

I'm glad you liked the update! I hope you enjoy this one too, and the bits with Herbert and Alfred!

 **Calimera -** Thank you for commenting again! Your reviews are always a delight to read. :) I'm glad to hear my writing inspired you to work on your own!

Sometimes I forget how much fun it's to write Alfred and Krolock together, but then it comes back to me with full force, and I get ridiculous amounts of writing done simpy because they're so entertaining!

I think Herbert would be amused about vampire lore, and Krolock somewhat disdainful and arrogant. Though, I guess, they might try to take advantage of it, too!

It's always fun to write Herbert's perspective, he's generally much more cheerful than his father. Also it's hilarious to think about how he'd react to his father being involved with Alfred. :D Anyway, I hope you liked the bits with him and Alfred in this chapter!

Also good to hear you enjoyed those parts! I admit I very much enjoyed writing their pillow talk. xD But you are right, in the matter of enjoying a quiet night with a good book I fully agree with Alfred!

 **Monkelala -** Oh, nice! Well, I very much understand you, because I too keep re-reading Alfred/Krolock stories sometimes. :D I'm sorry for causing you to scaring your brother, though - even if the idea is hilarious! :D

I'm glad you liked the chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

By the third day, Alfred was feeling quite anxious. Though Herbert's company had been more enjoyable than he had ever imagined possible, the blond man unfortunately couldn't make up for the presence of Johannes himself.

He knew His Excellency would return tonight, but the man hadn't specified at which time it would be; maybe it wasn't before the dawn. And so it might be yet another twenty-four hours before he saw the Count again. The longer he was gone, the more lonely and dreary Alfred felt in the vast, dark halls of the ancient castle.

That night, after feeling quite bored and finding no solace even in his manuscript, Alfred tried to distract himself again by reading. After all, it had been his solace and refuge for so many years, comforting him when he felt particularly small and alone.

He retired early, though, and instead took his book to bed. The pillow and the sheets no longer held _his_ scent, much to Alfred's regret. Without any tangible proofs about Krolock's presence, one might even start to think he was nothing but a heady, enchanting dream. The thought was so disconcerting, Alfred almost undressed to check the healing scratches and bite marks on his body.

Angry at his own anxious thoughts, Alfred tried to focus on the book. But he could hardly read what he saw before his eyes: his mind kept on turning to Johannes and his whereabouts. It was so stupid, fixating on him like this, and yet Alfred couldn't help it.

He tossed the book aside in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. It was starting to feel too long, but certain someone liked to grab it, especially when signalling that he wanted to feed on his mortal lover. It was surprising to realise how... amenable Alfred had become about that particular aspect of their relationship, seeing how terrified at the mere idea of a vampire's bite he had been in the start.

He was changing. Was it for better or for worse? Who and what would he be when he got back to Königsberg? And what would that life feel like, now that he had been marked and consumed by the vampire count he had first meant to destroy? Would people know what he had done? Sometimes, it felt like he was an open book to read for anyone who cared to take a look. And he couldn't help but wonder if people would think him tainted, if they could perceive Johannes' touch on him.

Maybe it was just the final echoes of his innocence, thinking that things he had done could somehow be witnessed just by looking at him. The truth was much less exceptional: Johannes would remain his secret.

One day, all this would probably seem nothing more than a strange, dark dream.

This thought had the potential of dampening his mood even further, and pushing him deeper into moping. But it was then that he felt it: a gentle pull, a tug at the edge of his mind. A voice came, as though rising from some place deep.

 _Come to me, Alfred._

Almost he jumped there in the bed. Then he scrambled out of it and up on his feet. Eager and impatient, he went running. It was only halfway down to the entrance hall that he realised he hadn't even put on his shoes, and the stone floors were icy under his bare feet. But he wasn't about to turn back for a minor issue like that.

He met Krolock in the entrance hall. He was handing his travelling cloak to Koukol, who received the heavy garment with great care. When Alfred appeared, the vampire looked up and smiled.

"Are you wandering around indecent now? Should I be worried?" he asked mildly as he spread his arms. Alfred tried not to throw himself into those arms, but at the last three steps, he couldn't help it and jumped ahead. Strong, bony hands received him.

"Not at all. I'll get indecent only when you call me", he said, glad and somehow aglow now that his lover was back. He wondered if Johannes could see it, too.

The Count let out a low growl.

"Sometimes I wonder if you think at all about these things you say", he said in low tones and bent his head down for a kiss of greeting. It felt so nice, Alfred rather forgot about the freezing cold floor under his feet.

"Still, I'm glad to see you paid heed to what I said. Your colour is much better", Johannes noted as he pulled back little bit and studied his face.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do when you're away?" Alfred asked. But Johannes gave him a narrow stare.

"Wear shoes, for example. What's this supposed to be? Are you trying to catch cold? Freeze off your toes?" he inquired tartly.

"I was in the bed when you called me. I came as quickly as I could", said the mortal.

His Excellency made a low sound at the back of his throat. Then he picked Alfred up by the backs of his knees. The young man gasped in surprise and quickly wound his arms about the vampire's neck to keep his balance.

"How do you survive, foolish thing? I have never met anybody as oblivious about his own safety and well-being as you are", Johannes said, easily supporting him. Now that he was steady again, Alfred discovered he rather liked this turn of events.

"Dumb luck, I suppose?" he said, smiling slightly. Johannes snorted in laughter.

"That I can believe", he stated wryly. Then he began to move, still carrying the human.

"Where are we going?" Alfred wanted to know, mostly out of idle curiosity.

"What do you think? You can't come running at me in your nightwear and think there will not be any consequences", said the vampire as he hurried his step. Seeing the low burning light in his eyes, Alfred bothered not to answer – not in words, at least. He was certain all the necessary information was conveyed by his kiss.

Not five minutes later, he was back in the Count's bed, but this time he wasn't alone. Watching His Excellency discard his clothes, his breath was caught; he wondered if it would ever stop thrilling him so. But then Johannes came to his side and momentarily pressed his face against Alfred's chest, and then his neck. He inhaled deeply, like the smell of his mortal lover was as much a part of this as anything else. When he lifted himself so that their gazes met, Alfred saw a look in those bright blue eyes that anyone else would take for a sign of danger. But he knew better – or just had stopped caring.

"I'm not going to be tender tonight", a velvety voice spoke, almost brushing his lips, "Is that fine by you?"

"If you make it worth my while", Alfred said, just barely managing not to stammer in excitement.

The vampire let out a low, throaty laugh. He brushed his long, silky hair on one shoulder, where it slithered down to whisper against Alfred's chest.

"Don't I always?" he murmured and bent down his head. His mouth was only inches away from Alfred's.

"You're so full of yourself", said the mortal, clinging to his coherency of mind with his last strength.

"Am I wrong, though?" the vampire remarked, moving his hands in slow torment, and Alfred could no longer answer except in a low groan.

He had been anxious these past couple nights, and it soon occurred to him that maybe Johannes had felt something similar, too. At least he assumed so by the way his lover practically devoured him. But the Count kept his promises: while he wasn't tender at all, he surely made it worth Alfred's while. And seeing the fierce lust on the face of his lover, knowing he was its target... it was a thrill he would never grow tired of. As powerful and menacing as Krolock was, in this moment he was just as much at Alfred's mercy as the other way around. And that was a staggering thought.

Later on, when Alfred was somewhat recovered and he had taken a quick wash, he returned to the bed. He just knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. Sheets and pillows were a proper mess and he spent a moment putting them in order. Then he plopped himself down and turned his eyes to where the vampire stood by the basin with a towel in his hand. He was never quite as marvellous to look at as just after feeding.

"Now that we've said properly hello, won't you tell me about your trip?" Alfred inquired, crossing his legs and resting his chin on the cup of his hands.

"I met with my solicitor. There are some affairs that are better managed by the living. He keeps our wealth better intact than I or Herbert ever could", Krolock replied and put aside the towel. Lazily he sauntered back towards the bed and laid himself down.

"So you do keep up with the times", Alfred observed in interest.

"It's unfortunately essential. One inquisitive mortal is quite enough for me at the moment", Johannes said wryly and poked his knee against Alfred's.

"What would you do if others came, too? If you were discovered?" asked the human.

The vampire grimaced like he rather disliked the idea.

"If I could get away with it? I'd kill the whole bunch of them. And if not... perhaps make some kind of a deal. But this is my home. I lived and died here, as did generations of my family before me, and I will defend it to the last", he said and sounded rather grim.

Alfred shuddered despite himself. But Johannes gave him a long, serious stare.

"Make no mistake, Alfred", he said in a low voice. "I may be a beast, but I have manners. This arrangement is highly preferable to what could be. In my opinion, what little Herbert and I take at times is only a fair compensation for keeping a whole horde of monsters in a tight leash."

"Compensation? Is that what I am?" asked the mortal, unsure of what to think.

The Count scoffed.

"Will you ever stop degrading yourself, you absurd thing? You are a prize, Alfred... a diamond in the rough, if that suits you better. But that's the extent of sweet talk you may expect from me", he said nonchalantly and settled back against a pillow. He very much looked like he was done with this topic for the time being. Maybe that was for the better.

So Alfred settled down against his elbow and used his index finger to draw invisible circles on the vampire's chest.

"Sweet-talked at by Count von Krolock. Will this ever not be bizarre?" he noted wryly, at which the man next to him snorted.

"You tell me", Johannes muttered and interlaced his fingers under the back of his head.

"Do you think it's weird? What we're doing, I mean?" Alfred asked him and looked up, searching Krolock's face. But as usual, those pale features were inscrutable.

"There are very few things in this world I consider weird, and this is not among them", he stated evenly.

"It's sad to think, you know", said the mortal after a moment, "that I can't ever tell anybody about you. Knowing people would think I was tainted somehow."

Now Johannes looked straight at him and he brushed his fingertips across the centre of his chest.

"And yet you will bear my taint to your grave. Does that not worry you?" he asked, dark and threatening somehow, but also tempting. A delicious shiver ran down Alfred's spine.

"It does not", he admitted quietly, "though a part of me feels like it should. And yet... whenever you touch me, I can't remember why it's supposed to be wrong."

Krolock made a quiet, contemptuous sound in the back of his throat.

"If you should ever feel that you are doing something wrong, remember it's the voice of your father and of the society that raised you", he said tartly.

"But why is it like that?" he dared to ask the question he had never uttered before now. Yes, he had wondered. But instinctively he had known this was one of those questions that was not safe to ask out loud. Not normally at least... and Johannes was anything but normal.

The Count sighed.

"Because society needs to keep order and to maintain it, individuals must conform. Even if it chains and enslaves you... preventing you from becoming what you could be. But there are also men who fear and hate all that they can't understand. Too often those men are the ones in power", he answered gravely.

"Have you always thought that way?" Alfred dared to ask and rested his hand on his lover's chest.

"No, I suppose not. But remember, I've been a vampire for much longer than I ever was a mortal. And my kind feels certain things differently. We are less inclined to fight our desires, and so we also experience them more widely", said the Count softly.

Alfred considered this for a moment. He couldn't say he wasn't fascinated, even tempted by the degree of freedom his lover suggested. Yet he knew he would never be brave enough to live such a life, at least not beyond these walls.

"If you tainted me", he said at length, his voice softer now, "it's because I let you. Because I wanted you to do it. So it's mine, too, and I will own it."

Johannes gave him a long, studious look.

"Don't you worry what it may cost you, Alfred?" he asked quietly.

The human met his eyes steadily.

"No", he whispered. "You've shown me a side of myself that I hardly dared to think of before. I will always be grateful for that."

The bright blue eyes remained unfathomable, and yet in their depths Alfred thought he could see something unusual moving.

"I can't quite decide whether you are a reckless fool or the bravest, sincerest young man I've met", Johannes said at length and rested his hand against Alfred's neck, his touch gentler and softer than it often was. One corner of his mouth rose in a faint smile when he continued, "And I suppose I will never know which one is the correct assessment."

"Maybe they are not mutually exclusive", Alfred suggested with a sheepish smile and moved closer to the vampire.

"Indeed", Johannes chortled, and then in a swift movement turned him on his back again. Sharp nails pressed momentarily against his neck, then scratched lightly across his collarbone. The vampire's larger body was half on him and it pressed him tight against the mattress.

It occurred to Alfred then that he had never felt happier. But he did not say that out loud, because that was a sure way to ruin the moment.

"For an old, reclusive man, you are surprisingly sprightly", he said instead, reminding his lover of another conversation some time before. The statement made Johannes laugh aloud.

"And for a mortal currently at my mercy, you are surprisingly insolent", he retorted in a low, smooth voice before bending his head down to give him a slow, lingering kiss. At the end of it, he remained close and murmured, "But luck is on your side, for I rather enjoy it."

Yes, he was quite lucky. Possibly no one else in the world would think so, but Alfred did.

And he wished it would never have to end.

* * *

Herbert knew his father had come home, but he didn't see the man until much later in that same night. Unwilling to get additional disturbing insight on Vati and his human's shenanigans, he had kept his distance even as he felt his sire's arrival.

But now it was so late Alfred would surely be asleep already, thankfully.

Herbert found his father in the corridor that lead to the entrance hall. The Viscount raised an eyebrow when he noticed his sire was actually walking about the castle in his dressing-gown instead of his usual fine and immaculate attire. Vati was saying something to Koukol, and the hunchback scurried off to do whatever the master of the castle had ordered. Vater stood momentarily there and stretched himself, slow and languid. Herbert almost snorted out loud. Apparently, Alfred was as any young person caught in their first real love affair, and Vati... well, vampires had mighty appetites. No doubt being around the lad and sensing his willingness only excited his instincts further.

That was already too much information, though, and Herbert began to move again. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, although Vati probably already knew he was there.

"Welcome home. How was the trip?" he inquired mildly as he approached his father.

"Thank you, son", Vati said as he turned to face him. "It was uncomfortable. You know I dislike travelling."

"Yes, I do. I can't imagine why, though", Herbert said airily. If Vati wasn't such a recluse, he'd insist them to take holidays on the continent much more often.

Vater's face twitched but he did not comment on what he surely knew was in Herbert's mind.

"If you had to meet with the council and listen to their rambling, you would be wary of travel, too", he said tiredly. While Herbert knew what his father's station was in their society, he surely didn't envy certain aspects of it.

"They would love it if they heard about Alfie", he noted the obvious and saw a shadow pass across Vatis' features. For whatever reason, he did not respond to it in any way.

"I trust all went well?" he asked instead and gestured at the direction of the library. The Viscount followed suit and held his answer until they were seated. The fireplace was cold and empty now, but Koukol had lit a few lamps. Light wasn't necessarily needed – it was more a matter of habit and pleasure.

"Nothing of interest took place. I kept Alfred company, as you asked, and everybody made it in one piece", he said at last and leant his chin on the cup of his hand.

"I am surprised you complied. I expected to find him more traumatised after being left alone with you for two nights", Vati retorted. Sardonic humour glimmered in his blue eyes, and Herbert knew he was jesting – mostly.

"I actually talked with him the other night, and it seems you weren't so wrong about him. He's more sensible than I realised. He has got spirit, I'll give you that", Herbert noted with a sniff. After speaking with the human, he had been compelled to change his opinion about him. On one hand, it was astonishing how much of his innocence and naivety Alfred retained even now. And yet at the same time, he was so sincere and insightful. It was no wonder Vater was so fascinated with this young scientist.

Vati looked smug.

"Well, I did tell you so", he said mildly and crossed his legs. At least he was wearing trousers, but his feet were bare. Alfred was such bad influence.

Herbert made a face. But he did not respond to that, because he knew he could be just as arrogant as his father.

"Herbert..." Vati said suddenly and the self-satisfied smirk on his features died. "On my way back, I came by the way of the village. It appears things are as I feared."

Now Herbert grimaced. This was a complication, even if they had known to expect it. He leant forward on his seat.

"You could have taken care of it", he offered warily.

"I could not enter. The place was protected", Vati said curtly. Herbert didn't point out the obvious: even with the protections mortals used to ward off the vampires, their kind still had certain weapons to get around the obstacles. It just took some cunning, and perhaps a willing human to help things along. The innkeeper's daughter came in mind, at least.

It was all too easy to guess why Vati had not tried that. He had been too impatient to get back. And that reminded him of something else he had been thinking of earlier.

"Then there is even more reason for me to say this. Vati, I think the lad is in love with you", he said, quieter and grave for once.

Vater let out a heavy sigh.

"I know", Vater said at length and shifted his gaze, staring at the library wall instead of looking at his son. No, Herbert hadn't thought his father was unaware. But as long as he believed everyone else was, he had no reason to do anything about it. This would force his hand and it would be for the better – in the end, at least. And it would spare them from the council sticking their noses in the matter. The distant location of their castle offered certain protection, but somehow, rumours always got around.

"Doesn't it worry you?" Herbert wanted to know, which brought Vati's eyes sharply back to him.

"Of course it does. But what can I do, Herbert? Send him away? The journey is too harsh while winter lasts. And... it will be a duller time when he goes", he said, and his last words were delivered with some reluctance. It was telling he didn't even consider deliberately taking the young man's life as an alternative.

"You know this can't last while he's human. But you have a solution that might kill two birds with one stone: you could turn him. Isn't that what you've always wanted? A companion... or a consort", Herbert pointed out, although he suspected Vati was as afraid of that option as he was of accidentally killing the young man. It was the timeless contradiction of his character, both desiring a mate and yet dreading what would happen if he tried to find one.

"No. Not even if he asked for it", Vati said sharply, eyes flashing.

It was now Herbert's turn to sigh. The truth could not be more clear, but had his sire realised it? Yet even if he did, he might not admit it. But Herbert knew it was of no use to talk about denial to his father. He would probably just deny that he was in denial!

"Spring is not far now. When it comes, you better know what you want to do", Herbert wanted him, nonetheless.

"There is some time left still", Vati said, and now his voice grew taciturn.

"If you do not act, you know what will happen if Alfred goes to that village", Herbert reminded him, but his sire's face betrayed nothing.

"Of course I do. But perhaps it was the best option all along", Vati said quietly.

"Well, it's your choice. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Still, I don't think you are ever going to get a better chance than this", Herbert pointed out and sniffed. It would be of no use to press his father. At least he had put it out there, and whether Vati chose to consider it or not didn't depend on him.

Herbert's father said nothing. He stared in the distance, eyes dull and dark in the shadow. The Viscount could tell he was torn. Even if he had at first been toying with their student, it was no longer his motivation. And that made the situation so much more complicated.

Herbert sighed again. It was always the small, gentle ones, wasn't it? But all the same, spring was now looming ahead. And it was clear that once it came, the fate of this thing between Alfred and Vati would be decided.

* * *

Johannes had returned to him before the dawn.

Alfred had half-woken when he had felt the man stirring and getting up during the night, when he was almost entirely in the clutches of sleep. He had been too tired to feel disappointed, he had just turned on his other side and sighed. He'd expect Johannes would spend the night elsewhere, but there he was next to Alfred again when the mortal stirred to a new morning.

Usually, he slept – if it could be called sleeping – on his back, hands folded on his chest. But when Alfred woke, he felt a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw it was the vampire's arm. Breathing deeply, he imagined it was because Johannes had been running his fingers up and down his chest before passing into the dormant state of his kind.

Alfred turned on his side carefully so that the arm would still remain on him. Quietly he regarded the motionless vampire next to him. Where Alfred's body bore witness of last night, scratches and bite marks and a few fingerprints here and there, Johannes' smooth skin was white and spotless. And he looked so peaceful, so still and unreachable. Even now, Alfred felt like he knew very little of this man. Those keen blue eyes kept their mysteries and he was none the wiser. But it was in his nature, to always be unknowable to a certain degree. It didn't bother the mortal, because he didn't expect Johannes to be like everybody else.

 _There's no one else like him in the world,_ Alfred thought to himself. _Not alive, at least._

It would be hard to forget him. How long would it take to move on? Alfred could only guess. He shuddered when he thought if anyone else could ever compare to Johannes... if he would always be looking for _him_ , even long after they were separated. No doubt Father already had an appropriate match planned for Alfred, perhaps with a daughter of one of his business partners. Alfred didn't want to be a bad husband for that hypothetical young lady, spend his life clinging to shadows and dreams, but how could avoid it if he couldn't shake _this_ off?

 _Humans and vampires aren't compatible._ So Herbert had told him, and Alfred had a feeling he was only just beginning to understand what it meant.

* * *

He felt it when he stepped out: there was a change in the air. It was mellower than any day before now, making his winter coat feel almost too warm. As if to emphasise the point, there was a sound of some ice falling from the great structure and crashing on the ground.

Alfred shuddered when he realised what this meant. Spring was coming.

In the long, quiet winter nights it was different. As the land slumbered under heavy banks of snow and the moon waxed and waned, it seemed that time itself had stopped, and Alfred could forget about the world outside and pretend he and Johannes could always be like this. But winter-time was deceiving. Once it's end drew nigh, it passed quickly. So quickly.

Spring meant he would have to make his choice. He had been gone for so many months now and back in Königsberg, his family was already wondering why no word had come. Perhaps at the university there were quizzical minds, too, at least about the unforgettable character of Professor Abronsius.

Johannes had not said he wanted Alfred to stay, but neither had he given the explicit order to leave. In a wild bout of anxiety, Alfred wondered if the man was just waiting for his own self-control to give in – to get rid of him in the most natural way.

He walked faster and faster down the path he had trodden on his walks. Snow looked heavy and wet and masses of it were pushing down the tree branches, either waiting to fall or to break off the branch. High in the sky, the sun was gleaming warm and bright. Suddenly, Alfred felt like he could even appreciate the vampires' distrust and loathing of that heavenly light – a twisted thing in itself, seeing the sun was mankind's safeguard from creatures of the night.

He had never felt so conflicted. He had known this moment would come, had even guessed it would be hard and painful. But the agony was still so much, almost too much. How was he supposed to leave the only place where, it seemed, he had felt truly and entirely happy?

Alfred slipped on the wet snow and with a gasp, found himself on all fours. He looked back the way he had come and stared at the Castle von Krolock, standing dark and grim on its high seat. Even in daylight it felt like this great, ancient structure had eyes and was staring at him ominously. But it wasn't a place of fear for him anymore.

What was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do? His home was in Königsberg and so was his life. Johannes couldn't follow him there. It was a bold assumption in itself to even imagine the Count doing such a thing. He had made it quite clear he didn't care for the world beyond the woods of his native land, and he dealt with mortals only when necessity demanded it. He wouldn't forsake the quiet and peace of his home, not for Alfred's sake. And even if by some bizarre chance he did choose to come with the young man, where could they live? What life could a pair such as them have in the middle of his father's society? In that world they would never be accepted. Johannes wouldn't stand the humiliation. Who knew what horrible thing he would do, if he was driven to the end of his patience? Even Count von Krolock in all his terrifying glory couldn't change the rules and expectations of human society.

And yet he knew that staying here was a dead end. He might be entertaining to the Count at the moment, but that was no guarantee of future happiness. If Johannes didn't grow tired of him first, eventually Alfred was going to become old. What then, when he was no longer young and eager? Would Johannes still want to have him? And if not, how soon would it be until the vampire sought for a replacement? He wouldn't be able to bear it. As for himself – seeing that half of his life had already gone, dedicated to the man who no longer wanted him, and knowing it had all been in vain... that would be unbearable, too.

The cold, wet snow was starting to seep through his clothes. Stumbling he got up on his feet and wiped his damp mittens across his equally damp eyes. He knew what he had to choose, but it was unthinkable. It was crushing. And through that pain he realised that it wasn't just because Krolock was an excellent lover or a unique personality or an enticing mystery, but because Alfred loved the damned man.

And that, in the end, was the crux of his problem.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** And I return with an update at last! I recently got a major inspiration for this story again, and so here we are. I hope you liked it!

I think this chapter might give hints for what is to come, and maybe even beyond; if some parts leave you asking questions, that is quite intentional! I will admit that I have been toying with the idea of sequel and I wonder if that should worry me, given my previous record in sequels! But we'll see.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your comments are always most welcome. :)

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** I rather liked that part, too! Yes, Johannes values him too much to want to kill him!

I'm glad you liked the bit with Herbert! It was fun to write, too. He's so different from his father, and it's just hilarious to think of his reaction to being left behind as a babysitter. :D

 **Calimera -** Glad if I could brighten up your day! :)

I've always wanted to read more stories about Alfred and Herbert as friends, but I believe I have indeed mentioned that before! They're so different people, Herbert being so bold and flamboyant while Alfred is quieter and reserved, it's fun to imagine their interactions. While Krolock did have some business to take care of, I wouldn't be surprised if he partially hoped his absence would help the two grow easier between themselves.

It would be hilarious to write about them spending a night out. :D Alfred isn't a party animal, like you said, but I think he would eventually cave and try to please Herbert.

 **Monkelala -** Thanks! I liked writing it, too. :)

There are bits and hints about where he went, but I leave you to put the puzzle together by yourself. ;)

As for where this is going, I hope there are also hints about it in this chapter! I have to admit, the idea of Johannes meeting Alfred's father is quite entertaining!


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred was seated on the window board in his room. He had been staring outside, first watching the sunset and now the growing shadows covering the land. He rested his chin on his knees, which he had pulled up against his chest.

He felt small and lonely and homeless. Over and over he thought of all the decisions that had brought him here, all the mistakes that he had allowed himself to make. If only he could go back to the start and tell himself it would bring him this heartache... but then, at the same time, he knew he would be so much poorer if he hadn't known Johannes. And because of that, he couldn't fully repent of his choices.

All the same, it wouldn't guard his heart from breaking when the moment came.

There was a knock at the door, and then _he_ entered. He wasn't dressed as formally as usual; the dark silk shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up and his long hair was in a loose ponytail. Alfred quickly turned away. Right now, the Count was just too painful to look at.

"There you are. What are you doing holed up here?" he inquired as he approached, and even without the visuals, Alfred could picture his easy, graceful saunter.

"How do you always find me?" he asked, thwarting the question.

"I can smell you, Alfred. You could say I am... attuned. You are much easier to discover than some other mortal", he replied as he took seat next to Alfred. His blue eyes glinted ominously when he continued, "But if you were to taste _my_ blood, it would be even more effortless. Then I would be _here_ , too."

With that, he touched Alfred's forehead with his index finger.

"You already talk to me in my mind", Alfred pointed out. He wondered if he should feel more terrified at the idea Johannes setting up a permanent shop in his brain. Well, the man frequented there often enough already, so a mental link only seemed like a small expansion at this point.

"It is not the same. Now I have certain limits, and you can't speak to me in turn", replied the vampire.

"Then why don't you do it? Let me drink your blood?" asked the mortal, although the mere idea was quite terrifying. Not that he actively wanted to try it, but some morbid fascination made him ask the question.

The Count's expression was dark.

"Because then you would be almost certain to turn when you die", he said quietly.

 _And then I could stay,_ the thought came unbidden. Alfred shivered and looked out again. It wasn't like Krolock wanted him to stay indefinitely. However entertained he was at the moment, he did not feel the same as Alfred. And Alfred was not stupid enough to ask for it.

"What is wrong?" Johannes inquired, having sensed his downcast mood.

Alfred swallowed hard. He wanted to say nothing. He wanted to forget. He wanted to go straight back to pretending that this strange, magical winter never had to end. But of course he couldn't, because he could no more be dishonest with Johannes than he could fly.

"Spring is coming. I could feel a shift in the air today. It won't be long that the roads are safe to travel again", he said quietly. Already his heart ached with the loss that was to come, the long, long life he had before him – half in shadow again, and just half himself.

"Indeed", Krolock sighed and ran his fingertips against glass. "I suppose that makes you think of your home in Königsberg?"

"It does. They probably are already wondering where I am. But... if I am completely honest with you, I don't... I don't want to go", he said. He was barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"And yet it is more of a life than what you could have here. I am not telling you what to choose. I know my own future, but I cannot tell you yours", said the vampire. Why did he have to be so brutally honest? Why couldn't he just... just make Alfred believe some sweet nothings, even if it was for a little while?

And yet, how could he say anything except the truth?

"Make me forget. Please make forget even my own name", he burst out, almost begging. With shaking hands he reached for the Count's shoulders, and he knew his grip must be very tight, but he was also aware he wouldn't be able to hurt the man even if he tried.

Johannes looked at Alfred like he had just given him a permission to do something unspeakable. But then he moved, grasping the mortal and effectively throwing him on his back on the bed. He was quite ready to do just as was asked of him. His hands were rough and yet they did exactly what Alfred hoped for, bringing the mortal to a place where he forgot about future and his own life for a while.

Oh, if only he could die now, then he should go down as a happy man!

Afterwards Alfred was lying on his stomach, his cheek pressed against his lover's chest and arms wrapped about his midsection. Had the vampire been alive, Alfred imagined he would have heard the steady thrum of his heart. But he had grown so used to not hearing it, he rarely even noticed its absence anymore. Johannes rested on his back against some pillows, his arm loosely across Alfred's back, but one of his hands idly brushed his hair. He didn't normally linger in contact after intimacy, but perhaps he now did because he wanted to comfort Alfred.

That in itself was really something else. Maybe... maybe he didn't want to part, either. But Alfred was perfecetly aware that could only be his wistful thinking. He knew very well which one of them was in love, and it was not the Count von Krolock.

Eventually the vampire spoke, his voice coming so suddenly that Alfred almost flinched. He had managed to find this pleasant, blank state of mind where there was no past or future, and he was loath to leave it.

"Alfred... you know it's not a bad thing to move on with your life", Johannes said evenly.

"What do you mean?" asked the mortal, however reluctantly.

Krolock let out a heavy sigh. He left his hand against the back of Alfred's neck.

"I am standing still, Alfred. I can't go anywhere, forward or backward. My kind are aberrations... mistakes in the fabric of the world", he said slowly.

There seemed to be some point he was attempting to make, so Alfred said nothing, and waited for him to continue. And soon enough he did.

"But you are mortal and you are young. You can change and heal and forget. You have your whole life ahead of you. There's so much in the world that you can see, and I do not wish to take that from you. Marrying the woman you love, becoming a father, growing older and wiser... for my part, I would have rued it bitterly if I had not experienced those things", he explained. His voice was quiet and thoughtful, like he was thinking of all the lost chances of his own life so long ago.

Alfred's head snapped up sharply.

"So you _are_ telling me what to choose? That somehow my father was right all along? Is that what you're saying?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. But the blue eyes that met his own were not belligerent.

"No, that is not what I mean. It is merely... Alfred, I would find it very unfortunate if those options were lost to you because of me. You can't comprehend what it's like to be stuck, but that is what you will be if you stay, alive or undead. Sooner or later you would grow quite unhappy. I can't give you a life, but at least I can spare you from a sad fate", Krolock replied calmly.

"Then come with me", Alfred said, though he already knew it wasn't going to happen.

The corner of Johannes' mouth twitched.

"And where do you plan to put me? Does your father have a nice little cellar for me, perhaps? The company of pickles and potatoes sounds delightful", he said and didn't even try to hide his contempt. "I'm sure the idea of housing an undead aristocrat would please him very much."

Alfred frowned. No, it hadn't been a viable option at any point. But at least he had tried.

"But marriage and children and life... what do any of those things mean, if you're getting them only to conform? If you can't share them with someone you care about?" Alfred asked. His voice sounded thick to him, but he was fighting tears very valiantly.

Blue, inscrutable eyes stared in silence at him for a moment.

"Do you care about me, then?" Johannes asked, and his voice was so toneless and features so bland it was impossible to say what was going through his mind.

"Yes", Alfred said quietly. "I do care about you. And that's the reason it's so hard to think about leaving. I think... if I do go, it probably means I'll never see you again."

"... yes. That is likely", Johannes murmured. Both of them settled back again, and the vampire muttered, "But as I said, it's not a bad thing, however hard it feels at the moment. The right choice often is difficult."

Alfred snorted.

"Are you quite all right? I don't think _you_ are supposed to be telling me about right and wrong", he uttered, trying to inject the heavy moment with some humour. His earlier despair had changed into something slow and dull, like an unhealed wound.

The noise Johannes made wasn't exactly a chuckle.

"Indeed. Your impact on me is most bizarre", he muttered. "But be that as it may, you must make your choice by yourself. I know what mine would be, if I were you."

The mortal frowned. _You don't love yourself. But I do._

Something kept him from saying that out loud – for better or for worse.

* * *

Alfred woke up almost the same as he had fallen asleep: tucked into the side of his lover, one arm draped across the man's chest and head resting on his shoulder. His body heat had warmed up them both, making it very cosy under the blankets. He fought to stay in that blissful state between waking and sleeping, but the more he focused, the more awake he became.

Slowly he opened his eyes and marvelled to see how close he was to the vampire. He had stayed the whole night, had even allowed Alfred to fall asleep in his arms. Maybe this was... maybe his feelings were not as one-sided as he had thought. But how could he ask? How could he bear it if the answer was negative?

It felt like his thoughts were starting run in circles. He had to go, but he didn't want to, didn't want to go back to a life without Johannes. But staying was not an option. It was maddening.

As he gazed at the face of the dormant vampire, he thought over everything again. And truth was, Alfred felt they were good together. Being with Johannes was effortless in many ways. They enjoyed similar things, could speak seriously or banter easily, and were perfectly content just spending a quiet night in each other's company. Neither of them cared much about the wide world out there, or the people in it. He knew things about Alfred no one else did, but never once had he been judgemental or scornful. He didn't make him nervous or uncertain. Of course Alfred had felt very awkward and timid at the beginning of their affair, but he knew now it was only because of his own insecurity, not anything Johannes had done.

And there was red hot passion that had only intensified when Alfred began to have a better idea of what he was doing. But perhaps more importantly, Johannes was... he was always calm and patient. He let Alfred take his time, didn't ignore him, and he was _there_ whenever Alfred needed him. Even with his superiority and arrogance, he gave his attention to Alfred and did not make every little thing about himself. Somehow this terrible vampire count made him feel more secure with himself.

He knew full well people often weren't that lucky with their partners. And he certainly hadn't expected to be so. Yet he had found that very thing with a vampire count deep in the woods of Transylvania, if only for a limited period of time.

It was clear. He needed more time. Just a little bit more time. Spring could go, and perhaps summer too, and he would still have plenty of time to travel back to Königsberg. He had his salary from his employment, which was enough to get him home and then some more. But spring and summer meant many months more, and after that time, Krolock would be tired of him and he'd act hateful, and so Alfred would have easier time leaving. It had to be so. But right now, it was just too _good._ And against a lifetime of missing this, Alfred decided he needed more of it.

Feeling renewed and energetic, Alfred got up and put on some clothes. A tiny voice was trying to point out he was being dishonest and wistful with himself, that the eventual parting would be that much harder, but he ignored it. Johannes was something that didn't happen to you every day and he had the rest of his life after this. He needed to see it to the very end, even if it was to be bitter.

So he rushed to his desk, grabbed a fresh sheet, and began to write a letter.

 _"Dear Mama and Papa!_

 _I know it's been a long while since you've last heard of me, and I'm sure you and Matthias and Frieda_ _are worried. But there's no need for it. I am in excellent health and spirits. I'm most sorry I haven't written you sooner. It's only because I have been quite snow-blocked for many months._

 _I would dearly like to return soon, but I have a very promising business situation here in Transylvania, and I must stay a few months more. You can expect me to return some time this autumn. I know I should be home by now, but I really must beg of you to have some more patience..."_

* * *

Once he had found an envelope for his letter and some money for sending it, Alfred dressed and tied his scarf around his neck, hiding the fresh bite-marks. Then he turned to the still shape of Johannes in the bed and planted a lingering kiss on the white brow of his lover.

"I'll be back soon", Alfred whispered, though he knew the vampire wasn't hearing him.

He walked to the entrance hall quickly and pushed the doors open just enough so that he could exit. Then he began to make his way. Though there was no actual hurry, he still walked swiftly.

The path was easy enough to follow now that he had it before himself. Snow had started to melt as well, making it obvious this was the ancient road that had once been in frequent use. Now only Koukol's feet trod it, forming a steady line for Alfred to follow.

As he walked, he wondered what it would feel like to meet other living people again. He had been such a long while with nobody but vampires, he almost feared he wouldn't remember how to talk. Sometimes it was so difficult to remember there really was a world outside this dark forest, and yet he knew he ought to be thinking about it. Not that Johannes' company wasn't enough for him, but Alfred knew eventually he would have to remember how to live among humanity again.

It would be dull, of course. But he couldn't expect what he had now would go on forever. At some point, Johannes would tell him to go.

Alfred looked up and though he didn't whom he was praying to, pray he did. _Just let me have him. Just for a little while more. For a little while more. If I can have him, I promise I'll be good._

He was walking faster and faster. Some desperate need was driving him and so he moved, as though some vital fact depended on his haste. Of course it was silly: mail hardly travelled at high speed in these parts. But now that he had made up his mind, or at least decided to postpone the actual choosing, he needed to make sure his family would know about it as soon as possible.

Alfred had been walking to what he believed was close to thirty minutes when the woods finally began to clear. Slowly the path began to grow wider and wider, and then at last he saw the first buildings. Those reminded him a lot of the other peasant settlements he had seen when he and the Professor had travelled to this distant part of the world.

He still kept up his pace, but Alfred couldn't help but notice the way locals were looking at him. No wonder. He would be quite the sight, traipsing here all of a sudden. He guessed travellers were not an everyday occurrence in this small village. And he, walking without any luggage and obviously light gear, would surely raise some eyebrows.

All the same, it wasn't that hard to locate the inn, where he supposed he'd have the best chances of sending his letter. At least, the innkeeper should know how to get it on the way. It would be weeks, maybe an entire month, before it would reach his family in Königsberg. But that was better than no word at all.

The common room was almost empty when he entered. Alfred stomped his feet to get rid of the snow and took a look around. A nice fire was already going in a great fireplace and near it sat two women, one blond and one with thick auburn hair. They were going through some household tasks and only the auburn-haired one paid attention to Alfred. Her bright eyes considered him keenly, almost quizzically, but he had a mission here and it was not to make friends with locals.

"Is the innkeeper around? I need to send a letter", Alfred spoke in a loud voice, scanning his surroundings impatiently. He quickly noticed the great wreaths of garlic hanging from the rafters and boggled at them for a moment. But then he began to wonder just how much they knew about Johannes and the rest of the creatures in the castle. Alfred decided he'd have to ask his lover if that whole garlic business had any substance to it. At least, he hoped his clothes and hair wouldn't be smelling like it when he got back – it would not make for a very good greeting.

"He's out on business, but I can help you", a sudden voice alerted him. Alfred turned to see a gentle, matronly-looking woman who had just entered the common room. Alfred smiled automatically. Something about this person was incredibly warm and welcoming. Just the thing he needed after his long stay with vampires.

The woman's name was Rebecca Chagal and she was perfectly happy to help him with his letter, even if she cast him a few curious looks during their business. And she was certainly glad to receive his cash. Yet all the while, Alfred thought like he could feel eyes at the back of his neck, and he knew the two women he had seen before were watching him. No, he didn't think his little visit would go unnoticed. Most like, people here would also guess where he had come from. But he wasn't here to make friends. As long as he got his letter on the way, he was content.

His shoulders felt a little bit lighter when he exited the inn. His family would know he was all right, that he'd come back eventually. But now he had bought himself a little bit more time.

 _I'll be good. I promise I'll be good if I can have him, even if it's just a few weeks._

This was the thought running through his mind when he spotted a familiar face.

There, walking down the village's main (and only) road, was Professor Abronsius. He looked a little bit frailer than the last time Alfred had seen him, like he had been long ill, and only just emerged into health and strength. And yet his eyes sparkled with same singular and unusual intelligence that drove him, marking him as one who is quite alive and quite intact.

In that one moment, Alfred's whole world crashed down. _He told me Abronsius was dead. He said there was a body. He said... he said..._

He tried to tell himself it was just a waking dream, or a nightmare. And yet, even as he blinked and rubbed his eyes, and tried to tell himself Johannes would not lie to him so, he knew what he saw was nothing more, nothing less, than the truth.

And then there was the voice.

"Alfred! Alfred, my lad!"

How many times had he heard that voice? Well, this was probably the second time Abronsius actually called him by name, but the tone was same. It was his old mentor in the very flesh. Johannes had lied to him from the start. And he, the abysmal fool, had fallen in love with his own traitor.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, this chapter was such a delight to write! I hope you liked it, even with the cliffhanger. :)

When I started this story, I didn't actually know that Professor Abronsius would be alive. But this fact did occur to me during the second chapter, when I was reviewing the first chapter and thinking about how Krolock talked about the whole affair. And soon enough it became a pretty big part about the climax of this story, which is now here.

Why did Krolock lie? I believe he has his reasons, and maybe he'll get to say them. Not that it excuses any of it, but you've got to remember he had pretty villainous intentions at the start. Moreover, I hope this should explain some of his talk with Herbert in the last chapter: what he witnessed on his way back home was the fact that Abronsius was still very much alive, and he was still in the village (probably for the same reason Alfred stayed so long in the castle). And for whatever reason, he didn't do anything about it at the time.

But more on that all later on. I do have the ending figured out now, and I hope to be able to share it with you soon!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, that should be pretty obvious now! And winter surely has come to an end, in more ways than just another!

I actually have a pretty good idea what the sequel would be about, but we'll see if I can actually get it down!

 **Changretta -** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!

 **Calimera -** He is quite in love, indeed, which makes the revelation in this chapter even more painful for him! Still, I think Herbert could give him a pretty terrific haircut if they were just close enough.

I just love writing Alfred like that, spontaneous and little bit cheeky in the middle of all his emotion. I think he would be in that way with someone he truly feels confident with, like he does with Krolock. It's not a side he would show to anybody else.

Interesting to read your theories! I should think this chapter will mix them up a little bit. ;)

It turns out you were right to fear this chapter! Sorry about that, I guess! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Alfred stood still. Somewhere at the back of his skull betrayal and disappointment and grief were taking shape, but mostly he was just numb as he stared the old face of Professor Abronsious – very much alive, unlike _he_ had said.

 _He let me go through that. He let me think I was all alone in a strange land._

"Alfred!" Abronsious called his name again as he finally came to stand before his assistant. He looked a little sallow and he had definitely lost some weight, and the young man was starting to have an idea of what had happened to the old man while they had been separated.

"Professor Abronsius", Alfred managed to whisper.

"It really is you! What joy!" Abronsius said and reached for both his shoulders. His eyes glittered brightly as he studied Alfred. "I knew you were alive. Nobody would believe me, but I never gave up hope! Clever boy. Where have you been, lad?"

"I... I was... there was a castle..." stammered the young man. His brain was fast at work, even if his voice came out less than clear. What on earth could he tell his mentor? Even now, fresh bite-marks throbbed in his neck.

Abronsius nodded emphatically.

"Just as I guessed. I had hoped you had found such place. I have been asking these peasants for weeks about it, but they come up with the most ridiculous excuses, you wouldn't believe half of what nonsense I've heard... and yet everywhere you look, there's garlic! Most suspicious, don't you think?" he spoke eagerly. Even if he had not been in best health lately, his spirits were unchanged.

"Yes, very", Alfred muttered and felt like a scream was building up in his throat. But he swallowed hard against it.

"So, did you find him? You must tell me everything. Your findings could lead us to ground-breaking discovery!" Abronsius coaxed, looking even more excited.

"It's... it's a long story. Please, Professor, you must tell me what happened to you. I thought you were... that you died in the woods", Alfred said and searched the old man's face, hoping to mute the agony in his brain by some small distraction.

"Oh, it was quite the affair. I kept stumbling onwards when I had lost you. But I had some luck with me. I made it to the edges of this village, where I finally collapsed. Fortunately, one of the locals was just coming out of the inn and he saw me. They took me inside. Sadly, the next day I was delirious with fever and could not make it clear that my companion was lost in the woods. So I lay very ill for many, many days. By the time I was able to explain your predicament and ask for help, everybody told me you were long dead", Abronsius replied in a low voice. His pointed look gave a clear message: he didn't think a single soul in the village had believed Alfred had perished because of cold.

"So you must see there was little I could do to help you. I could only hope you would remember all your lessons, lad, and it seems I was right to think so. My dear boy! There are so many questions I need to make! But we shall get to that. As you can see, I have been long in recovery, and I knew it would not be wise to go walking in the woods without you. So I have been waiting for spring – and trying to make an ally, perhaps", the Professor finished his explanation in a conspiratorial wink.

"An ally?" Alfred asked in a thin voice.

"Yes! The innkeeper's daughter, you see – I have almost persuaded her to show me the way. A wild girl, with a head full of adventure. She would probably already have taken me there, if her father wasn't watching her like a hawk. But Alfred, I think she may have been approached by _him_ at some point. She is fascinated. You know the young people are, when they grow up behind a locked door and somebody offers to open it for them", Abronsius explained. Alfred was feeling so torn, and his mind in such disarray, that it felt perfectly normal to dryly note how Abronsius retained his strange mixture of eccentricity and the ability to make keen observations in his surroundings. But all the same, what most got to him was that Abronsius had not forgotten him.

It was touching, really. While in times before Alfred had usually felt that Abronsius hardly recalled his existence unless he was right next to the man, it now appeared that his old mentor had refused to give up on him when everyone else already had.

"But won't you tell me what you have been doing all this winter, Alfred?" the old man asked, speaking more gently. And it was not so much the question but the tone that almost broke Alfred right there and then. He was seconds away from admitting the whole horrifying truth. But how would his mentor look at him then? As an abomination, or a failure? Or both?

"Like I said, it's a long story. Too long. I can't... I can't tell you everything right now. I must..." he began to stammer again. Soon enough he would start to cry, too. So he cleared his throat and tried to look as straight and collected at the Professor as he could. "Sir, I need to go back, get some things. But I'll be quick. I'll return before sunset, and then we can... we can talk."

Excitement had lingered on Abronsius' features from the moment he had seen Alfred, but now it faded and was replaced by concern.

"Lad, is it a good idea? Is it safe to go alone?" he asked quietly, reaching again for Alfred's shoulder.

The young man let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't worry about me, Professor. I'll be perfectly safe while sun is shining. I made it this long, didn't I?" he asked.

Abronsius still looked unconvinced, but at least he wasn't arguing.

"And you'll be back before sunset?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Somehow, Alfred remained calm until the moment he began his last bitter trudge back to the castle. Perhaps he was simply too numb to feel anything until that point, or some small grace spared him from showing his anguish to Professor Abronsius and the curious eyes of the villagers.

Over and over the old man's words went through his mind. He had been right there, looking for Alfred in the wintry woods, even as the young man himself had stumbled into the arms of a monster... and all those long nights Abronsius had been waiting and never giving up the hope of finding him again. Meanwhile, Alfred had almost forgotten about him while he frolicked with a vampire.

The question pounded against his skull like actual physical pain. What could he say when they met again? The truth was too much. Even if by some bizarre chance Abronsius did not tell him that he was twisted and depraved and never wanted to see him again, he could never get away from _this_. He would have to live with the truth for the rest of his days, knowing how incredibly stupid and naive he had been, and the very reality of that fact, the vast crushing weight of it, began to fall on him as he trudged back the way he had come.

Soon enough tears were streaming down his burning cheeks. How trusting and foolish he had been, letting that blue-eyed devil lead him down this path! How utterly idiotic he had been to give himself and his very heart... selling them away at the mere price of feeling like for the first time in his life, he was accepted the way he was.

In the end, he could only blame himself. He had allowed himself to be lead on like a fool. For he had known from the start that the Count von Krolock was a vampire. And never once had the man made secret of his nature or tried to persuade Alfred into thinking he was anything else than a wicked, terrible thing.

And that made his shame so much worse.

Alfred wasn't crying anymore – he was howling. Like a wounded animal he howled, throwing his anguish into the trees and the steel-grey sky. If anybody heard, he did not care. This could be his only chance to do it. He had known his heart would break, but that it should be in this way, with this particular horror...

Maybe his father had been right all along.

But no matter how false Krolock had proved to be in the end, at least he had not made any implications that he'd prevent Alfred from going. Only yesterday, he had clearly stated it was his own choice to make. And so he was trudging back to get some clothes, his salary and his manuscript. All those things were hateful to him in this moment, knowing they came from _him_ , but supplies would be needed for the journey home, and his book... well, as much as he wanted to never see the words he had written under that false sense of companionship, it was still the only way he could make his return home honourable in some measure.

Did he have to tell Abronsius the actual truth? Not that he expressly wanted to lie to his professor, but what else could he do? It could be his only chance of keeping his honour and his very life intact. He could come up with some story of how he had been imprisoned for weeks and weeks, that he had only been let out because he had agreed to become some kind of a minion... bite-marks on his neck and arms might be used as proof of that. How fitting, that Krolock himself should be reduced into one big lie.

With yet another wrenching sob he fell down on his knees. Hot tears kept streaming down, and wave after wave he felt that loss he had so feared and wanted to avoid. And yet at the same time, he wondered at it: never once had Krolock promised him anything, or spoken of affection, or said that he wanted Alfred for anything else than a purely physical relationship. So, how could something so shallow hurt so very badly?

His hands were trembling as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. It was no use. He at least knew his feelings had been true, no matter what Krolock had said or done.

He got up again, took a deep breath, and continued to walk. He wasn't howling anymore, or even crying. And yet he knew this was only a small measure of the long, bitter payment he would still have to make.

* * *

The castle was as silent as ever as he quietly walked through the halls. There was no sign of Koukol anywhere, but the hunchback rarely showed himself to Alfred anyway.

As he made his way, Alfred thought of what he ought to do. He should get his things, perhaps eat a little bit to keep up his strength, and then head back to the village. What good were goodbyes now?

And yet, as he halted at the door of his bedchamber, his eyes were immediately drawn to the pale figure in the bed. There _he_ lay, one arm spread open; in that spot Alfred had slept curled up last night, content with the closeness but also mourning the knowledge he would lose it soon. Once, _he_ had said Alfred would bear his taint to the grave, but never had he felt it like he did now. It was like his very body was covered with a film of thousand hand prints.

A storm of emotions came. First there was furious desire to avenge himself and put a stake through that white chest. But even as he searched the chamber with his eyes for something to use as a weapon, doubt began to grow. What then, if he did slay this man? He would have to go and kill Herbert, too. Otherwise, he could well expect that the Viscount would hunt him down and make him pay bitterly.

On the other hand, he could just leave right now without a word. In his hurt, he liked the spitefulness of it. Let _him_ worry and wonder! But then... might it not mean that the Count would come looking for him? He had said he was attuned to Alfred's smell. A scene before Professor Abronsius would be just perfect. And yet even if he did not come... suddenly, Alfred knew he would regret it forever if he just left without a goodbye. For no matter how Krolock had betrayed him, the man had still been his first love. It was not for that deceitful devil, it was for _himself._

He had promised to get back to the village before sunset, though. Abronsius would be worried. How torn he felt between all he needed to do, and all he wanted to do! Alfred rubbed his face and his temples. He felt so _tired_ now, and his disappointment was dulling down into a low, enduring ache. How long would it live there in his breast, poisoning his thoughts?

 _Maybe forever._

After all, that was how long vampires lived.

* * *

The candles were lit and a fire was going in the great fireplace of the library. Alfred had got it going while he waited for the sunset, both to give himself something to do and to keep away the chill. Near the door, Alfred had his bag ready and waiting. He had discovered it in what he supposed was Herbert's room, and it was all too fancy for him. But it was the only thing he had found, and so he had stuffed his clothes and his money and his manuscript inside.

For a long time, he had been standing at the window and watching the sun go down. Idly he recalled another time he had stood like this, _aching_ for the night to come... to see _him_ and be _his_.

Now only his head was aching from the grief and regret of this bitter day. He had been trying to decide what he would say, and wondering if he would be angry when the moment came, or if he'd cry. Alfred had no idea. But soon enough he would find out.

At long last, the door opened. A shiver ran up Alfred's spine and momentarily he felt dreadfully afraid: what if Krolock decided to kill him, now that he was of no more use to him? Maybe it was foolish to think he could have his goodbye.

"Alfred? Is something wrong?" asked that damned voice, soft and rich and alluring. It tugged at his very heartstrings, but Alfred hardened himself – as much as he could.

He turned around to face the man. There he stood all in black, as magnificent as the night they had first met. Alfred took a deep breath. He knew he had to speak, and quickly. Otherwise, who knew what devious spell this man would put on him again?

"I am leaving tonight", he stated and was surprised at how collected he sounded. As he spoke those words, he was staring hard at the pale, gaunt features of the man he had loved. But the Count guarded his expression even now, and only his eyes were alive in his face.

"I see", he said at last, slow and soft. "It is well for you, I suppose."

Suddenly Alfred felt angry. How could he be so cool and impassive? Why did he have to make Alfred feel like these past few months meant nothing to him?

"So that's all you're going to say? It's well for me?" he asked loudly. The Count raised one eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say? Didn't I tell you all that you need to know only last night?" he asked back, still so infuriatingly calm that Alfred wanted to go and shake him.

"It's all the same to you, then? You'll hardly notice the difference?" he demanded, even louder now.

"Don't be foolish, Alfred", said the vampire. "I do not take joy in your going. But we both know it's the best option for you. You belong with your own kind."

Alfred felt so furious he wanted to scream. That cool resignation tore at him like a white-hot hook that was being twisted around in his belly. And he realised it was because he wanted Krolock to _want_ him, to ask him to stay. He knew he couldn't, and yet it was just _wrong_ that the vampire would so easily let him go. Even now, knowing all this was based on a lie, Alfred wanted this man to need him, just like he had needed Krolock.

He took a few calming breaths. No matter how he screamed, no matter how angry he got, he couldn't make the Count love him.

"I went to the village today. I saw my professor and he was very much alive", he said at last, and he thought that understanding dawned in those blue eyes. Glaring at the vampire, he asked, "Why did you lie to me?"

A faint, joyless smile appeared on the Count's face. He tilted his head slightly.

"Are you really that surprised? You are one of the lights of this world, and I'm a hideous monster. How else could I make you stay except by lying?" he asked back, so nonchalant and declarative that Alfred felt like he had expected him to figure this out long ago. And of course it made sense, now that Krolock said it out loud.

And yet it still made his eyes burn with tears.

"Don't you understand?! You _lied_! You lied and let me love you and none of it was real!" he yelled, once more desiring to take that stake and push it right through the deceitful, unbeating heart of the Count von Krolock.

But now, for the first time, he thought he could see some sadness on those gaunt features.

"I lied", the vampire acknowledged, "but that does no discredit to your heart, Alfred. You are very real, and your heart is true. And I would not give up a single moment I had with you."

Words stuck in Alfred's throat. He stood silent and still, staring at this dark, strange creature before him. There was such truth to what he had said. Alfred _was_ real and what he had felt was real, too. Somehow, in the only way Krolock knew how, he was saying _thank you._

He could only guess what might have happened then, and if he'd grow angry and desperate once more, or if he'd just start to cry. But he wasn't able to do either of those things, because the shadowy figure of Koukol appeared at the doorway. He made his way to the Count and gestured urgently at his master.

Krolock leant down and once more his face was a mask of cool aloofness. A few whispered words were exchanged between the two before Krolock straightened himself to his full height again.

"I must beg your pardon, Alfred. I don't want to discontinue this conversation, but it appears there's a bit of a crisis at the gate, and I must go attend to it", he said, turned around smoothly, and strode off before Alfred could get out a single word.

For a few moments Alfred stared after him. Well, what more was there to say? Maybe this was as good a moment to go as any other. So he picked up his bag and followed the way Krolock had gone, feeling strangely hollow all the way to the entrance hall.

This was it. Now it was really ending.

Angry noises had him halting before he reached the castle gate. Ahead, he could see bright firelight and Krolock's tall, looming figure in stark contrast against it. At first Alfred didn't understand what he was seeing, but then he began to make out voices. Human voices.

"I demand you to tell me where my assistant is! If you have harmed in him any way, I swear I shall take you down myself and preserve you in alcohol!" Professor Abronsius was yelling, and he was sounding more ferocious than Alfred had ever head him before.

At once he realised what was going on. When he had failed to return like he had promised, Professor Abronsius had taken action. What the old man had said to the villagers to be able to raise a mob, he couldn't imagine. But even as he approached the gate slowly, still out of sight, he could glimpse the shadows of pitchforks and hear the angry yells. Regret washed over him. He had promised to be back before sundown, and by breaking that promise, he had now caused this mob to knock at the doors of Castle von Krolock.

For the Count he was not worried. The man could well take care of himself. But what if he was insulted by Abronsius' reproaches, and decided to retaliate?

That blood would be on Alfred's hands.

But then he heard _his_ voice.

"... there is no need for such crude threats. Your assistant is quite all right. Alfred, why don't you come join us?"

It cut like a knife. Momentarily Alfred closed his eyes, but then steeled himself. He had to go outside, had to make sure this ended peacefully. For what then, if Krolock was slain? Who would check the creatures much more monstrous, and much less careful than himself? What a bargain it was. Yet it was the one he had to make.

So he secured the bag on his shoulder and stepped outside.

There were some twenty people out there, lead by Abronsius himself. Krolock stood all alone against them, but his figure betrayed only calm confidence and perhaps idle curiosity. He could not be intimidated by such a rabble. He turned his head slightly so that he could see Alfred from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, there he is, intact like I told you, my strange old friend. Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked the Count pleasantly as he fixed his eyes on the face of Professor Abronsius again. He looked a lot like in that moment in the wintry woods, when Alfred had first laid eyes on him. Cold and aloof and lofty, not to be reached by mortal hands.

"Alfred, are you all right?" asked Abronsius. For the first time, there was a tremble in his voice.

"I'm fine. I've collected my wages and am ready to go", Alfred replied. He couldn't bear to look at the Count, even though inside his head a voice was screaming. _This is the last you will see him. When you leave this place, he will be gone forever._

And of course that was a good thing. His reason told him so. Yet it was like Krolock had said: his heart was true and he loved this man.

"Come along then, lad. We need to get going", Professor Abronsius said, reaching his hand towards Alfred. Around him, the villagers had fallen silent. It felt like the very wood was holding its breath in expectation.

And for a minute, it looked like that was exactly what would happen. Alfred took a step forward and then another. But then, as he was standing halfway between the Count and the Professor, a sudden female voice rose high.

"You promised! You said you would take me away from this place!"

In surprise Alfred stopped to stare at the young face in the crowd and realised it was the girl he had seen back at the inn, the one with auburn hair. Her face was white with rage and disappointment; she was yet another naive fool betrayed by the Count von Krolock. Oh, the lectures he could have given to her on that subject.

"And what is it you think that I owe you, girl?" asked the Count, and his voice was deceptively soft and gentle. Alfred knew better than to trust it one bit, and yet he could not open his mouth in warning.

"Freedom", said the girl fiercely, and her eyes shone with a feverish light. It rather appeared Professor Abronsius had not understood just how much she wanted to come here.

"Sarah!" growled a man standing right next to her. He looked old enough to be her father, which Alfred guessed he was.

"Do you think I give with open hands, girl? What would you give in return?" Krolock inquired, and Alfred could very easily picture the predatory look on his features just then. And he couldn't say if it was some kind of a ruse, or if the vampire was actually considering the idea of taking her right there.

"No! Don't talk to him! Let's just go!" he shouted, all the same. No blood would be spilled tonight. He couldn't allow it.

But the crowd was deaf to his warning. The man next to the girl went crimson in the face and he raised his pitchfork high.

"You will not touch my daughter!" he shouted, and then he lunged forward.

And without hesitation, Alfred moved. His heart was true, even now. And because of it, he knew he would go mad if he had to live for the rest of his days with the image of Johannes killed in his brain. Maybe Johannes had lied, and maybe it had all been built on falsehood, maybe the man from the village had every right to defend his own, but Alfred _was_ true. And he had a right to defend _his_ , too.

The collision and Alfred's frantic hands muddled it up more or less, and the pitchfork didn't go straight through him, but the girl's father had enough force and momentum to hurt him very badly. Iron bit his flesh in way Johannes never had and all strength went out of Alfred's legs. He gasped for air, and felt that something was very wrong with his lungs, and he went down.

The stars had come out and shined very brightly, almost as though in deep winter. Had he ever noticed how beautiful they were? He could recall one night, sitting across Johannes on a window board, as he lifted one long, bony finger and pointed out a few of them for him. Night-time had always been enchanted when they were together.

There was a roar in the air. It was the sound some great hunting animal might make when it was wounded by surprise. Bone-chilling and utterly inhuman, it echoed in the night. And then a great shadow passed over Alfred, dimming the stars above, and there was screaming...

But he lay there on the ground, staring up in the sky, while a small analytical voice in the back of his head was coming to the conclusion that he was dying. He coughed to clear his throat and mouth and felt something hot and wet bubble down his cheeks.

And then it was quiet. The stars came out again, glittering far above in the sky, cold and distant.

A white, white face appeared in his vision, which was somehow narrower than he was used to. The face was not terrifying, or distant, or evil. It stared at him in bottomless despair.

"Alfred", a voice whispered, full of anguish, "Not you. Not like this."

His head was lifted a little bit, and that same analytical voice told him it was in someone's lap now. He coughed some more and felt so, so cold. It was getting harder to breathe. He wanted to say it was all right, but more of the wet and the hot spluttered out, along with a hideous noise.

He focused, as much as he could at this point, and took one last image of that face above him. It wasn't just bad memories. There was something incredibly warm, too, something precious. He knew it was the face of someone he loved. And is it so bad, in the end, to die in the arms of a loved one?

 _"I'll feel you burn in every drop of my blood",_ the voice whispered abruptly, and it was a reassuring thing to hear, although Alfred didn't know why.

The face bent down to him and for a second Alfred thought it meant to kiss him. But the mouth... that red mouth descended little ways below. And somehow, even with the ruin of his chest that was killing him, he felt something very familiar in his neck, two needles piercing his skin. And then, almost as soon that had happened, something that tasted like darkness and night and unimaginable expanses of time filled his own mouth, mingling with the blood that already covered his teeth and tongue.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** *heavy breathing* So... that happened. I loved writing this chapter, however grim it is for Alfred. It was interesting to get to that contradiction of the betrayal he feels, and yet his realising that he loves Krolock all the same and can't let him be harmed.

I'm thinking the next chapter may be a little bit different, but I don't want to spoil it, so let's not get into that right now. I don't think it will take me that long to publish it, though, because I'm having such an Alfred/Krolock phase again, it's ridiculous!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Calimera -** Yeah, that was something, wasn't it? :D I'm on a roll now, as far as cliffhangers go!

It's been clear to me for a while now that Abronsius is alive after all, and I've been so anxious to let my readers in to the secret! I think Krolock had plenty of chances to cover his tracks, but maybe he'll have an opportunity to tell in his own words why he didn't.

Anyway, you are correct - I haven't written directly about Abronsius until now, so it was interesting to try and find his voice. I hope he sounds in character in this chapter!

I admit I really liked writing that bit with Krolock letting Alfred stay there with him, because the act speaks for itself, especially when he normally doesn't show affection like that.

 **Monkelala -** Glad to hear it! :) And I hope you liked the conversations in this chapter, both between Alfred and Abronsius, and between Alfred and Krolock!

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, it was quite the shock to poor Alfred! Things really aren't going well for him in this chapter, either. But I'm glad you liked it!


	25. Chapter 25

_One year later_

We woke up at the hotel at sunset. I stirred before Alfred did, older and more used to the night as I am. Like I often do, I studied his still features for a while, and though it's by no doing of mine, I felt contentment to see the calm. While I knew he still wasn't entirely reconciled with what he had become, he didn't feel it quite so bitterly as before. I like to think it's partly because of me.

But then he began to stir, rising slowly from that dark place where our minds go when we lie dormant. He had a way of growing awkward if I looked at him for too long, and so I sat up in our bed, pretending I had not been watching him.

I looked around in our room as I ran my hand through my hair. The curtains were securely drawn, as Alfred was more sensitive to sunlight, but otherwise only our discarded clothes marked our presence in the suite. There were two bedrooms, though obviously we used just the one. The best in Königsberg, it was allegedly; when I make the effort of travelling, I do it in style. But for Alfred, it was quite foreign. I allowed myself a private smile as I recalled his wide-eyed look upon our arrival last night.

"If Father could see me now, he wouldn't believe his eyes", he had said as he turned around in the suite, staring in wonder at all the beautiful things around him. I had refrained from snorting. I could also have commented that past one and a half years he had done a lot of things his father wouldn't believe, but I kept that notion to myself. He still held his father as this formal measure of things, as sons who think they have failed strangely so often do.

"Sadly the champagne is of no use to us, but the bath seems agreeable. Why don't you join me?" I had said as I dropped my jacket on the plush sofa and decided the suitcases could wait. My suggestion brought an interested look on his features; after all, this was the first time we were truly away from the rest of our coven and the long-suffering Herbert. It had not been that long since we had resumed to sharing bed, but already it seemed that matters between us were getting back to normal. Well, not normal perhaps, because now we shared thoughts and feelings in ways unlike ever before, and that made certain things quite interesting. I knew he felt the same.

And so, here we were now, in a suite of the finest hotel of Königsberg, and my mate was waking up.

I glanced at him over my shoulder and suppressed a self-satisfied smile as I studied his lithe, nude figure – he still doesn't seem to realise how beautiful he is to me. He had propped himself up on one elbow and he was rubbing his face, the way he used to as a mortal. Even with his new beastly instincts, he was so _himself_. He was my Alfred, the one who had fallen asleep curled up against me, finding it a safe place to be and loathing the idea of leaving it. So human. Sometimes I wondered why that was. Usually, new vampires were not as coherent and aware as Alfred was; most of them went quite insane and never recovered. The sentimental part of me - which does exist, despite what most people believe - likes to think it was because I loved him when I turned him, like I loved Herbert. And because he loved me enough to give his own life to protect me. But whether that is true or not, who can say?

He cast me what one would call a sleepy smile, if vampires could be sleepy. But Alfred did a lot of things that were not usual in our standards, and that was something that still surprised me at times. He was singular in a way no other of our kind would ever comprehend.

"Are you ready to do what we came for?" I asked him seriously. My question immediately darkened his features and he sat up next to me.

"It has to be now. Or I might never find my courage again", he said softly, resting his hand on my forearm. He is always touching me, though I'm not sure if he notices that himself. Perhaps he still needs to reassure himself that I am not going to vanish and leave him alone in the dark.

Once again I kept my scoff and my smart comments to myself. Among his other strange gifts, the lad is more courageous than some much more powerful men and women I have known. And still he says such things!

"Let us get ready, then", I simply said, kissed him briefly, and got up. I extended my hand to him and helped him to climb on his feet. Well, he might be unusually brave, but at times his control over his own feet is absurdly lacking.

So we dressed, both lost in our thoughts. I wasn't trying to pry on his musings, but focused on my own. I thought of this past year and especially the night I had turned Alfred. The memory still stirred contradictory feelings in me. The horror of seeing him fall, the smell of his blood, and knowing he was mortally wounded... I had made him like me so that I would not have to watch him die and to bury him – at the price of his mortal life and his future.

It had been selfish, of course. He hadn't asked for it or wanted it. I did it for my own weakness. Until that last, cursed moment, I fully meant to let him go and live in daylight like any mortal should. And yet when he threw his foolish self between that pitchfork and me... I didn't see that coming. After my betrayal he was still ready to put his own life in line for my sake. Dying that night at the hands of that brute Chagal, I wouldn't have minded. But Alfred... well, I couldn't bear the idea of his death. And so I did the only thing I could to save him.

Chagal had been the only man I killed that night; nobody lays his or her hand on Alfred and lives to tell the tale. Others I had just reminded of why they should be afraid of me, and they had run as fast as they could while Herbert, alarmed to the scene by my rage and horror, chased them off. As for the old professor, I suppose it was enough for him to see me cradling Alfred's head in my lap as he lay dying. If I should guess, he blamed himself for what had happened. And so, as my blood had started to run its course in Alfred's dying body, I looked up at the old man, and I felt like there was some kind of an agreement between us in that moment. No, neither of us were happy about it. But I was Alfred's only chance now.

The old professor never darkened our doorstep again.

My new fledgling had been angry with me at first and I did not blame him for it. He had even more the reason since I had not only lied to him, but also turned him without his permission. But little by little, his anger began to melt. Perhaps it was initially because he had nowhere else to go, and I promised to take care of him, to make sure he knew his way around. He accepted my lessons grudgingly, learning to hunt by my side, and to listen and see the night as I heard and saw it. He was curiously powerless, considering I was the one who had turned him, but Alfred had never been power-hungry. As far as I could tell, he generally didn't mind that he couldn't keep up with Herbert and I.

Soon enough he had started to seek our company because he was lonely. I knew it was so because I had felt it. Others in our coven don't make even for passable conversation, and Alfred still had his need and curiosity for knowledge and culture. He wanted connection and someone to notice him. Sometimes, I saw him watching me when he thought I didn't pay attention. And I suppose he was recalling something he had seen on that last night of his life... that even in the throes of his fatal wounds, he had recognised the agony the prospect of losing him in such a mindless manner had caused me. I gather he eventually decided I was not so monstrous, after all.

That maybe some part of my long stilled heart was true, too.

As for myself... well, like I had once told him before, I always wanted him. And as it turns out, it doesn't matter whether he's alive or undead, as long as he _is._

And so it was inevitable. When over half an year had passed since I turned him, he let me kiss him once more. After that, it was only a matter of time until he returned to my bed. He could resist me no more than I could resist him. So it had been from the night we first met.

Herbert accepted: it was what he had been suggesting even before Alfred first went down to the village. I suppose his chief concern was whether I was happy or not, and once he judged the answer was positive, he was perfectly amiable. Still, it was entertaining to watch them get to know one another, just as it was bewildering to think this was now our family of sorts inside the coven. For so long, it had been just Herbert and I. But I don't believe it ever felt as bizarre to me as it did for Alfred.

I knew what he had lost because of me, and the weight of all his unlived years was sometimes heavy on my shoulders. I think in some unguarded moment he had felt it in my thoughts, and it was partly why he eventually forgave me. And so when he asked me to come with him to Königsberg so that he could say his goodbyes, I agreed at once and began the preparations.

Thankfully, Königsberg had no residents of our kind that I knew of; it saved me the effort of concealing my presence, although I did not doubt the crowd in Vienna already knew I had left my stronghold. I was not in the mood for intrigue and Alfred had enough to deal with as it was. An introduction to vampire politics was among the things he did not need at the time.

Here we were at last, almost at the doorstep of his old family residence. All the way from my home – _our_ home – he had been quiet and thoughtful, and I let him have his distance. I was never much good at comforting, anyway.

Now I stood in our suite, buttoning up my shirt and then adjusting a vest over it. I had chosen slightly less conspicuous clothing than I'd normally wear at home – things that were commonly worn by the wealthy in these parts, but I had not bargained with the quality of materials and handicraft. I supposed my long hair would continue to surprise those mortals we encountered, but with half a suggestive thought from me and a cold glare of my eyes, they were usually quick to stop staring.

I became aware of being watched again, but in a gentle, quiet sort of way. I turned to see Alfred considering me with silent admiration. I was well aware of my charms, and the fact that he thought I was attractive, but it still at times brought me a surge of pleasure. Though I have him thoroughly seduced, I rather enjoy his flustered stammering and the heady look growing in his eyes.

The corner of my mouth was twitching as I asked: "Are you ready?"

"Yes", Alfred replied quietly and swallowed hard. I shrugged on my coat and he picked up the leather satchel from the table. In silence we made our way outside. In the foyer, I handled the hotel staff; they didn't seem to be puzzled about our strange schedule, but I suppose they were quite used to dealing with the wealthy and the eccentric. Meanwhile, Alfred stared down at the object in his hands and looked to be lost in thought. He only began to move again when I lightly touched his shoulder.

As he was the only one who knew the way, I was content to follow close by. We didn't speak as we walked, and I assumed he was thinking of what he was going to say.

Eventually I decided to offer my own insight.

"Alfred... you know there's no guarantee of what will happen at your parents' house. It might be kinder to let them remember you the way you used to be", I suggested quietly. Not that I was any judge. With my wife, there had not been a chance to say goodbye. One moment she had been there, and then she was just gone, and I was left alone with her lifeless body in my arms... and thanks to his unconventional childhood, Herbert had never seen me as frightening or odd. As for the extended family and kin, they had all more or less drifted away, sensing that something was deeply wrong with me and not wanting to have anything to do with it.

But Alfred had a lot of life he was leaving behind. He was warmer and more sentimental than I. Perhaps I couldn't understand what this meant for him.

He glanced up at me and a frown was marring his smooth face. I knew he didn't consider himself attractive, but that nose and that mouth were sculpted to perfection, and his wide, thoughtful eyes had not lost the beautiful expression which had first caught my curiosity. He was delightful.

"But then they'll spend the rest of their days wondering what happened to me... maybe cling to a false hope that I will come home one day. I just... I want to say goodbye. Let them know I'm all right", he told me, much to my surprise. I masked it as I could, but a fond little glitter at the edge of his mind revealed he knew what I felt. While the mental bond of a sire and fledgling had its purposes, sometimes I just hated that I couldn't hide my mind as effectively as before. He, the sensitive soul he was, had learnt to ignore my little mishaps and pretend he hadn't noticed anything. Blessed young man.

That aside, I _was_ surprised. He said he was... all right. Not that I hadn't _felt_ it, some nights for a while now, but it was another thing entirely when he said it out loud.

"Very well then", I agreed, completely convinced now.

It wasn't long that Alfred's pace began to slow down, and at last, he stopped in a street before a house. It looked solid and comfortable with ample room, though it wasn't in the wealthiest part of the city. The front yard was well-tended. I could easily picture Alfred's mother, small and brown-haired like him, taking care of it as she sang her songs. I was curious about her. In my mind's eye, which had sometimes caught glimpses from Alfred's memory, she looked like him.

I glanced at my mate. He stood still, staring at his childhood home with wide, regretful eyes. The echoes of his sadness waved over my mind as well and I shuddered to think all that could have been his. _Should_ have been his. Yet he was stuck with me.

"All right then. Can you... can you reach for her?" he whispered to me at length. He had yet to learn how to speak to mortals through their dreams, and I think it sometimes bothered him that he wasn't progressing. Not because he wanted to be a powerful vampire, but out of some misguided notion of pleasing me. Sooner or later, I would have to find a way to tell him that it didn't matter to me whether he could control dreams or raise the shadow or fly. I was strong enough to suit both our needs.

"Of course. Let us get a little bit closer. You don't want to talk to her on the street", I told him. I pulled him close to me and after I had glanced around ourselves to make sure nobody would see, I lifted us lightly over the fence and to the doorway. Alfred let out a small gasp as we landed, as he still wasn't used to flying with me. It was endearing, how wonderful some of my abilities remained to him even now. Almost his hand reached for the doorknob, but he pulled back his fingers and looked at me anxiously.

I closed my eyes, reaching out with my mind. It wasn't difficult to find them, Alfred's mother and father. Both were asleep, dreaming deeply – he of some recent business transaction, she of her missing son. I tried not to wrinkle my nose when my probing thoughts came to brief contact with his father's mind; he _was_ partly responsible for the existence of my mate, after all. I did owe the man some courtesy.

She was another story. It was very pleasant there in her mind, even if her dream was distressed. She was looking for her son, calling his name and his old pet names. I suppressed a sigh. Parting would not be easy for either of them.

 _"Come, Sylvia. Alfred is here. He needs you",_ I whispered through her dreams, nudging her hard enough to wake her up.

I opened my eyes again and knew she was coming. No need to disturb the other one. The man wouldn't know how to say goodbye, he would make the memory bitter for Alfred, and I had a feeling he would be more concerned about _me_ than reassuring his son. Alfred had not come here for him, knowing there was nothing left they could say to one another. It was her he wanted to see.

"She's coming", I announced and shifted a little bit. I cast him a sideways smile. "Her mind reminds me of you, Alfred."

He returned the smile, albeit nervously. I could see he was fidgeting his hands and the frantic tone of his thoughts grew.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt her. I will be close the whole time", I reminded him. This was the first time since his turning that Alfred was about to talk to a mortal. Of course he was afraid he might not be able to resist his bloodlust. And sad it would be, indeed. While I could restrain him easily, the memory of attacking your own beloved mother isn't something you want in your brain.

Then we could both hear her. She was walking quickly towards the door and like I had guessed, she hadn't woken up her husband. A part of her fiercely hoped maybe this time, her son really had come. And yet she also knew better than to disturb the man sleeping next to her to another phantom of the night that had promised their child's return.

I took a step back and hid myself in the shadow. It was as much cover as I needed. She wouldn't see anything except Alfred.

The door opened and there she was, exactly the same height as him, with same hair that looked brown at first but had warmer shades in it, and same gentle eyes. And they were both crying, though only she could produce any tears. I had been standing alert, ready to jump in and pull him back, but at once I realised my aid wouldn't be needed.

"Oh, Alfred! _Where_ have you been? Why didn't you send another letter? Are you all right? I was so worried! My dear child, how pale you look!" she was sobbing, first hugging him tight, and then cupping his face between her hands, and then kissing it. A strangest little twinge moved my heart – not a normal occurrence by large, but just like Alfred, this little lady had something in her that affected me.

"I'm so sorry Mama, I'm so sorry", he kept stammering. I couldn't see his face from this angle, and I didn't need to.

I tried to close my ears from it. It was their private moment and it didn't belong to me. Instead, I focused on the sounds of the night in Königsberg, tiny little movings of the city and the living in it. I kept an eye on them just to be safe, though.

But then something caught my attention.

"Come in, child, we must go wake your father -" she was saying and pulling at his hand gently. He held still.

"No, Mama. There's something... I didn't come to stay. I just had to see you one more time. I had to make sure you know I'm all right", he said to her, and I had a feeling that this was the hardest thing he would ever have to say to anybody. I knew Alfred had this curious, steadfast strength in him but at the same time I was wondering if I would have to carry him away in the end. Otherwise, leaving her might kill him.

"I don't understand", she whispered, and I pitied them both as I saw the first signs of fear and doubt enter her face. He was her lost child and he had only appeared tonight to tell her that they would never see each other again. I thought of Herbert – of losing him, my only son – and that same twinge came back, but it was much stronger this time.

"I can't come home", he said softly, sounding more in control of himself than I had expected, "but you needn't worry about me, Mama. I'm not alone."

As he said that, he looked towards me. I knew my cue when I saw it, and so I stepped closer, letting some light fall on me. I half expected her to scream and run away.

Sylvia was almost as pale as her undead son as she stood still and stared at me. How did I appear to her, I wonder? Then again, how does any mortal see me and my kind? I suppose there is some instinctive fear when one gazes at a creature such as me, some deep feeling that I am to be avoided. There I was, a giant bat-like thing, standing next to her son like some kind of a demon that is keeping him from coming home. I wished I could have told her that I'd return Alfred home if it were in my power. That I'd give back his life and let him go if it could be done.

It was then Alfred reached for my hand and wound his fingers tight around mine. If possible, his mother's eyes grew even wider. I gazed back and for once I was not trying to impose my presence and my will but just... let her take me as she would. She was the mother of my Alfred, after all.

To her credit, she did not change colour into red fury. No disgust appeared on her delicate features. There was no disbelief, either. I knew Alfred was closely looking for all those signs, but when they failed to emerge, I felt him relaxing a little bit.

Sylvia looked at her son. Her eyes softened and her gaping mouth closed. I do not know if it was just my fancy, but I think I saw some new understanding in her face then. Maybe she realised that she had never known the full truth about him. But all the same, she reached to hug him tight. And what Alfred felt in that moment... there was such joy, such relief. It almost made me falter on my feet. He knew he was accepted, at least by her.

At last, Sylvia looked at me once more. She took a deep breath.

"I do not know who and what you are, sir", she said in a trembling voice, "but I can see Alfred cares a great deal about you. And that is what matters to me. So I only ask that you take care of my boy."

Slowly I nodded.

"Have no fear, Madam. I will look after him", I replied and offered her a gracious bow. A rare gift, that.

Next to me, Alfred was lifting up his hands. He was holding the satchel, reverently as one would something they had written in their own life's blood. There inside was the finished manuscript of his book. Carefully he handed the object to her. I could tell he felt wrong to part with it, but we both knew this was his best chance of having his book published.

"I know you must have a thousand questions, and I wish I could explain everything. If you read this carefully, I think it may give you some answers... Mama, if it can be done, will you make sure it's published?" he asked her, sounding so young and so vulnerable. It was a long time since I had last heard something like it from his mouth.

She cupped his face once more and looked at him with perfect, unconditional love.

"I will see it done, my sweet boy."

* * *

I waited at the gate while they said their final goodbyes. I had already felt like an intruder before, and did not want to impose more. Alfred wouldn't hurt her. Right now, he was more human than he had ever been.

At long last, I heard the door close. Then steps behind me, and a familiar hand on my wrist. I looked down next to me and in those hazel eyes I saw all that sadness which had almost been choking me.

We walked in silence for a while as he closed up his heart and buried the memory of her deep inside it. There, she would live forever.

What could I say to him? I had already told him this would be agony. But brave Alfred had wanted to come nevertheless, and perhaps after a while he'd be glad that he had. For now his mother knew who he truly was, who he walked with, and she had accepted him. It was a long time since I had stopped giving a damn about such things, but to my young mate it meant the world.

"You said it would be hard", he spoke at last in a small, trembling voice. "But I didn't understand. Why didn't you make me understand?"

"How could I? You can't explain something that has to be felt", I replied and kept my eyes ahead. He made a low sound at the back of his throat that was not exactly in agreement, but neither was it a complete opposition.

I threw him a brief glance, but he was staring down, and I could only see the top of his head.

"Alfred", I said, gentler this time, "Not that my opinion bears significance in this matter, but I think you were right to want to come here. You'll thank yourself for it, one day."

"I wish I could have seen Matthias and Frieda, although... if I had, I think it would have been almost impossible to leave", he muttered half-audibly, but I had no trouble hearing him.

"Your mother will let them know", I simply stated. I imagined even if they didn't believe her at first, they would see the manuscript, and by it know that their brother was gone but not lost beyond all knowing.

"You know", Alfred said suddenly, "I used to amuse myself with these imaginations where I introduced you to all of them. It was funny to think of how they would react if they met you – if we'd do these perfectly ordinary things together. But I know now it was childish. _We_ don't have a place in that world, even if my mother gave her blessing."

"Maybe one day we will. Or, at least someone like us does", I offered, though I didn't have particular hopes for it. But we existed by our own rules and that was good enough for me. Alfred was still young and this was his age. After a few decades, he'd learn to let go.

I could more feel than hear him letting out a deep, heavy sigh. Then his hand reached for my elbow, and I let him put it on my forearm. It was too late to be able to cause a scandal by walking like an old married couple; if some night-folk of this city thought they could challenge me in my own hour, they would swiftly find out how wrong they were.

"Do you think my book will be published?" he asked then, and I knew he was trying to rise from his sadness.

"Why wouldn't it? You are a bright young man and it is a well-written manuscript. If they don't, I shall have a strong-worded conversation with them", I stated, even if I didn't exactly know who "they" were and which party I would have to bully into publishing Alfred's work. Well, I would find out if the need arose.

"Don't kill anybody, though", he said and already sounded slightly more cheerful.

"I can be civil", I scoffed, at which he made a disbelieving little sound. The corner of my mouth twitched. My mate is unexpectedly fond of banter and I find that I do not mind it.

I felt him tugging at my forearm and we halted, just beyond the street light's rim. Looking down at his face, he did not seem so deep in his grief anymore. Granted, shades of it lingered in his thoughts, and probably would for a while. But I could tell it was easier for him to bear now.

"Thank you for coming with me, Johannes", Alfred said very softly, almost as much with his voice as his thoughts.

He never said my name out loud, except when we were alone. And it was always, always in his mind.

"My pleasure", I replied nonchalantly and bent down my head. Eagerly he tiptoed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck. I pressed one hand against the back of his head, while the other I rested on his waist. It was quite nice, and delightfully bold. At times during our travel I liked to drop hints he was much more than a lackey of mine, both because of the scandalised looks we would receive, and how flustered Alfred would get between embarrassment and arousal.

For a while we remained so, and deep inside, so deep that he would not notice it, I wondered at it all. I like to act as though I know everything, but in truth nobody will ever be more surprised than I was to find this young man take his place beside me. It may not be the best of endings for Alfred, but for me... well, I know it's more than I deserve.

After some time had passed, and it had occurred to me we were still in a very public place despite the time of night, and as I was not in the mood to terrorise the locals, I pulled back and cast him a crooked smile.

"Shall we get going? You haven't shown me your old university yet", I said conversationally as I offered him my arm; I told myself I did it because after tonight's ordeal, Alfred had earned some spoiling. He took it once again and smiled.

"Then we shall have to remedy that. It's bit of a walk, though", he said as we began to make our way.

"Hmm. I don't mind. It's a lovely night", I commented. "Do you think that mad old professor might be around? He actually threatened to preserve me in alcohol. I didn't know if I should be outraged or gleeful."

Obviously, the fellow had not told Alfred's family the truth about what had happened. If he ever made it back without his assistant, of course... but I thought of that night a year ago now, and decided maybe it was his guilt that had prevented the professor from talking. Either way, I was glad he had not muddled things up even more.

"I had forgotten about that! Oh dear. I still can't believe he actually said it. He was something else... I think you might have liked him – in other circumstances, that is", Alfred said but I instantly suspected he was jesting.

"I doubt it", I said in contempt. "His opinion of himself was a little bit too high for my tastes."

"Oh, yes, I hadn't thought about that. There's only room for one egotist in the Castle von Krolock", Alfred said, though now his tone was very clearly gently teasing.

"How horribly you speak of Herbert. Shame on you", I quipped, not even trying to hide my smile. Next to me, my mate laughed.

So we walked on the dark streets of Königsberg, making our way down that long, long road in the night... but for the first time, I think, neither of us were walking it alone.

I didn't tell him so, but it was then I decided I could get used to it.

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we have the finale of this story! I hope you all liked it. :)

Also this is what I meant when I said the last chapter would be a bit different. I don't normally write in first person point of view, or from Krolock's perspective - I like to maintain a bit of mystery about him. Originally, I did mean to write this from Alfred's POV, like the rest of the story. But when I was planning the chapter, I began to wonder how it would read like from Krolock's side. Just for the hell of it, I tried writing down a few lines by him, and before I knew it, I had several paragraphs. And I rather liked the result. So, that's how we ended up here! I must say, it was interesting trying to find his voice, and I hope I did him justice.

As I've stated before, I do have an idea for a sequel and there may be a couple of allusions to it in the later chapters, but we'll see if and how that turns out. Until then, I would like to thank you all who took time to read and review this story!

* * *

 **Calimera -** I am very glad to hear the chapter was so exciting!

I think we've talked about it before, but I do think Alfred and Abronsius regard one another positively, even if they're not on the same page. It's really the fatal flaw of their relationship in the musical. But as forgetful as Abronsius might get, I believe he'd be genuinely concerned about Alfred and not forget him if he thinks his assistant is really in trouble - which, I think, shows in the Vienna ending of the musical.

While we don't get to see Abronsius' time back at the village, I do hope this last chapter is to your liking! And perhaps it gives some insight as to what Krolock felt when Alfred was hurt!

 **ghostwritten2 -** Yes, I admit I really liked that bit as well. I think if you really love someone, that feeling might not always just go away even if you are betrayed by that person. And to me, it seemed obvious that this would be the exact thing that would happen to Alfred. A vampire romance requires something of that nature, if you get what I mean.

Also I'm glad that you made notice of the difference between Krolock's treatment of Sarah and Alfred! I think it would be a clue to Alfred as well. Not that he'd realise its significance right away, but he may have pondered on it later on.

I hope you liked this somewhat different approach!

 **Monkelala -** Glad you liked it! I've really enjoyed writing these last few chapters. :)

I've only just recently discovered that Tanz tags are quite plentiful at instagram, so of course I'd like to get the url of your account!

 **Anon -** Thank you! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story. :)

I do have ideas for a sequel, so lets see if I can actually write it. And you are quite correct! Lad got vamped, indeed. ;


End file.
